The Power of Three
by 53007
Summary: Three friends are sent to investagate a new Enemy that they had never encountered. They don't know what he looks like or where to find him. Kairi, Namine, and Xion. Story about friendship and team work.
1. Chapter 1: Bed Time Story

**Hello again readers. 53007 here with another new story. This time the story is about your favorite trio and no it's not Sora with a talking duck with a goofy person. Nor is it about the three knights. Read on and you'll understand. Rated T for some reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Disney.**

**The Power of Three**

**Chapter 1: Story Time**

In a large town called Radiant Garden, there lived a scientist named Ansem. Now, not only was Ansem a scientist or a ruler of Radiant Garden, but he was also a grandfather and every night before he went to bed he would check on his youngest granddaughter. As he entered his granddaughter's room he found her talking to her Chocoboo plush toy that she named Peep, since it remained her of the chirp that the Chocoboo made. "Marlene." said Ansem in his deep, but gentle voice as the girl look at her grandfather. "It's time for bed, sweetie."

"Okay, grandpa." said Marlene as she got under the cover while Ansem tucked her in and placed her plush toy beside her head on her pillow. "Grandpa, can you tell me a bedtime story?"

Ansem couldn't resist his granddaughter's request as he sat down on a rocking chair that was by the window of Marlene's room. "Of course, if it'll help kept the monsters and fiends away." smiled Ansem as he sat down comfortably and cleared his throat and began to tell little Marlene a story. "Once upon a time, there lived three girls with very special powers…"

**Hollow Bastion**

It was a beautiful summer in the streets of Hollow Bastion as the people flooded the streets buying goods from the venders that were selling armor, weapons, and different potions, to the popular Sea-Salt ice cream. As the day went by, things had gone for the worst as a thief had snatched an old women's purse and ran full speed. "Hey! Give that back!" shouted a teenaged girl with a short bop that was the same color as a black raven. She wore a black tank top and smoke gray pants that had side pockets on each leg with black and white sneakers as she ran after the thief while glaring at him with her deep blue eyes.

"Where's Xion going?" asked another teen girl that looked like the black haired girl, but had a medium length red hair while she wore a pink dress with black short pants, since her skirt was too short and had on a pair of purple sneakers as she stared at her friend with her purple eyes.

"Oh, Kairi." cried the old women. "Someone stole my purse."

"Don't worry I'll help Xion get it." said Kairi as she took off after her friend. The thief had push and shoved his way through the crowds of people and continued to run away from the girl with raven black hair.

"Get back here!" shouted Xion as she weaved through the crowd of people as she saw the thief ran up a flight of stairs. Xion had to stop since there were people going up and down the stairs as the thief continued to shove some people aside while making his way up the stairs.

"Xion! Over here!" called Kairi as she stood on top of a vender's wooden roof while ignoring his complaints. Xion ran over to Kairi and leaped in the air and grabbed her hand as Kairi heaved her up to the top of the stair as the thief passed by her as Xion continued to follow him. Using the small space, Kairi ran up the wall and flipped on the stairs and followed after Xion. The thief was starting to get tired, but he couldn't stop running as he though of a plan to lose the girls that were following him until he came to a full crowded plaza with another flight of stairs crowded with people as he shoved his way through heading down the stairs this time. Xion and Kairi both stop and watch as the thief had reached the bottom of the stairs and kept running while looking back at Xion and Kairi while laughing as he was getting away.

"Great!" said Xion as she was catching her breath and clutched her hands into a fist.

"My grandma is going to be upset." said Kairi sadly.

"Look out blow!" shouted a blonde teenage girl on a skateboard to warn the people as she landed on the railing and grinded all the way down the stairs and continued after the thief. She was wearing a white short sleeve button shirt with matching white pants and sneakers.

"Namine is such a show off." smiled Xion as she and Kairi quickly follow after her. Namine spotted the thief with her ocean blue eyes as she pushed her skateboard faster to catch up with him.

"Excuse me! That purse doesn't belong to you!" shouted Namine as the thief breathe a huge sigh and started running again. He ran through another market that wasn't as crowded, but as he ran by the venders, he pulled their tables behind him to block Namine's path and to slow her down. As Namine came to the first table that was laying to the side that completely blocked her path, she kick the tail of her skateboard and perfectly jump over the table and couldn't help, but also do a kick-flip as she landed perfectly. She pushed her board to make it go faster again as she came to the second table and leap over it while she did a perfect 360 spin. Far behind Namine; Xion and Kairi noticed the knock down tables.

"It looks like Namine has been here." said Kairi as she and Xion ran when they spotted Namine's long blonde hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Namine could still see the thief ahead of her as he weaved through two large carts. Namine wouldn't be able to go under them, but she could still go over them while her skateboard would go low. As Namine got closer to the carts she pushed her skateboard to gain speed again and ran ahead of her board and quickly started her climb up the large cart and ran over to the next one and finally jump off landing perfectly on her board. The thief then took a sharp turn into an ally as Kairi and Xion were now starting to catch up with Namine.

"Where'd he go?" asked Xion.

"He went into the ally." said Namine as Xion and Kairi ran ahead and turned into the ally to see the thief climb up a chin link fence and fell to the ground once he was over and started to run down hill. Xion ran towards a wall and used it as a support as she arched over the fence while Kairi scaled the fence and was over it faster than the thief. Namine passed by the ally as she took the next turn that also lead down hill, but was a lot steeper and was a lot of fun for her. She gain more speed by crouching down low as she zoomed past Kairi, Xion, and the thief. At the very bottom Namine saw a streetlight as she held her right hand out and grabbed the mental pole and used it as support to make a sharp turn. She than put all her weight to the back wheels as she balance on the two wheels.

The thief kept running using the hill as an advantage to get further away from Xion and Kairi. He quickly look back and turned back to see the noise of a skateboard as he ran into it knocking him off balance as he felt the pain in his shin. Namine leaned against the building wall with a smirk on her face while Xion and the thief both yell as they both came in contact. Xion had been using the hill to her advantage too, as she tackled the thief to the ground knocking the wind and the purse out of him. Kairi ran pass the two girls and leap up into the air and caught the purse while landing on something soft.

"What did I land on?" asked Kairi as she took a look to the ground and saw the thief groaning in pain. "Oh, sorry about your back."

"All this for just a purse?" asked the thief while Xion grabbed Namine's skateboard and uppercut him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"That's for stealing my friend's grandmother's purse and for making me run." said Xion as she held up Namine's skateboard.

"Aww…my new skateboard." said Namine as she took the broken piece from Xion while Kairi handed her the other half.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." said Xion feeling guilty.

"I hope you have insure." said Kairi as she was the only one laughing that turned into a nervous laugh when she seen the glares coming from Xion and Namine. She then decided to stop. "Come on, we need to get back to my grandma."

As the three friends started their long walk up the hill, Namine had taken off the rubber band that held her hair up as it fell pass her shoulders with one bang in between her eyes. Xion still felt bad for breaking Namine's skateboard as she noticed the sad expression on Namine's face. During summer break, Namine applied for a part time job, but was laid off. She used the munny she save for art supplies, clothes, and to buy the new skateboard that Xion broke when she took out her frustration on the thief that stole Kairi's grandmother's purse. They found themselves in the small market where Namine had leap over the tables.

"Excuse me, young lady, but that was amazing." said a person with a Scottish accent from behind the group of girls. Namine turned around and smile, but slightly looked down and saw a duck wearing a blue coat with red trims and had on a black top hat, Namine image that he had a bad leg which would explain the brown cane that he had in his left hand. "I saw the whole ruckus and next thing I knew, my tables were being knock over, but then when I saw you jump over it without any trouble, I was simply amazed like every time I find a faced up penny."

"Thank you and I'm sorry about your table. I was chasing a thief, who stole my friend's grandmother's purse." explain Namine.

"Yeah we were just minding our own business, when that jerk just came out from the crowd and took her purse." added Xion. "We retrieved her purse back and I got so up set that I broke Namine's skateboard when using it as a weapon against him."

"I'm sorry to hear about your skateboard and glad that you got your grandmother's purse back." said the duck. "I was wondering if you would like to be a repetitive in the up coming skateboarding competition to promote my skateboards, since they're not selling well. What do you say, young miss Namine?"

Namine though for a moment until Kairi lead the other two friends to the side, "Can you give us a minute?" asked Kairi as they huddled together and whisper to each other as they finally came to a conclusion and broke apart.

"I would love to." said Namine with a smile as the duck was over joy with excitement. "But as you can see, my skateboard is in two."

"Not to worry, young lady." said the duck as he snapped his finger and another duck came over to them with a skateboard in his hands. He was dressed in a sailor suit as he gave Namine the skateboard. "Thanks, Donald. Now don't worry about payment."

"Thank you." said Namine as she happily gave the duck a huge hug and lift him up and twirl around with him and finally put him down. "Thank you mister…?"

"Scrooge. Scrooge McDuck." said Mr. Scrooge as he adjusted his hat and glasses. "Take care and see you that the competition. Well Donald let's clean the rest of this mess and head back to Duckburg."

The girls continued their walk back to where Kairi's grandmother was waiting. The trip back seemed a lot shorter than it was and they arrived as the sun was setting. Kairi's grandmother sat patiently on a bench while the girls appear in front of her as she gave them a warm smile. Kairi smiled in return as she gave back her grandmother's purse. "Ah, thank you girls."

"No worries." said Xion.

"Yeah, we're always glad to help out." said Namine.

"Come on, I'll cook you girls a full course meal as a thank you." said Kairi's grandmother as Kairi helped her up while Xion and Namine follow them.

**Radiant Garden**

"And so the day ended as the girls were successful and they brought the thief to justice while sending other messages to those who would cause trouble. That they will not stop as they protect the innocent, gain the public trust, and up hold the law." said Ansem as he stood on the rocking chair with one leg on the armrest. Marlene found it awkward that her grandfather would do a victory pose on the rocking chair.

"How old did you say you were?" asked Marlene, since her grandfather seemed to be well balance. Ansem looked at her and laughed his deep laugh as he slowly got off the chair. Marlene couldn't help but laugh along with her grandfather until their sides hurt. Marlene laid back down and cuddled with her Chocoboo as Ansem gave her a kiss on her soft brown hair.

"Good night. My sweet, sweet Marlene." said Ansem. He turned on her nightlight and turned off her ceiling light and quietly closed the door. Marlene stared up at her ceiling and held up her Chocoboo toy and smiled.

"So, Peep." whispered Marlene. "Do you think they're real?" Marlene stayed silent for a moment. "I think so to. Well, good night Peep." said Marlene as she laid to the side and fell asleep. Ansem walked down the quiet halls. The maids were gone cleaning the carpet, furniture, and windows. Ansem came to a stop by a large oak door and stepped inside his study and stood by a high window that overlooked the large town. Ansem sighed and walked over to a bookshelf and pulled on one of the books as it clicked like a door and the bookshelf moved aside and Ansem entered his office. He sat in his chair and took out files of Xion, Namine, and Kairi. He laugh to himself as he read Xion's profile out loud.

"Xion Black, a 16 year old, female who was known to cause trouble in school and her town, but has a strong senses of justice. Her bad habits didn't change even after a year." said Ansem as he moved her files aside and looked into Namine's next. "Namine White, a 16 year old, female. A talented young artiest with a friendly attitude, but always put her friends and family first before herself, even if it means her own life. I have to thank her for the Christmas card." and finally he came to Kairi. "Kairi. Her last name is unknown, even to her. Has lived with her grandmother for sixteen years. A loving, caring, 16 year old, female. Has a talent in gymnastics, English literature, and poetry, but is know for protecting younger kids that have been bullied. Grandmother's health is failing, but is known to have guardians at Destiny Island." Ansem took out a picture of Kairi with her grandmother as they stood facing the camera while they were smiling and are happy. "I wish I could find a cure for her disease."

Hours went by as the large town slept with the streetlights that lit up the streets. Above the town high in the sky a pale crescent moon looked down on the town.

**Hollow Bastion**

Xion, Namine, and Kairi were all looking up at it as the moon light shined upon their faces. They sat atop the roof of Kairi's grandmother house. "Your grandma can make a great meal." said Xion while she had her arms wrap around her legs. "Reminds me if that time we went to that island last summer."

"Please, don't remind me. I don't want to remember that." said Namine while she had her legs cross.

Kairi happily smiled at her statement while laying on her back with her hands behind her head. "You still feel bad for eating that Parrotfish." laughed Kairi and Xion while Namine just frown.

"You both know how I feel about eating meat." said Namine sadly. "Besides, you two were the ones that told that it was a special tofu."

"Yeah and you ate four bowls full." laughed Xion while she patted Namine's back. "Your sometimes too easy to trick."

"How was I supposed to know that Ahi Poke required a parrotfish." said Namine as she laid back on the rough roof title and let out a long sigh. "I sometimes wish I could erase that memory from you two's head."

"Don't feel to bad, Namine." smiled Kairi as she remember something else that happened. "Remember that time when we were asked to dance in front of the crowd with the dancers."

"Oh, yeah." said Namine as she and Kairi smiled to each other and look towards Xion. "You looked so cute with that grass skirt on." Xion face slightly turned red as Kairi and Namine both laugh. "Just remembering how you dance and moved your hips was so cute, too."

"Until the skirt fell off." said Kairi as she and Namine laughed hard and loud.

"I've never worn a skirt before, alright." said Xion angrily and annoyed while her friends still kept laughing. "You two better shut up or else I'll push you off this roof. Besides, I'm not the one who almost burned down stage."

This time Kairi had stopped laughing while Namine continued to laugh along with Xion. "You just had to reach for that pitcher, didn't you?" giggled Namine.

"Why would someone eat their salad with olive oil?" said Kairi as she sat up and looked at the two friends. "I thought that pitcher had water in it."

"It was bound to happen. Sometimes you don't think straight when you panic." said Xion as her friends agreed with her. "And sometimes the unpredictable happens, like when that fire dancer missed his cue and dropped his touches. Then there are times when we screw up."

"At least, Kairi cares for other people, even though they're strangers." said Namine as she stared at Kairi while smiling. "You can sometimes be goofy, too."

"Thanks." smiled Kairi as she looked up at the moon again. Xion and Namine did the same thing also and stared at the pale moon. It seemed like all their worries disappeared and ended with this day, but they still have their memories of a their adventure and the fun times they had together as they all sat in silence.

"He was totally checking us out." said Xion as she laughed together with Namine and Kairi. "Well, we should go to bed."

"Yeah." agreed Namine as she stood up and dust herself off and helped Kairi up. "I need some sleep if I'm going to win that skate competition tomorrow."

"Winning or losing doesn't matter to me as long as you have fun." said Kairi as she carefully walked to her open window with her friends right behind her. "You can sleep in my bed while I sleep on the floor."

"Thanks." said Namine as she made herself comfortable and handed Kairi a blanket and pillow. "Do you want a pillow too, Xion?"

"Yeah, why not." said Xion as she took the pillow from Namine's hand and laid on floor also. "I don't need a blanket, since it's too hot to sleep in one." the three friends said their 'good nights' to each other and quickly fell asleep. Each one having a dream of their own.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I liked how Xion character came out. Please review and comment, but no flames. Also, how's my writing? Give me your feed backs to help improve my writing. Next chapter "A New Enemy" hope to see you again.**

**Preview:**

"I'm so sorry that I have to go, but it was nice to meet you." said Namine as she shook the blonde hair boy's hand.

**See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Disney. Rated T for some reason.**

**The Power of Three**

**Chapter 02: A New Enemy**

Kairi and Xion awoke to the sound of birds chirping, singing their own happy song. Kairi sat up and noticed that Namine wasn't in bed. Xion stood up and stretch and let out one huge yawn, then finally noticed that Namine was gone. "Where did Namine go?" asked Xion as she helped Kairi off the floor.

Kairi placed her hands on her back. "I'll never get used to sleeping on the floor." she let out a groan as she cracked her back. "I'm not sure, maybe she left for the competition."

"It doesn't start tell 10." said Xion as she overlooked herself in the mirror and took Kairi's brush and started brushing her short hair. "and it's only 8: 30."

"She could be downstairs." suggested Kairi as she took her brush from Xion hand after she was done with it and started to brush her own hair while Xion looked in her closet to find something to wear for the day. She settled with a pair of black jeans and a white tank top after she asked Kairi if she could borrow some clothes to wear. Xion left the room to go change in the bathroom while Kairi also got change, she looked through her closet and found her favorite red and pink sundress and settle for it as she got ready also. Soon after the two girls were ready, they headed downstairs to eat some breakfast and found Namine sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and she had her hands folded like she was praying.

"I never understood why she does her morning meditation." said Xion as she walked into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal while Kairi got some glass cups and pour some orange juice for herself and her friends. Kairi then gave Xion her cup and started drinking her own. "Thanks." said Xion with her mouth kind of full.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." pointed Kairi while Xion just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, mom." said an annoyed Xion. "But seriously, why does Namine always does that?"

"It helps me relax." said Namine as she took a seat between her friends and drank her orange juice slowly. Kairi had noticed that Namine was fully dress and was ready to start her day. She was wearing Kairi's white bustier that had white fur trims with white lose fitting jeans, she was also wearing her black tank top under the bustier. Kairi never wore that outfit before, but it seemed to bring Namine's figure out.

"So, why are you wearing that?" asked Xion as she scooped another spoonful of cereal.

"Because it's going to be hot." said Namine as she got herself a bowl and sat back down. "Plus, white reflects heat."

"But you look like a distracting." said Xion as she took a drink of her juice while Kairi just chuckled. "They'll probably disqualify you from the competition."

"Well, I think she looks sexy." said Kairi while Namine smiled and gave a nervous laugh. "Who knows, maybe she'll get a boyfriend that likes her for her fancy tricks and good looks."

"If that happened, will she tell him about the thing we do and who we work for?" asked Xion as if Namine wasn't there while Kairi though for a moment.

"That's up to her." said Kairi as she took a fruit from a large bowl that was used as a centerpiece on the table. "So, Namine, are you going to meet up with Mr. Scrooge?"

"Yeah, he said that he'll have all the paperwork ready." said Namine as she took some grapes and pop one at a time into her mouth. "I just need to show up. I should get going." Kairi and Xion looked at the wall clock that was hung next to the icebox, it was already 9:15. Namine went back upstairs to get her white backpack that hold her helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, hand braces, and a pair of white fingerless gloves. She returned to the kitchen and strapped her new skateboard onto her backpack. "Are you ready?" said asked her friends. After Kairi had got her keys and locked the door, the three friends headed to the large plaza that was located at the main square. The walked their was long as they went up hill and down hill until Xion started to breathe heavy.

"Why can't we just teleport there?" asked Xion while she was leaning on a streetlamp and fanning herself with her hand.

"We can't raise suspicion." said Kairi as she took out a bottle of water for Xion from her purse. "Besides, we're almost there."

"Maybe, you shouldn't have eaten that cereal this morning." suggested Namine as she waited for her friends. Xion's breathing had returned to normal and they continued walking again after she finished puking up her breakfast in a nearby trashcan. They soon came to the large opened plaza, that had crowds of people gathered around the skate park while cheering, applauding, and booing the worst and best skaters. Namine soon saw the familiar black top hat and quickly ran over to Mr. Scrooge as Kairi and Xion followed after her.

"Ah, young miss Namine. Your just in time." greeted Mr. Scrooge as Donald handed Namine a sheet of paper with the number two on the paper. "Registrations are completed and the only thing that's left is that you get into your safety gear. Donald put miss Namine's number on her back."

"Don't worry, Donald. I can do that for her." said Xion as she took the sheet of paper from Namine's hand while Kairi held onto Namine's backpack as she put on her elbow pads, hand brace, and fingerless gloves. She then finally put on her knee pads as Xion taped her number on her back. "There you go. You're all set."

"Thank you. And could you?" said Namine as she pointed to her helmet that wasn't all the way on.

"Yeah, sure. Just hold still." said Xion as she spun Namine around and slammed her helmet down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's secure." said Namine as she turned her attention back to Mr. Scrooge. "Is there a place for my friends to sit?"

"I had my private booth ready, just in case you brought your friends." said Mr. Scrooge. "Follow me and Donald."

"Okay. So, we'll be cheering for you." said Kairi as she followed after Mr. Scrooge.

"Break a leg." joked Xion. "But not literally. Go out there and kick some…" Namine didn't hear what Xion said because of a loud feedback coming from the speakers as she watch as Xion smiled at her and caught up with Kairi, Donald, and Mr. Scrooge.

"**Attention! All contestants please report to the main desk."**

Namine then made her way to the main desk with the other skaters as they listened to the rules. They would have one minute to do as many tricks as they could. They were to be judged on how well they perform tricks whether it being the easy to the difficult kind or a never before seen trick. Namine understood all the rules and they were all told to wait on the bleachers until they called their name and number. While waiting with the other contestants, Namine noticed that out all of the twenty contestants, she was the only girl. This had made Namine laugh and hoped that she will encourage more girls to try skateboarding at least once. There was another feedback from the speakers as Namine tide her hair into a low ponytail.

"**Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all ages. Welcome to the 8th**** annual Skateboarding Freestyle Competition. Live from Hollow Bastion. Up first, he's from Luca in the Spira distract, ladies and gentleman please welcome our first competitor…Justin Yusaki!"**

The crowd gave a huge cheer while ours booed as the first skater headed to the course and gave a wave in every direction and waited for the buzzer to sound. Namine watched as Justin skated to the first ramp and did a 360 spin in midair and once he landed, he headed to the rails. As soon as Justin got to the closes rail, Namine knew it was going to be over as Justin leap onto the rail, but he lost his footing and his board slipped out from under him and he landed on the rail. Namine saw him groan in pain as he sat on the railing while some of the crowds were disappointed, laughing, and groaning along with him and felt pity for Justin.

"That's got to hurt." said Kairi while watching from the private booth.

"That's a reason why I'm thankful for not being a guy." laughed Xion. From the bleacher Namine could hear the familiar laugh coming from Xion as she turned around and saw that Xion was laughing hard. Justin's turn was quickly over because of his accident as Namine noticed two mistakes that he made. First, the railing was too close, second he position his foot far off his board.

"**Let's give Justin a hand."**

There was only a few claps for Justin as he was escorted off the track. Namine stood up and walked over to Justin, "Hey, you did great." said Namine as she gave him a friendly smile. "I'm sorry it didn't go as plan." Justin gave Namine a smile in return as he sat next to some paramedics as they gave him a icepack. "Get well soon!"

"**Up next, we have a local from Hollow Bastion, Ladies and gentleman put your hands together to the lovely, Namine White."**

Kairi and Xion quickly stood up and screamed loud and blew whistles for Namine while Donald had his eyes tightly shut and covering his ears. Namine made her way to the track and turn around to wave at Kairi and Xion. She then waited for the buzzer as she deeply concentrated, "I can do this." she said to herself. As the buzzer sounded, Namine smoothly took off down the ramp and headed to the ramp that was in front of her. Along the way she pushed herself to make her board go faster to gain the speed that she wanted and position herself as she came closer to the ramp. She could hear the wheels roll up the ramp and the popping sound as she successfully completed her first trick that she invented that she called the McTwist.

"**Oh, my god! I have never seen anything like that before!"**

Namine then headed to the furthest railing as she started to gain more speed again and as she got closer she kick-flip onto the railing and balance herself on the back tip of her board and turned around so she was facing the other way and did a moonwalk while on her board. The crowd were amazed as Namine perfectly landed on the ground and started to gain more speed again, as she headed towards another ramp. Throughout her run, Namine had done tricks that she had invented, she also done some simple one, and some that the pros do. Namine quickly glanced at the timer, she only had 15 seconds left and she decided to finish her run by doing another trick she invented. She came to another ramp and as she rolled up the ramp and got to the very end she balance herself to where she was only standing on her hands and smoothly spun herself around in a circle while she held onto her board with her legs. She named this trick the Propeller as she heard the final buzzer and she smoothly slid off the ramp as she rolled on her skateboard and waved to the crowd and blew kisses towards Mr. Scrooge and Donald.

"**Ladies and gentleman put your hands together for the amazing, awesome, beautiful, and top leader…Ms. Namine White!"**

Namine was greeted by a group of skaters that complimented her on how cool she was and even wanted to know if she could teach them her tricks. She took a seat as she watched the other skaters. After a long wait in the hot sun, some of the skaters were had completed their run, while some didn't get to finish due to the mistakes they made. Namine watched along with the crowd as the paramedics wheeled the 8th contestant off the course.

"**I hope he makes a full recovery."**

Namine did worry about the other contestants whenever they got hurt and she would comfort them by talking to them. Throughout all the eight contestants, she was still in the lead. "Hey, beautiful!" called out a Genome with blonde shoulder length hair that he kept in a ponytail with a monkey-like tail. "How about we get together and let me show you a few tricks that nobody has never seen before?"

From the booth Kairi could see that strange boy flirting with Namine and had to smile to herself. "Hey, look. Someone is interested in Namine." said Kairi as Xion took a look also. During the conversation, Xion noticed that Namine gave the boy a smile that she and Kairi knew about.

"Oh, no." smiled Xion as Kairi looked at her strangely. "She gave him the 'smile'."

"She gave him the 'smile'." laugh Kairi while she covered her mouth in shock. "She only gives that smile to people that annoy her."

"I know." said Xion as she happily sighed. "Something bad always happens when she give the 'smile' to a complete stranger."

"**Up next. He came all the way from Alexandria in the Gaia distract. Please welcome…Zadine Tribal."**

"This one is for you sweetie." said Zadine as he blew a kiss to Namine while making his way to the course. The buzzer sounded and Zadine went towards the first ramp and did a 360 spin and landed on the railing and slid off and headed towards the railing that Namine was sitting by. Namine stared down at the ground as Zadine got closer to the railing, when Namine knew he was close enough, she smiled and stared at him. While in midair, Zadine stared back at Namine and was quickly mesmerized at her beautiful smile and kind eyes. Namine soon broke contact as Zadine accidentally landed on his tail that stopped his movement and flipped over and was now sitting on the railing and slowly fell off to the side while whimpering.

"Ouch." said Kairi as she was shocked that Namine's smile could cause a lot of damage.

"There goes his boys." laugh Xion as the crew escorted Zadine off the course and put him next to Justin. Justin looked at Zadine and gave him the icepack. Namine could hear Xion's laugh again as she slightly turned and wave at her friends. The competition continued as more skaters completed their course while others didn't due to accidents until it finally came down to the twentieth skater. Namine noticed that the last skater had dark blonde hair like her with his front bangs sticking up and were slightly turned to his right side. He wore a black t-shirt under a white short sleeve shirt with kaki pants. Namine noticed that on one arm he had a checkered design bracelet while on the other he had one finger wrapped with black tape and another with white tape.

"**Our final contestants came from Twilight Town. Please welcome…"**

There was a loud feedback as the crowd covered their ears. Namine didn't get to know the boy's name, but when the buzzer sounded, he took off. Namine watched in awe as the blonde boy did his tricks perfectly and smoothly. While he was on the railing he glance towards Namine and resume concentrating on his tricks. He had done simple tricks and pro tricks. Xion watched along with the crowd and nudged Kairi on the arm. "Is Namine interested in that boy?" said Xion as Kairi looked towards Namine.

"I can't tell from this angle." said Kairi.

"Well, she'd been looking at him with lewd eyes." said Xion as the final buzzer sounded and the boy stopped his run and sat back down in the bleachers.

"**Alright folks that was the last one. Please wait patiently as the judges tally up the scores."**

Namine looked at the blonde boy as he wipe himself down with a towel. She quickly looked away when she saw him make eyes contact. Feeling slightly embarrassed that she was staring at the boy Namine turned to look up at her friends. "Why is she blushing?" asked Kairi and wondered if the heat was getting to her.

"She was staring at that guy." said Xion as she saw the blonde boy getting up from the bleachers and walked over to Namine. Xion signaled Namine to turn back around, but Namine wanted to know why as she gave Xion the shrug.

"Excuse me," said the blonde boy as Namine finally knew what Xion was trying to say. Namine slowly turned around and locked eyes with the blonde boy, she stared into his blue eyes. "I just wanted to say how great you were when you did your run." Namine didn't know what to say as she kept staring in the boy's eyes. "Can you talk?" asked the boy with concern.

"Yes." said Namine as she tried her best to speak more. "I mean…yes, I can speak and thank you."

"Mind if I sit with you until the judges are done?" asked the boy as Namine nodded. "Thanks." said the boy as he took a seat next to Namine. "I don't see many girls skaters from where I come from. How long have you been skateboarding?"

"For five years. The first year was rough; I've broke my fingers, my arm, sprain both of my ankle, and had a head injury, watch I don't recall what happen after that, but that didn't stop me. I got back on the board and during my second year I tried all the harder trick and invented my own, but fractured my hip." explained Namine as the blonde boy listen as Namine explained her accidents. "I got a scar on my stomach. Wanna see?" Namine stood up and lifted her shirt up just a little to reveal a small gash across her stomach. The boy looked at it carefully and wondered how she got it. Namine put her shirt back down and sat back down. "This happen when I attempted the Moonwalk 5-0 for the first time. I was practicing at a old construction site and did the trick perfectly, but I didn't watch where I was going and I landed into a steel pipe that was broken off. I quickly skated all the way to the hospital and they had to call my parents and they weren't happy that I got injured again."

The blonde boy laughed along with Namine and wondered about something else. "How long did it take for you to balance perfectly?"

"Well, after my two year incident, I spent the third year studying Tai chi chuan because the solo form takes the students through a complete, natural range of motion over their center of gravity. Accurate, repeated practice of the solo routine is said to retrain posture, encourage circulation throughout the students' bodies, maintain flexibility through their joints, and further familiarize students with the martial application sequences implied by the forms." explained Namine while smiling at the blonde boy. "At the same time I applied the style with skateboarding and perfected my balance. How about you? Did you it take you awhile to learn?"

The boy was about to explain, but Namine was pull away by Xion. "Come on, we were called in." said Xion in a whisper. "Ansem wants to see us."

"Now?" asked Namine as she turned back at the boy and drew her attention back at Xion.

"Yes, now." said Kairi from the side of her two friends.

"Okay, hang on." said Namine as she went back to the blonde boy. "I have to go, sorry."

"What? Your not staying for the award ceremony?" asked the boy while Namine had a disappointed look on her face.

"No, sorry, I can't." said Namine sadly.

"It's okay." said the boy in a comforting way that Namine wish he could huge her. "If it's important, then I understand."

"I'm so sorry that I have to go, but it was nice to meet you." said Namine as she shook the blonde hair boy's hand. "My name is Namine White."

"Yes I know the amazing, awesome, and beautiful Ms. Namine White." smiled the boy that Namine had to blush at and smiled back. "Pleased to meet you, I'm…" Before he had a chance to say his name, Kairi had pulled Namine away from him. The blonde boy quickly followed after them. "When can I see you again?"

"I'm not sure." called Namine as she and her friends disappeared into the crowd. They made their way to an empty ally and stop as Namine had a smile on her face while she took off her safety gear and put them back into her backpack.

"You haven't stop smiling since we left that guy standing there." said Kairi in a happy tone. "Are you thinking about him?"

"Come on." sighed Xion as she opened a pearl black corridor. "We don't have time for this."

"We can talk about it later." suggested Namine as she zipped up her bag and placed it on her back.

"Yes, later, but right now we got some other business to attend to." said Xion as she grab both of her friend's arms and dragged them along as they stepped through the corridor. Once they were through the corridor disappeared from the ally.

**Radiant Garden**

Kairi, Namine, and Xion were sitting on one huge couch that they fill up in Ansem's study as they waited for Ansem to arrive. Their was a coffee table in front of them with a glass bowl full of hard candy, a bookshelf that had a whole collection of science books and encyclopedias. Xion leaned forward and took a piece of candy from the bowl and Ansem came through the doors. "Welcome girls." said Ansem as he sat down in his recliner and placed a huge folder on the coffee table. "So, Namine how was the competition?"

"It was fun, but I didn't stay long enough for the awards ceremony." said Namine.

"I seen that young man talking with you." said Ansem as Namine thought she knew who he was referring to. "You know, contestant number 9."

"Oh, him." said Namine kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah, she gave him the 'smile'." said Xion as she lead back and place the hard candy into her mouth. "It was funny when he fell, I couldn't stop laughing."

"Yes, how unfortunate for contestant 9." chuckled Ansem as the girls laugh along with him. "Now on to your next mission. Namine if you may, please sketch down the descriptions of the person where looking for." said Ansem as Namine took out a pencil and her sketchpad from her bag and was ready to start as Ansem continued. "You are to investigate a man name Vanitas. We don't know what he looks like since he is always wearing a sliver helmet that covered in dark glass that covers his whole head, but we know that he has a Heartless emblem on the chest and a jumpsuit that is a mixture of blue and purple with a white grass-like skirt on the bottom."

"So what's so special about him?" asked Xion.

"We don't know." said Ansem. "But our source believes that he is looking for the X-blade."

"But that's a legend." said Kairi as she sat up. "It was believe that the X-blade was destroyed by Sir Ventus and Master Aqua. It was believe that the X-blade could cause utter chaos to a wielder who misused it."

"If it's a legend and was destroyed, why is Vanitas seeking the X-blade?" asked Namine as she finished her quick sketch of his description.

"Are you sure this is the same Vanitas?" said Kairi as Ansem and Xion thought for a moment. "If I recall, Vanitas was killed when the X-blade was destroyed."

"A copycat?" asked Namine.

"Could be." agreed Xion while she placed another candy into her mouth.

"If I recall, Vanitas didn't have a Heartless symbol on his chest." said Kairi. "His jumpsuit wasn't blue and purple, but an organic red and black."

"Who was the client?" asked Xion while unwrapping another piece of candy. Ansem then moved the bowl away from the table and placed it on his armrest.

"He should be here." said Ansem as the doors opened as the group looked towards the person that entered the room.

"You." said Namine in complete shock.

"Hi, there." said the blonde boy from the competition as he entered the room with two trophies in his hands while holding two skateboards under his arms. "They called your name at the awards ceremony. You took first place. You also forgot your skateboard."

"You want to introduce yourself?" asked Ansem as the boy placed the trophies on the coffee table and slid the skateboards under it.

"Hi, I'm Roxas." introduced Roxas as he held out a hand towards Namine and shook her hand, than Kairi's, but didn't shake Xion when she gave him a cold stare. "I'm the descendent of Ventus."

"Have a seat, Roxas." said Ansem as he gestured to the other recliner. "Now tell us what you know about this person."

"Well, I thought he was Vanitas, but from reading Ventus' notes, he claimed that Vanitas was killed. His friend Aqua also stated that Vanitas died. Years later and ten months ago I found out that someone was claiming to be Vanitas, but from reading the notes he wore a similar jumpsuit, but it was a different color and had the Heartless symbol." explained Roxas as he glance at Namine while she drew another description and colored in both drawing. "My theories are that someone plans to find the X-blade."

"How does this person plan on finding it? It's not like there were two of them." said Kairi.

"Ventus explained that he fought Vanitas alone while Aqua fought with a possessed Ventus. They both had an X-blade and they both fought Vanitas at the same time at a different place. Aqua fought Vanitas at the Keyblade Graveyard while Ventus fought him at Dive of the Heart pillar" said Roxas as Kairi still had a puzzled look on her face. "The question is, which X-blade was destroyed? The complete one or the incomplete?"

"Is there any other leads?" asked Xion as she happily threw her candy wrapper into the air until Ansem caught it in midair and threw it in the trash bin. Xion crossed her arms and sighed and drew her attention back to Roxas.

"Their might be a person at Destiny Island that knows more about Vanitas. Maybe he can help." said Roxas while he smiled at Namine. She couldn't help, but blush every time Roxas smiled, and looked at her.

"What's his name?" asked Kairi while Xion uncrossed her arm and sat up.

"He goes by the name Sora, but I don't know what he looks like." said Roxas with disappointment. There was a sound of the grandfather clock ticking as no one made a sound while Ansem stood by the fireplace, stroking his blonde beard, and finally came to a conclusion.

"Kairi you know the environment of Destiny Island better than your friends. I will arrange that you three get enlisted in Destiny High tomorrow morning and this coming Monday you'll be students. Find out what Sora knows about Vanitas and his connection to him." said Ansem as Xion took the bowl of candy from his recliner.

"Excuse me, sir." said Kairi as Ansem turned back around. "But Destiny school schedule starts this coming Monday."

"That's why I'll get everything prepared tomorrow morning." said Ansem as he took the bowl away from Xion and held on to it.

"Wait." said Xion. "It's still summer break."

"Destiny Island only gets a month and a half summer break." said Kairi.

"But what should we tell our parents?" asked Namine as she put away her sketchpad and pencil.

"Well, Namine. You just won the skateboarding competition and went to celebrate with your friends and are going to Besaid for the rest of the summer." said Ansem while holding out the bowl to see if Roxas wanted some candy.

"Excuse me, but what about my grandma?" asked Kairi while Roxas took a piece of candy from the bowl.

"She is welcome to stay here and I'll personally see that she is taken care of." offered Ansem as Kairi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me, sir." spoke Roxas while he placed the wrapper on the coffee table. "But I was wondering if it be alright if I could come along, also."

Ansem though for a moment and turn his attention to the girls, "What do you think girls?" asked Ansem as he waited for a responses. Xion grabbed Namine by her shoulder and pull her back so that she was leaning back on the sofa while Xion and Kairi both came close to her and whispered among themselves. Roxas couldn't make out what they were discussing and looked to Ansem to only see him shrug with a smile on his face.

They broke apart and sat up on the edge of the sofa, "We'll let him come." said Xion. "If he isn't a distractions." Namine nudged Xion on her side. "Ow." said Xion as she rubbed her side.

"Please, excuse her. She thinks that Namine will lose her focuses because of Roxas." said Kairi happily as Namine also nudged her on her side.

"It's quiet alright." smiled Roxas. "I understand, but just let me know when I'm in the way."

"I think he's already in our way." mumbled Xion as she felt Namine nudge her again, but a lot harder than before.

"So, it's settled, than." said Ansem as he placed the bowl on the coffee table and took a seat. "Roxas will join you girls on your adventure to Destiny Island as a student also. I have a cottage for you girls to stay in, but please give Roxas some space, unless. I've just had a wonderful idea. But, Kairi could you take Xion to the kitchen."

Kairi wondered why Ansem told her to take Xion to the kitchen, but she heard it along with everyone else. Xion's stomach growled loudly as Kairi remembered that Xion had threw up her breakfast this morning. "Oh, sure. Come on, Xion. Let's make you a sandwich or something." said Kairi as she lead Xion out of the study leaving Namine, Roxas, and Ansem behind.

"Namine, as to not raise suspicion I want you and Roxas as a couple that is in love with each other." said Ansem as Namine eyes got wide while Roxas just smiled.

"You mean like a girlfriend and boyfriend?" asked Namine.

"That is your cover and besides all the boys seem to be interested in you." said Ansem while he pointed a finger at her. Namine could understand that none of the boys found Kairi interested even though she was more beautiful and as for Xion, she wasn't interested in them and would punch them out, first chances she gets. As for her, she was just being herself and maybe that was why most boys were attracted to her.

"So what do you say, Roxas. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" asked Namine as she looked into Roxas blue eyes. Roxas gave her a smile while looking into her aqua eyes.

"It would be an honor to have you as my girlfriend." said Roxas while Namine laugh.

"Then seal the deal." teased Ansem as Roxas laugh along with him while Namine blush.

"Ansem." wined Namine with her face still red.

'_And so the girls started their adventure with Roxas. Seeking out the person named Sora that lived on Destiny Island. In search of truth, justice, and information of the unknown enemy.'_

"They will be victories and will bring him to justice." said Ansem as he stood on the recliner in Marlene's room in his victory pose. This still made Marlene question his age, but laughed along with her grandfather as Ansem tucked her in while she hugged Peep and quickly fell asleep. "Good night, my sweet, sweet, Marlene."

Ansem once again turned off all the lights except for Marlene's nightlight and was once again looking out the window from his study as a pale full moon shone from the sky with stars that twinkled. Kairi, Xion, and Namine, along with Roxas sat in silence on the rooftop of Kairi's house as they all looked up into the sky being amazed at something so beautiful.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Alright, I'm finished with this chapter and the other day I got an alert for my last chapter and thought 'someone is actually reading this?'. Anyways, please review, but know flames. Next chapter "School Day." see you later.**

**Preview:**

"Come on, Xion. We're going to be late." called Kairi as she and Namine along with Roxas stood outside her room with their uniforms on.

"Just go without me or tell them I got sick." said Xion from inside her room.

**See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: School Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Disney.**

**Chapter 3: School Day**

The sound of ocean waves crashing on shore could be heard from the cottage that Kairi, Namine, and Xion, with Roxas were staying while another sound could be heard as Kairi gently knock on Xion's room door one more time, than twice.

"Come on, Xion. We're going to be late." called Kairi as she and Namine along with Roxas stood outside her room with their uniforms on with their backpacks on while Kairi carried a tan briefcase that had a lace strap.

"Just go without me or tell them I got sick." said Xion from inside her room.

"You don't even sound sick." said Kairi. "Come on, we can't leave without you."

"Can't you pick the lock." suggested Namine. "Cause this is getting ridiculous."

"Don't even think about it." said Xion.

"She heard that?" asked Roxas with amazement. Kairi tried to convince Xion to come out of her room calmly until she got frustrated and started banging on the door.

"COME ON! THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" shouted Kairi while Namine and Roxas stood by still waiting.

"Why doesn't she want to come out of her room?" whisper Roxas into Namine's ear.

"Either, she doesn't like school and is very shy around people that she doesn't know very well or maybe it's because of the required uniform for the girls." explained Namine as Roxas thought about it and overlooked Namine. She was wearing a baby blue padded skirt that was just an inch above her knees, with a short sleeve button up shirt, while she wore a pair of black dress shoes and knee high navy blue socks, and it was required that all students wear a baby blue tie. Roxas was dressed in navy blue cargo pants, a short sleeve button up shirt, and a pair of black sneakers that could pass as dress shoes until he could get a pair.

"I understand why she hates the school, but why would she hate the dress code?" whispered Roxas.

"DON'T TELL HIM!" shouted Xion from her room as Roxas was again, amazed that she could hear him even when he whispered. Namine smiled and moved Kairi aside so she could speak to Xion.

"Xion, I'll promise not to tell him, but if only you don't come out of your room." said Namine calmly as they heard the door click and open as Xion stepped out of her room fully dressed in her uniform while holding her black briefcase with the sling on her shoulder.

"I hate you." said Xion as she glared at Namine.

"I know." replied Namine with a smile on her face.

"Oh, my god." said Kairi as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock and remove it. "You look so cute."

"Shut up." said Xion angrily as Namine thought the same thing, but didn't say anything.

"But your so cute, right Roxas?" asked Kairi as she turned to Roxas, but saw that he was already halfway out the door with Namine beside him.

"Come on we're going to be late." said Xion as she went after Namine and Roxas while Kairi soon caught with them after locking the door. They then started on the dirt path to the school with Namine and Roxas in front while Xion and Kairi were following them a few feet back.

"God, I hate this thing." said Xion, still annoyed that she was wearing a skirt. "I can feel the wind blow between my legs. How can you and Namine stand this stupid skirt?"

"Be thankful that it's not a mini-skirts." said Kairi as she laugh at the thought. "You won't be able to run in them and have to be extra careful."

"I hate this stupid skirt." complained Xion again as she looked ahead. Namine was laughing along with Roxas as they lead the way to the school.

"So, how does Kairi know so much about the island?" asked Roxas as he looked back behind with, but quickly turned around when he was receiving glares from Xion. "And what does Xion have against the dress code?"

"I promise Xion that I wouldn't tell, but Kairi has been here before with her grandmother. You see, Kairi's grandmother thought it was best if Kairi stayed here with her guardians and get a better education, but Kairi was more concern about taking care of grandmother as best as she could." explain Namine while Roxas kept listening. "Her grandmother told her to think about it. So, Kairi looked into the school district and gathered all the paperwork and was taken on a tour around the school. In the end, her grandmother couldn't convinced her to stay, but was grateful that Kairi has been with her. I hope she gets to see her, before she moves on."

"Who Kairi?" asked Roxas as he looked back again and turned back around. "Is she going somewhere?"

"No, not Kairi. Her grandmother. She's getting old." said Namine sadly. "She's so sweet to us that she made us feel apart of the family."

"How did you meet Kairi?" asked Roxas.

"I don't remember even with Xion. I can't remember how I met them." said Namine as she started thinking. "I think I met her at school and Xion, I think she…um."

"You can't remember?" asked Roxas while he raised a brow.

"I couldn't remember, since this was after my head injury." said Namine. "I didn't lose all my memories, since I did remember some embarrassing things and knew who my parents were and knew that I was friends with Kairi and Xion, but it's just a blur to me when I think about it."

"Is it frustrating not remembering any of your important memories?" asked Roxas as he examined Namine's puzzled face.

"Yeah, but it can't be that important. Right?" said Namine as she looked on ahead and saw the large school which was surrounded by a 10 foot, chain link fence. She and Roxas stop as Xion and Kairi caught up with them.

"There it is." said Kairi happily. "Destiny High School, it looks like they extend it because it was a lot smaller when I first came here."

"I should've of wore my black jacket." said Xion feeling still annoyed that she was wearing a skirt.

"But you hate the heat, also." reminded Namine. "Plus, your jacket is heavier and you'll be sweating all day. Come on, Roxas. Hold my hand and stand close."

Xion lets out a long sigh and followed along with her friends to the school. After they had eaten breakfast, they headed to their first class. The school's schedule was that each student take five periods of classes and their first class starts at 8:45. Roxas had agreed to walked Namine to her class. They stood by the front door as the first bell rang.

"Okay, I see you later and remember to keep a eye out for Sora." said Namine as some students walked into the classroom and took their seat while Roxas stood outside in the hall with Namine and slightly nodded in understanding. "Alright, kiss me on the cheek." Roxas hesitated for a moment and lead down and lightly peeked Namine on the cheek as they both blush as Roxas left without saying anything while heading to his class. Namine stepped into her first class which was history and walked up to the teacher. "Hi, I'm the new student."

"Ah, yes. Hold on." said the teacher which was a guy as he cleared his throat. "Alright. Settle down. Welcome back and first we have a new student that will be joining us. You want to introduce yourself?"

Namine stood in front of the class of students as she quickly examined the faces and cleared her throat. "My name is Namine White and it's nice to meet all of you."

**Meanwhile**

"And what do you like to do Kairi?" asked another teacher that taught Science and seemed intelligent for her age.

"I like to enjoy writing poetry." said Kairi with a smile as she answered the question.

**Elsewhere**

"I…uh…um…I…don't…like…skirts." said Xion nervously as she tried to find the right words to say, but was too sky. "Um…I'm from Hollow Bastion."

**Two doors down from History**

"I moved here because I didn't like living in the city." said Roxas as he finished his introduction while his teacher told him to take the empty seat by the window. Roxas sat down and listened to the lecture about equations and how everything work if done in a simple pattern. Everyone would start the same introduction with every class and after wards they would listen for any signs of Sora during the attendance, but throughout all the morning periods their was no Sora in any of their classes. The bell had rang to dismiss the students for lunch as everyone headed to the cafeteria and met up with old friends and old enemies. Roxas waited for Namine on a wooden bench outside the cafeteria until a girl with green eyes and light brown hair that slightly curled by her shoulders. Her bangs were also curled as she wore the uniform also, but her skirt was a little shorter.

"Hey, you're the new guy right?" asked the girl in a happy tone as she stared at Roxas while he found her too cheerful.

"Yeah, I'm Roxas." said Roxas as he kept a lookout for Namine.

"Hi, Roxas. I'm Selphie." introduced Selphie as she held a hand out as Roxas shook her hand. "So, were you going to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for my girlfriend." said Roxas as he didn't noticed the disappointed look on Selphie.

"Oh. Anyways, welcome to Destiny High." said Selphie in a cheerful voice to hide her disappointment. "I'll see you around."

"Okay." smiled Roxas as he saw Namine walking down the hall towards him while hugging her sketchpad and talking to a long sliver-haired boy that looked a least a year older than her. Roxas couldn't see what color his eyes were since they were cover by his long bangs.

"Oh, Roxas. I like you to meet Riku." said Namine as she introduce Riku. "Riku this is my boyfriend, Roxas."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." smile Riku as he shook hands with Roxas.

"You, too." said Roxas as he noticed that Riku had a firm grip while they shook hands. Kairi then stood next to the small group as Riku noticed her.

"Hi, I'm Kairi." smiled Kairi as she happily waved at Riku.

"And I'm Xion." said Xion from behind Riku.

"It's nice to meet you all." said Riku as he looked at the group of friends. "So, why don't we get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." said Xion quickly as she pushed the group into the cafeteria.

"Please, excuse her. She gets real hungry." laughed Kairi as Riku chuckled along with her. "She didn't eat much at breakfast since we were a little late."

"I understand, I have a friend that's like that also." said Riku and pointed to a table that was next to a smooth round pillar. "We sit right there."

"You mean where that kid with the spiky brown hair is?" asked Roxas as he also noticed Selphine.

"Yeah, that him. Just a warning, he's a messy eater." said Riku as he took a food tray and stood behind Xion as she overlooked the selection of food that was being served. Xion took a plate of sliced pizza and another plate of cheeseburger with waffle fries, then got a cup of chocolate pudding that was served with two chocolate chip cookies and helped herself to a cup of orange jello and finally got a can of Banora apple juice. Riku looked at her selection of food and turned to Kairi. "Does she anyways eat junk food?" asked Riku.

"For five years, but I don't understand how she doesn't gain weight." said Kairi as she saw Xion pay for her food and waited for her friends to get there food. Kairi helped herself to a bowl of salad that came with crackers and decided to go with a ranch dressing and got herself a bottle of water. Namine as looked at the selection of food and went with the salad also but didn't get any dressing as she waited for Roxas to make a choice.

"You should get a salad, too." suggested Namine as Roxas took a tray and got a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, that sounds great, but I'm not so much of a vegetable fan." said Roxas as he got some cubes of tofu and a cup of mix fruit. "I prefer eating mostly fruit."

"And what about your tofu?" asked Namine as she got a can of tomato juice.

"I don't know where I got the habit of eating tofu." said Roxas while getting a can of soda. Riku paid for his food and showed Xion to the table while Kairi, Namine, and Roxas all paid for theirs with the exception of Roxas paying for Namine's food and follow Riku to the table.

"Hey, guys I want you to meet Xion, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas." said Riku as he introduced each of them as they gave a friendly hello while Xion only took a seat at a random chair. "And these are my friends Selphine, Tidus, Wakka, and Sora."

"You!" said Xion as she stood up while at the same time she pointed a finger at Sora as if he did something wrong.

"Me?" said Sora questionably as he stared at Xion with his blue eyes as he looked to his other friends.

"You know Sora?" asked Tidus while he scratched his spiky blonde hair.

"No, of course not." said Kairi nervously as she lead in and whispered to Xion. "Put your hand down."

"But Xion seems to know him from somewhere." said Selphie as Xion put her hand down and took her seat.

"Ya, man." agreed Wakka.

"Please excuse us." said Namine as she and Kairi dragged Xion off the chair and stood somewhere in private, leaving Roxas with the confused group.

Roxas turned his attention back to the group of new friends. "So, uh…that's a cool hair style." said Roxas as he looked at Wakka's orange brown hair that was sticking up from the front of his head kind a like a fro-hawk but slightly curved with a blue headband just above his orange brown brows.

"Thanks, bro. yours looks interesting too?" said Wakka in his islander accent as Roxas just chuckled and took a seat and started eating his pizza as he looked back once and awhile to see the group of girls huddle together.

"Why did you suddenly say that?" asked Kairi

"I don't know. I guess I got excited. So what." said Xion

"They think you know Sora." said Namine.

"Well, now that we found him. We need to question him." suggested Xion as she looked towards a confused Sora as he ate his sandwich slowly.

"We can't just question him. We'll just scare him more." said Kairi as Xion turned her attention back to her friends. "Let's know him better and see if he can tell us anything."

"We have to hurry though." said Namine to Kairi. "Remember our school starts in a month from now."

"Let me talk to him. I can make him tell us what we need to know." said Xion as Kairi and Namine looked at her.

"Your method of making people talk is by tying them up by their legs to the ceiling and tell them some scientific story about heat, but instead you used a pop icicle cause you tell them that their nervous system can't tell the difference." said Kairi.

"You also bound their hands and burn a steak with a blowtorch." added Namine as Kairi agreed with her.

"You got to admit it is a faster way." said Xion as Kairi and Namine agreed with her. "Okay we'll do it your way, but who'll talk to him?"

"I can't do it because I'm with Roxas." said Namine as Xion and her looked at Kairi.

"Okay, I'll talk to him and see if I can get anything out of him." said Kairi as they broke apart and headed back to the table.

"You could just pump him for information." suggested Xion while on they're way back to the table. In response, Kairi just gave Xion a disgust face and pinched her shoulder. "Ow. It was just a suggestion."

Once they were back they all took a seat, "Sorry about that, but Xion thought Sora was someone she knew." said Kairi with a smile as she took a seat between Sora and Riku.

"Yeah, Sora reminded her of this one boy she used to know that she had a crushed on." giggled Namine as Xion accidentally choked on her drink.

"Oh, so that's why." said Sora as Xion only nodded while she was clearing her throat. "So, you want to go out sometime?"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in a boy." said Xion as she resumed eating while everyone laughed at her comment while Sora was embarrassed.

"I'm not a boy?" said Sora in a offended way, but everyone kept laughing at him. "Seriously, stop laughing."

"Sorry, but we can't take you seriously." laughed Riku.

"Plus, you saying that you're not a boy makes it worst." said Xion as everyone started laughing again while Sora got even more angrier and form a fist.

"Come on. Let's stop laughing for Sora's sake." said Kairi as everyone calm down and continued eating.

"Thanks…uh, Kairi. Was it?" question Sora as Kairi smile at him and nodded. "So when did you guys moved here?"

"About a week ago." said Kairi as she locked eyes with Sora. For the rest of the lunch period Kairi and Sora talked about their favorite things while Roxas happily fed Namine her salad as Xion would answer some of Riku's question as simple as she could while Selphine and Tidus watched Wakka spin his blue and white ball on one finger. From talking with Sora, Kairi learned that Sora had a collection of harpoons in his room and only lived with his mother and knew nothing about his father. He's been friends with Riku ever since preschool and during the summer break, they all hanged out on a small island that was just off the coast.

"You should come after school." said Sora as he nibbled on an apple.

"So, are you inviting me and my friends or just me." smiled Kairi while she raised a brow as she slightly flirted with Sora as he looked at her. Selphine had noticed Sora's expression from across the table and giggle.

'_Aw, that's so romantic'_ thought Selphie as she waited to see what Sora would say.

Sora wasn't thinking straight as he was lost in Kairi's eyes. "I'm…sure your friends can come." said Sora as he looked away and blushed while Selphine sighed happily.

'_I should ask Kairi to teach me that stare.'_ thought Selphie as she giggled at the thought. The bell had finally rung as the students put their trash in the trashcan and left a stack of trays on a table that was close by the kitchen. The group of friends packed all their belongings.

"I'll see you later. Okay." said Roxas as he peeked Namine on the cheek again and went to his locker as everyone else went their own ways except for Kairi and Sora. During their conversation they found out that they had the same two classes for the rest of the day. And so the day went by as the four friends introduced themselves to each of their classmates in different places. When the final bell rang Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Roxas all met up at the gate and started the walk back to the cottage. The next day was the same routine except that they didn't need to introduced themselves nor needed help finding the right class. Roxas and Namine still acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, but Roxas couldn't help feel attracted to Namine. Wednesday past quickly and Thursday was the same as Kairi and Sora talk to each other while getting to know different things about each other as Selphine thought it was romantic that Sora was taking an interest in Kairi while on the other hand would giggle when Kairi slightly flirted with Sora and made him blush. Xion soon started to open up to Riku and would talk to him more than before, but she still hated her skirt and would prefer pants instead. The day had once again pasted until it was Friday afternoon as Sora and Kairi spent the last few minutes talking quietly while waiting for the dismissal bell.

"So, Kairi do you have any plans?" asked Sora quietly.

"No, not really. Why?" asked Kairi as she was making something in her hands.

"Well…you see…uh" Sora couldn't help, but blush as he scratched the back of his head and nervously laugh. "I was wondering if…you wanted to…uh…go out with me."

"Sure that sounds great." said Kairi as she looked into Sora's eyes.

"You don't mind?" asked Sora as he thought it was strange that Kairi had answered him quickly.

"No, not at all." said Kairi as she placed her hand gently on top of Sora's. The sudden contact made Sora blush even more as Kairi silently giggled at Sora's expression. "I was hoping you would."

"You were?" said Sora happily as he smiled at Kairi.

"Yep." answered Kairi while smiling back at Sora. Then the bell had finally ring as all the students were happy that they get two days of rest until they were back again on Monday. Kairi walked beside Sora as they first stopped by Kairi's locker, than Sora' locker and finally met up with her friends at the front gate and started walking on the dirt path back to the cottage while Kairi and Sora headed to another direction. Namine and Xion didn't think much about it as they kept walking with Roxas between them.

"I wonder where their going?" said Roxas.

"I don't know, but as long as Kairi gets something out of Sora that can useful. I don't care." said Xion as she sighed while kicking a pebble along the dirt path.

"So, Xion why don't you like to wear skirts?" asked Roxas. Ever since Xion made a big deal out of it on Monday, Roxas wanted to know why Xion didn't like skirts.

"Why don't wear one and find out." said Xion as she rolled her eyes and quickly walked ahead in front of Namine and Roxas.

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked that question." said Namine as she watched Xion disappeared out of their sights when she had walked over the hill. "Some things are best kept a secret."

"What's her problem? Why is she always like this?" asked Roxas as Namine deeply sighed.

"She wasn't like this before. I guess you could say she was similar to Kairi, but was always shy. She had no memory of her parents and lived by herself all her life. When I first met her she was in deep depression, but would hide her face with a hood. Remember that jacket she mention on Monday." said Namine as Roxas nodded. "Well that was more like her turtle shell. It hid her emotions and she never told anyone about it all because she felt like her parents had abandon her and would cry herself to sleep. Kairi's grandmother saw this and she knew how to fix a broken heart. It was by her love that Xion soon felt like she belong in a family. You see, even though she didn't have any memories of her parents, she still had a family that loved her. Me and Kairi are like sisters to her and she won't admit that she loves us, but we can tell how she feels about us." Namine stopped as Roxas looked at her and could see that she was in deep thoughts. Roxas wait until Namine was done. She then lifted up her head and smiled as if something was funny. "I think I know what's been bothering her."

"What?" asked Roxas.

"I can't jump to conclusion, but I think she's in love." said Namine as she felt overjoyed while Roxas was speechless.

"I wonder with who?" said Roxas as they started walking again. "I've always thought she was a heartless person, but now she seems less rude."

"Well, I could tried to convince her to tell me, but that the same time, I think it would be rude to interfere in her business." said Namine as she remember the last time Kairi was nosy about Xion that she dug through her room and found her diary and was about to read it, but Xion had stopped her and next thing she knew, Xion was sitting on her back and twisting her arm as Kairi swore not to interfere in her business again. While remembering this Namine chuckled and move her single bang out of her eyes. "I'm going to regret this."

"Are you going to talk to her?" asked Roxas as Namine nodded. They soon came to the cottage as Xion came back out with her normal clothes on. She was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and had on a pair of black baggy short pants and her black and white sneakers. She had walked over to the mailbox and took out a single enveloped and looked at it and went back inside. She didn't speak to Namine or Roxas as the two went inside and Namine saw the latter that was addressed to Kairi.

Sora sat on the paopu tree trunk that grew crooked to where he could sit on it as Kairi also sat with him on the tree as they watched the sunset from the small island. The sky burned a bright red and orange as the colors reflected off the ocean creating a mirror like scenery. "This is beautiful." said Kairi as she was blown away.

"Yeah, as a kid this has always been my favorite spot to come and watch the sunset." said Sora as he smiled. "It's so special to me that I thought you should come see it too."

"It's lovely." said Kairi as she lead on Sora's shoulder and intertwined her fingers with Sora's. Sora slightly jerked as he looked around and saw no one in sight. This suddenly felt awkward to him and he didn't know what to do as he sat there with Kairi leading on his shoulder and holding his hand as they continued to watch the sunset.

While on the main island, Riku was looking through a pair of binoculars and smiled as he stood on the deck with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. "Sora's on the island." said Riku to Selphine as he handed her the binoculars. "He's sitting on the paopu tree."

Selphie also looked through the binoculars and deeply sighed. "Aw, that's so cute." said Selphie as she focused the binoculars. "Their holding hands. They make a great couple."

"Let me see." said Tidus as he reached for the binoculars. "Whoa, Wakka you gotta check this out."

Tidus then handed the binoculars to Wakka as he looked. "Our boy is starting to become a man." said Wakka as everyone laughed and were glad for Sora. Selphie than took the binoculars as Riku, Tidus, and Wakka left her by herself as she continued to watched Sora and Kairi as the sky started getting darker. Riku soon came back for his binoculars when it was too dark to see them now as Selphie and Riku went home.

Sora had walked Kairi all the way home as they were still holding hands. They stopped just outside the cottage that Kairi was staying at as they continued to talk about random things. "Well, Sora. Thank you for the lovely time."

"Yeah, we should do it again." smiled Sora as he played with Kairi's hands. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay see you tomorrow." said Kairi as she lightly kissed Sora on the cheek and laughed as Sora turned redder. "See you." She left Sora standing under the streetlamp as he covered his cheek that Kairi had kissed and was speechless. That he didn't noticed Riku and Selphie where behind him as Riku put Sora in a headlock.

"Come on, Sora. You can't stand there all night." chuckled Riku as he freed Sora from his hold while Selphine giggled.

"How long have you two been standing there?" asked Sora as he blushed again.

"We just got here." lied Riku as Selphie giggled again. "Why what happened?"

"Nothing." said Sora quickly as he started to walk away from his friends as he heard them laugh, but didn't stay long enough as he made a run for home.

There was no moon out, but still the four friends sat outside in the backyard on lounge chairs looking up at the stars. Namine pointed to some stars that created shapes to Roxas as Kairi looked up, but her mind was else where. As for Xion she stared up at the stars, but didn't seem interested while the latter for Kairi laid on the table and was still sealed.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: That's the end for this chapter. Please review, but no flames. Plus, I would like to thank Pomegranata for their kind reviews. I didn't think anyone was reading this. So, again, thank you Pomegranata and God bless you. Next chapter "The Journey Begins", See you later.**

**Preview:**

"Have you seen Kairi?" asked Namine as Xion shook her head 'no'. "Where could she have gone?"

**See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Disney. Rated T for some reason.**

**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**

The sun shorn through the windows of the cottage as Namine quietly sat on the living room floor with her legs crossed as she did her morning meditations as Kairi came into the room and smiled at her as she continued to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, she then walked over to the fridge and took out an egg and half a gallon of milk. She carefully placed the egg into the bowl and carried the bowl and milk over to the stove and carefully sat them down on the counter. She turned her attention to a cabinet and took out a fry pan and placed it on the stove. After she had turned on the stove to a medium heat, she cracked the egg against the bowl and pour the egg yokes into the bowl and poured some milk into the bowl while she mixed them together with a spoon that she got while getting the pan as she threw away the egg shell. Kairi then poured the mixture into the fry pan and turned the heat to high. While her breakfast was cooking she got a spatula as Xion came into the kitchen.

"Morning." said Xion in a groggy voice as she rubbed her eyes and looked in the fridge and took out the orange juice carton and started to drink from the carton.

"Used a cup." sigh Kairi as she folded her breakfast and flipped it with eases to cook on the other side.

"Okay, mom." said Xion in her annoyed tone as she walked over to the cabinet and got a glass cup. "So, what are you making?"

"An omelet." said Kairi as Xion took a look at her breakfast.

"Where's the cheese and mushrooms?" asked Xion as Kairi flipped her omelet again.

"I guess I forgot to add the cheese and we don't have any mushrooms." said Kairi as she turned off the stove and used the spatula to quickly placed her omelet on a plate. "Should I make you something?"

"No, I prefer to make my own breakfast." said Xion as she gulped all her orange juice and walked back to the fridge and took out a bag of potatoes, pack of sausage and bacon, the whole carton of eggs. She placed everything on the counter and placed the pan that Kairi used into the sink and got a huge skillet. She then turned the stove to a medium heat as she cracked two eggs into the bowl that Kairi had used and mixed them together with the spatula and poured her batter into the skillet and stirred the eggs making them into scrambled eggs and set the heat to low.

She then, took out one sausage and two bacon from the package and placed them into the skillet. As her breakfast cook she took out three potatoes and quickly wash them as she cut them into half inch cubes and placed them into the bowl that she used. When she was finished cutting the potatoes, she walked back to the stove and turned the bacon and sausage over and poured her potatoes cubes into the skillet. Kairi watch as Xion continued to cook her breakfast as she placed two bread into the toaster and turned her attention back to the stove as she got a plate out of the cabinet. Xion turned the stove off and placed her breakfast on the plate and got the toast out of the toaster and took her plate to the table as she sat down next to Kairi. "Can you pass the salt." said Xion as Kairi chuckled.

"Something smells good." said Namine as she took a seat across from Xion as Kairi handed Xion the salt shaker.

"Morning, Namine." greeted Kairi as she got back up to put her plate into the sink and got two glass cups for her and Namine as Xion happily ate her breakfast. Kairi handed Namine as glass of orange juice as she sat the carton next to the large bowl of fruits. "Here you go, Namine."

"Thanks." said Namine as she took the glass cup of juice and sipped slowly.

"So, any plans for today?" asked Xion as she finished the last of her eggs and put her fork and plate away and poured herself another cup of orange juice.

"Sora, invited us to the island." said Kairi as she took another drink of her juice. "We'll leave as soon as Roxas wakes up."

"Why is he sleeping late?" asked Xion as Kairi shrugged and turned to Namine for a answer.

"He went to early last night, but he had a nightmare. He was dreaming that he was at the pillar, you know, the Dive of Heart pillar." said Namine as Kairi and Xion nodded yes. "Anyways, he was their and he was fighting a mysterious figure that had yellow eyes. Apparently, the figure killed him."

"Was it a heartless?" asked Kairi while taking another drink as Xion poured herself another glass of orange juice.

"No, he said it was human." said Namine as she took a sip of her juice. "Or something that had the figure of a human."

"It's was just a dream." said Xion as she reached for the carton of orange juice again. The morning had gone by and it was almost noon as the three girls were fully dressed. Xion wore a black t-shirt with black baggy short pants with her usual black and white sneakers. Kairi decided to wear her pink bustier dress that had a three long zippers with a white halter top that had a black hood connected to it under her dress and a pair of white, black, and purple sneakers. She also wore a black strap that she used as a belt that had a black notebook size pouch. As for Namine she decided to go with a simple white sundress with a pair of baby blue sandals that she decorated with five flower petals on each sandal. "What the hell is taking him?" complained Xion as Kairi placed three bracelets on her left wrist.

"Maybe, you should check up on him." suggested Kairi as she looked towards Namine.

"I'll go wake him." said Xion impatiently as she headed to Roxas' room. Xion went down the hall and knocked on his door and gently let herself in his room. Roxas was still in deep sleep, he was laying on his side so that he was facing the door, his bed was positioned in the corner. Xion quietly made her way to his side as she sat down on his bed and shook him. "Hey, wake up." said Xion, but it didn't seem like hard shaking didn't work as Roxas laid on his back. "Roxas! Get up!" shouted Xion with a hard shake.

Roxas groan as his arm wrapped around Xion waist and pulled her into his bed as he laid to his side. He was facing the wall, but Xion was laying between him and the wall as she struggled to get out of his arms, but he seemed to huge her more tightly while he was still asleep. Xion tried to loosen his grip around her waist and lower back, she wiggled and pushed out of Roxas hold and stood up and was glad that Kairi and Namine weren't in the room to see her embarrassed face as she stormed out of the room.

"Did you wake him up?" asked Kairi as Xion made her way into the kitchen and turned on the sink.

"Yeah, but he wanted a cup of water." said Xion as she fill a large jug.

"But that's a pitcher." said Namine as Xion just shrugged it off.

"Wait, he wants water in a jug?" question Kairi as she looked to Namine. "Did something happen?"

"No, everything is fine." said Xion as she turned the sink water off and headed back to Roxas' room. Kairi and Namine watched as Xion entered Roxas' room as they both heard a yell.

Roxas sat up on his bed as he wiped off the water from his face. His blankets, pillow, and bed was all wet as he glared at Xion. "What was that for?" demanded Roxas as he stood up and noticed that his shirt was also wet.

"It's almost noon and Kairi's friend invited us to the island." said Xion sounding annoyed as Roxas walked over to his dresser and took out a clean dry black shirt. He set it aside as he took off his wet shirt. Feeling embarrassed again, Xion whacked Roxas in back of his head.

"WHAT!" shouted Roxas as he rubbed his head and turned to face Xion.

"At least tell me to leave so you can change!" said Xion as she slightly blush when she looked at Roxas' chest.

"Then get out of here! You don't need my permission!" said Roxas as Xion stormed out of his room. She went back into the living room and sat down with an angry look on her face. Kairi and Namine didn't want to ask her what was all the yelling about as they waited for Roxas to get dressed. Roxas finally entered the living fully dress in kaki pants, he had on a white short sleeve button shirt with the black shirt under it with his sneakers on. "Sorry for keeping you guy for waiting. So shall we go?"

"But what about breakfast or lunch?" asked Namine.

"I'll get a pretzel from those street vendors." said Roxas as they all headed for the door as Kairi locked the door once they were outside. They started the short walk to the piers as Roxas stopped by a vendors stand and ordered a pretzel. When they arrived at the piers, they were greeted by a friendly face.

"Hey, guy." said Sora happily as each one said hello except Xion. "I got a large boat that we can all fit in. Oh, the others are already on the island." said Sora as he pointed to the small island. "Kairi why don't you and your friends get in and Roxas could you help with the rowing?"

"Yeah, sure I still need to wake up." said Roxas as he took a seat in the boat and got one oar as Sora loosen the rope tied to the pier and push them out and took a seat next to Roxas as he got the other oar. Sora instructed Roxas to follow his pattern as they rowed the boat towards the small island. After a few minutes of rowing, they arrived at the small island.

"How did all these stuff get here?" asked Roxas as he looked at the huge wooden fort with a tree house that had wooden catwalk. Next to a waterfall their was a tall shack that had a bridge that lead to another smaller island and at the far side of the island was another large shack.

"Ah, me, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and Riku brought most of these stuff from off the main island and we basically live here. There's a huge supplies of coconut trees, we also have wild mushroom, and we also catch fish if we want something different. Don't drink from the ocean, drink from the waterfall."

Every turn their attention towards Xion as she had her hands cup. She just sighed as she un-cup her hand and stood up. "Okay, dad." she mumbled as she went over to the waterfall.

"So, where's everyone else?" asked Roxas.

"Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie are probably up in the fort and Riku is over their by the tree." said Sora as he pointed to the smaller island. "Let me give you guy a tour around the island."

Sora lead the group as he explain so areas. He took them to the other side of the island and explain to them that the broken down bridge was already there. Along the hill their was a tall tower that had a zip line that went down to a smaller tower. Their was a small forest of coconut trees and a tall cliff that Sora explained lead to the other side of the island when they saw a hole.

"So, that's everything there is." said Sora as he lead the group back to the other side. When they were back from where they came they saw Riku with a wooden sword with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka surrounding him. "Looks like they challenged Riku to a duel."

"Do they always do that?" asked Kairi as she watched with everyone else. Tidus quickly cross blades with Riku as he flipped safety away from Riku when he took a swing. Wakka saw this as a chance and threw his ball while Selphie swung a jump rope. Riku deflected the ball that ended up hitting Selphie. Tidus took another swing of his weapon as Wakka went to get his ball. Riku blocked his attacks and deflected his thrust. Wakka stood behind Riku with his ball as he threw it again, but Riku flipped backwards dodging both attack from Tidus and Wakka as the ball hit Tidus and stun him. Riku then slashed his weapon and Wakka was out. Tidus regain balance as he somersault towards Riku and came down with his weapon as Riku slightly turned as Tidus attack miss and Riku connected with his head using his hilt. Tidus fell to the soft sand on his knees.

"You okay?" asked Riku as he held a hand out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." smiled Tidus as Riku helped him up. As they both went over to check on Wakka and helped him up as Namine checked on Selphie.

"Hey, Sora how about you and Roxas go up against me?" offered Riku.

"How about a three way. We all go against each other." said Sora as he took out a wooden sword from his side that no one even noticed. "So what do you say, Roxas?"

"Hey, Tidus can I borrow your weapon?" said Roxas as Tidus tossed him his weapon that he easily caught. Roxas swung the weapon a few times to get used to handling it while Kairi walked along the shore looking for seashells as Namine took a seat by the waterfall with her sketchbook and started to draw while Xion watched the match. "Okay, I'm ready."

The three combatants face each other as they each took a step closer to each other and formed a small triangle. Roxas looked to the left and smirked at Sora as Sora smiled at him and looked to Riku. Sora was the first to swing his sword as Roxas blocked his attack while Riku swung at Sora as he moved aside and broke apart as they both duck Roxas attack. The three slash, stabbed while they also blocked and parried each of their attack as they started moving towards the wooden bridge. Riku leap up onto the bridge as Roxas blocked another attack from Sora and quickly dodge another attack as he scaled the shack and pursue Riku with Sora following behind him as Roxas stood between them. Sora thrust his weapon as Roxas moved aside while Riku deflected Sora's attack. Sora advanced even further forcing Riku on the smaller island as Roxas followed. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, with Xion all watched in awe as the three combatants continued the endless duel. There was a few trees on the small island as Sora used them as an advantage against Riku and Roxas. Every time Riku or Roxas attacked Sora he would twist and twirl around the trees and would attack either Riku or Roxas. Riku took a swung at Roxas as he leap out of safety and took a swung at Riku as he leap up on the trees. Roxas looked up and dodge another attack from Sora as he ran up the tree trunk and leap onto another tree.

"You seem well balance." smile Riku.

"So do you." smiled Roxas as he leap to another tree and swung at Riku as he dodge and block Roxas' attacks. Riku then attacked Roxas as he dodge and parried his attacks while Sora climbed up a tree and jump onto another and leap to another and attack both Roxas and Riku as all three attacked each other.

"Sora, watch your footing." said Riku as he swung his weapon to Roxas leg as he leap over it and Sora did the same, but lost his balance. Roxas then swung his weapon at Sora's torso and knocked the breath out of him and quickly grabbed his weapon as Sora fell into the ocean. In each hand Roxas held a weapon as he drew his attention back to Riku. Roxas swung both weapons at Riku, but he would easily dodge and block both weapons. Roxas continued his attacks as he knocked Riku's weapon out of his hand and watch it land into the ocean. Riku quickly dodge another attack and quickly grabbed Roxas' wrist and threw him over him as Roxas landed into the ocean. Riku looked down at Sora and Roxas and laugh as the two laughed along with him.

"I guess you win, again." said Sora as he swam to shore while Riku jump off the tree and met up with Sora and Roxas.

"That was a great match." said Riku as Roxas handed Sora his wooden sword and toss Tidus' weapon back to him. "You were great too, Roxas."

"Thanks you're a good fighter." said Roxas out of breath as he took a seat on the shore to dry off while Sora and Riku went to the other sided of the island. Xion took a seat next to Roxas. "Where are the others?"

"They went to the fort. Namine is still by the waterfall and Kairi went looking for more seashells on the other side of the island." explained Xion as she drew in the soft sand.

"So, what's on your mind?" asked Roxas as he laid down on the sand.

"Well, I've been thinking, from the way that the three of you fought only you and Sora would be equally matched because you both show compassion, but Riku." said Xion as she stopped drawing in the sand. "He fights with killer instinct."

"Yeah, I've noticed that even if Sora is his friend, he still attacked him." said Roxas as he looked up to the sky.

"Maybe he can change." said Xion as she stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go look for something to eat. You want something?"

"No, I'm fine." said Roxas as he sat up and stood up while Xion went for a walk. Roxas went over to the waterfall where Namine was still drawing. Meanwhile, Sora met up with Kairi as she sat on her knees while she created a pattern with the shells she found. She took out a needle and thread from her pouch and poked into the shells as hard as she could and put the thread through the holes.

"So, what are you making?" asked Sora as he took a seat next to Kairi.

"I don't know. I though this would be a nice present for my grandmother." said Kairi as she finished tying the threads together. She held up the star shape charm as Sora examined the charm that was the shape of a star, but had a crown form in the middle. Kairi had tied a braded piece of yarn to one end of the star that had a smiley face drawn in. "I think she'll love it."

The rest of the day went by as everyone went home when it was getting darker. Sora and Kairi sat by on the paopu tree and watched the sunset. They were the only ones left on the island as Kairi lead on his shoulder again while Sora was still trying to get used to Kairi. "I'm, Kairi?" asked Sora as Kairi looked into his eyes.

"Yes?" said Kairi as she saw Sora blush slightly as she smiled at his cute expression.

"I know I've only known you for a week, I can't help feel…" Sora paused as he reached up for a ripe paopu fruit and examined it in his hand. "Do you want half?"

"Why did you change the subject?" smiled Kairi as Sora tried to think of something to say. "Just say it."

Sora let out a long sigh and looked Kairi in the eye again. "I think I like you." said Sora as he waited for Kairi to respond.

"Well, I think I like you too." smiled Kairi as she gave Sora a kiss on his cheek. "So, did you still want to spare that fruit?"

Sora smiled as broke the paopu fruit in half and gave one to her as they happily ate the sweet bitter fruit. From the main island Selphie was looking through Riku's binoculars again as she let out a happy sigh.

"That's so romantic." said Selphie as she handed Riku the binoculars as he looked through them. "They're sharing a paopu fruit."

"What's so special about that fruit." asked Xion while leaning on the wooden rails of the pier that they stood on.

"According to our legend, if two people were to share the paopu fruit their destinies become intertwined forever." explain Selphie as Xion looked at her confusedly. "They just made a promise to each other to be together no matter where there are."

"You'll have to excuse her, she never fell in love before." said Namine with Roxas hugging her waist. Xion just gave Namine a glare and headed back to the cottage. "Xion. I'm sorry."

Xion didn't listen as she was gone out of their sights. "Come on, we should head back." said Roxas as he lead Namine by the hand. "Good night, guys."

"Good night." waved Selphie.

"See ya." said Riku as he headed home also. Roxas and Namine caught up with Xion as she walked faster, but they still kept up with her.

"Xion. Please, I'm sorry about what I said." pleaded Namine as Xion didn't say anything as she continued to walk. "Come on, just say something."

"Okay, sure. But actions speak louder than words." said Xion as she quickly turned around throwing a punch towards Namine. Roxas quickly stood in front of her and took the punch. Roxas stood their as he rubbed his jaw. "Damn. Just leave me alone."

Xion continued walking as she turned down a street leaving Namine alone with Roxas. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about her."

"It's okay." said Roxas as he opened and closed his jaw. "I don't blame her for what she did."

"Why?" asked Namine as Roxas took a seat on a bench.

"When she punched me, I saw something in her eyes." said Roxas as he remembered seeing her face. "I saw a worried expression that she quickly changed into a glare. Things will work out later, just give it time."

Roxas and Namine were soon back at the cottage as Roxas went to his room while Namine waited for Kairi to return. Xion sat in her room with the door closed as she looked at her hand that she punched Roxas with. "Why do I feel guilty?" asked Xion as she stood up and laid on her bed. There was a soft knock on her door. "Who is it." said Xion as she already knew it was Namine.

"Can I come in?" asked Namine as she opened the door a little.

"Yeah, sure." said Xion as she sat up on her bed while Namine took a seat to face her.

"Roxas doesn't hold anything against you." said Namine.

"Why, I punched him when I tried to punch you." said Xion.

"You know you wouldn't be able to punch me." said Namine with a smile that Xion had to chuckle at. "You would end up hurting yourself, but even though you didn't hurt me, you still suffered yourself."

"I guess you're right. When I punched Roxas I felt guilty." said Xion truthfully as Namine stared at her in shocked.

"Do you like him?" asked Namine quietly as Xion stared at her in the eyes.

"How would I know." said Xion as she turned away from Namine's gaze as she smile at Xion.

"Come on, Roxas noticed that you've been acting strangely and asked me about it." said Namine as she poke Xion on her side. "You can tell me."

"If don't stop poking me, than I won't tell you." giggled Xion while trying to sound serious. Namine stopped poking her as Xion turned back around.

"I guess I do." said Xion as they both heard the door open and closed. "Kairi is home. Don't tell her anything or Roxas."

"Sure, okay." said Namine as Kairi appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, here you are. Why is it so dark in here?" said Kairi as she flipped on the lights "So what should we have for dinner?"

"Salad." suggested Namine as Xion rolled her eyes.

"How about spaghetti and pizza." said Xion.

"Why not both." said Kairi as she left the room and went into the kitchen. Xion chuckled as she followed after Kairi to help her with the pizza while Namine did the salad. Each girl had something to do as Xion took care of making the pizza while Kairi boiled water for the spaghetti as Namine chopped a head of lettuces, some carrots, tamatos, green bell peppers, and cucumbers. They told Roxas to prepare the table. Namine then tossed the salad in a large bowl as Xion took the pizza out of the oven while Kairi served the spaghetti on each plate. After they had finished eating and washed the dishes, they were once again sitting outside in the backyard looking up at the pale full moon. When it was getting late they all headed for bed.

"Oh, Kairi you have a letter." said Xion as she pointed to the coffee table. "Good night."

"Good night." said Kairi as she took the letter and went into her room and read the letter.

**Next Day**

"Have you seen Kairi?" asked Namine as Xion shook her head 'no'. "Where could she have gone?"

"She already left for school." said Roxas as he adjusted his tie. "She said something about extra work."

"Oh, shall we get going then." said Namine as they left for school. Throughout the morning class nobody see Kairi between classes and they thought they she would be at lunch. The group of friends stood in line as they each kept a eye out for Kairi, but she wasn't anywhere.

"Hey, have you guys seen Kairi." said Sora with a worried expression.

"She said she was going to be here today." said Namine as she set her tray down on the table. "Have you guy seen her?" Not even Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Riku haven't seen her as Namine though she would show up for her next class. By the end of the day, Sora met up with Namine, Xion, and Roxas by the front gate.

"Hey." said Sora sadly as he approached the group of friends. "She wasn't in class."

"What." said Namine with a shocked expression.

"It's not like her to ditch class." said Xion as she ran back to the cottage while the others followed behind her. In less than a minute they barged into the cottage as Xion and Namine went into her room hoping to find her. She wasn't in her room as Xion took a seat in a chair by her desk while Namine sat on her bed.

"Where could she have gone?" question Namine as Xion noticed the opened letter and a necklace that belong to her grandmother on her desk. She took the letter and read it.

"Namine." said Xion quietly as she handed Namine the letter. "Read it."

Namine read the letter quietly and read it again while gripping the letter.

_Dear Kairi,_

_I'm writing you to inform you that your grandmother has passed away. I did what I could to help her as best as I could. As her last wish she had written a letter to you that is enclosed in the envelope with her necklace. Sorry for your lost._

_Sincerely, Ansem_

Namine went into the living room with the letter in her hand as Xion followed her. Roxas and Sora looked up at them hoping to expect good news. Namine quietly sat in the sofa while Xion stood next to her. "Kairi's grandmother passed away." said Namine quietly as their was a moment of silence.

"Sora, do you know where she could have gone? Somewhere were she could be alone?" asked Xion as Sora thought.

"Most likely the island." said Sora as everyone rush out of the cottage.

Kairi sat on the paopu tree trunk with her eyes red and puffy. She had her uniform on as she looked at her feet. "I wish I was there." she said sadly for the fiftieth time as she cried again while gripping her grandmother's last letter to her into her chest. Sora walked across the bridge as Kairi was busy crying while not noticing him as Sora stood behind her.

"Kairi." said Sora quietly as he sat beside her as she cried into his shoulder. "Everyone is worried about you."

"I can't face them right now." said Kairi as Sora wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora quietly even though he knew about her grandmother.

"My grandmother went away." said Kairi as she cried even more. "She died of natural causes. I was sent here not knowing about her health while she stay in Radiant Garden. I wasn't there for her. I'm a bad person."

"No, no, no, you're not a bad person." said Sora in a comfort way. "She knew you had to leave, but she still loved you. I think she wouldn't want to see you cry like this. I think she would love it if you honor her memory." Sora pull away from Kairi and jump off the tree and took Kairi by the hand and helped her off. They turned to the bridge as Namine and Xion hugged Kairi as Namine and Kairi cried while Xion held back her tears as they sat on the ground.

_Dear granddaughter,_

_For the last month I've never told you about my health as to not worry you, but I think you should know that my body has grown old and I wish you were here. I miss you and try not to miss me as you live your life. This is not goodbye, we'll meet each other again. I love you and I want you to have my necklace for good luck on your missions._

_Sincerely, G-ma._

_P.S. I love that nickname you gave me._

Sora and Roxas rowed the large boat out to the coast and dropped anchor as Kairi placed a picture of her grandmother inside a lantern next to a candle and attached the lantern on a float. From shore Xion and Namine watched as Kairi lit up the candle and placed the float on the ocean as they watched the lantern float out in the dark sea.

When they returned to shore Kairi and Namine walked ahead of Roxas, Xion, and Sora as they went back to the cottage for tea. "So, what will Kairi do?" asked Roxas as he watched Namine comfort Kairi.

"She'll probably head back to Radiant Garden or move in with her guardians." said Xion as Sora hoped that she would stay. "But whatever she decides, I'll stay by her side."

When they arrived back to the cottage, they all sat down around the table as Namine placed the tea pot on a cooling rack as everyone pour themselves some tea. Sora poured tea into Kairi's cup as she remained silent. No one said anything as they drink their tea quietly as Kairi turned her gaze to Sora and looked him in the eye. "Sora, can I ask you something?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, you want to talk in private?" asked Sora as Kairi shook her head 'no'.

"No, they need to hear." said Kairi as she took a deep breath and continued as Sora slowly sipped his tea. "What do you know about Vanitas?"

Sora choked on his tea as everyone waited for Sora to clear his throat. "Who's he?" asked Sora dumbly as if he didn't know who Kairi was referring to.

"What do you know about us, Sora?" asked Namine calmly. "Out of all of us, you recognized one of us. Even though you never met us on the island before."

"Why would I know a Vanitas or his return?" said Sora as he took another drink from his cup.

"What do you mean, 'his return'?" asked Xion as Sora paused again as he realized what he said. Sora looked at everyone and set his eyes upon Roxas and he let out a long sigh.

"I'm the descendent of Vanitas, but I don't know how. He died at the graveyard." said Sora as he looked back to Roxas. "My father told me that Vanitas fought against a man named Ventus. When Riku introduce us, I recognized Roxas because my father told me that his hair stick off to the side like Ventus."

"So, what do you mean by his return?" asked Roxas.

"Well, when Vanitas died he quoted a scripture I think. He said, 'nothing shall forestall my return.' and he said this to Ventus." said Sora as everyone thought for a moment.

"He was quoting from 'Loveless' the fourth act." said Kairi as she remembered reading that book.

"But how does he plan to return?" asked Namine as the three girls thought again.

"Maybe the same way that guy from Midgar does." said Xion. "He was a real hand full."

"No, remember he needed some kind of head or DNA." said Namine as Roxas and Sora didn't know who they were discussing about.

"I thought he merged with the planets Lifestream." said Xion.

"Oh, right." said Namine as she tried to think again. "So if he used the planets Lifestream, I wonder if Vanitas can be revived by the same way with Maleficent."

"But that was by the those three fairies." said Kairi. "If they remembered her named or a fragment of her, she came back to life."

"Wasn't there a connection with her crow?" asked Xion as the three girls paused for a moment to think again. "Ugh, how the hell goes he plan on returning?"

"Maybe, we should head back to Ansem." suggested Namine as they agreed.

"Kairi could I talk to you in private?" asked Sora as he headed for the backdoor while Kairi left her seat and followed after him. Sora look up the starless and moonless sky as Kairi stood beside him. "So, everything about you. All your feelings are a lie." stated Sora sadly.

"No, everything I told you was all the truth." said Kairi as she looked down. "Well, not everything."

"What do you mean?" demanded Sora while not looking at Kairi as she looked at him.

"I work for a man named Ansem, but he's also referred as Ansem the Wise." chuckled Kairi, but Sora didn't laugh along with her as she continued. "I was sent here to get information about Vanitas, but while being here with you. You showed me a kindness that Vanitas never had, you comforted me when I lost my grandma. Because of that kindness and cheerful attitude, I fell in love with you."

"That sounds like another lie." said Sora as he crossed his arms. "How do you expect me to believe you?"

"Please, you have to believe me. Someone is looking for the X-blade and a lot of lives could be destroyed if mistreated." pleaded Kairi as Sora didn't turn to face her.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you used me." said Sora as he uncrossed his arms and turned to look at Kairi. "You lied to me just so you could get information on Vanitas! Well, you got your information, now what? You disappear out of my life and I'm supposed to act like nothing happen! Fine! Just go!"

"Sora…" was the only thing Kairi could say. Sora looked into her eyes one last time as he waved it off like a fly as he leap over the fence and ran home. Kairi watched as Sora disappeared out of her sight as her knees gave out. "I'm sorry." whisper Kairi as she looked up to the night sky. "What should I do? How can I fix this, grandma?"

"It's not like you to give up easily." said Xion as she held her hand out. "If he won't listen to reason, than, don't give up on him."

Kairi took Xion's hand as she helped Kairi stood up. "How can I convince him?" question Kairi.

"Just have a little faith and give it some time." said Namine as she stood next to Kairi with a smile on her face. "I know his words hurt, but he was also suffering."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" said Xion as she opened the corridor while Namine wept her tears away with a tissue and quickly put makeup on her face.

"Good luck." said Namine as she and Xion pushed her into the corridor and quickly closed it.

Kairi stood in a dark room as she looked around for a light switch. She found it by a door and turned on the lights and looked at the surrounding their was a bed by a window with a stack of harpoons in a large sack by the head. She examine a toy boat that hung from the ceiling that had two plush toys of a boy and a girl. The room itself was small, but the way it was organized seemed to be more roomy. Kairi hard a door open and closed as she hear footsteps.

"Mom! I'm home! Mom?" called a familiar voice as Kairi heard the footsteps walking up to the door. "I guess she's not home."

"Hi, Sora." said Kairi as she sat on his bed with a smile on her face.

"Kairi?" said Sora sounding surprised to see Kairi in his room. "How did you get in here?"

"Through the window." said Kairi as she pointed at the window as Sora sighed and sat down on a chair and looked at her beautiful face.

"What brings you here?" asked Sora. "How did you get here faster then me?"

"I went through a corridor and climbed through your window." said Kairi as Sora looked at her with doubt. "Well, you don't seem to believe me." Kairi stood up and pointed a finger in the air as the pearl black corridor appeared in the middle of the room as Sora sat up in shocked. "Me, Namine, and Xion can open a corridor to travel to places faster than an airship. So, you coming?" asked Kairi as she held out a hand for Sora to take. "I want to show you something special."

Sora hesitated, but gently took her hand and Kairi pull him into the corridor with her as the corridor disappear and reappear some place different. Sora examined the sparkling forest in awe, "What is this place?"

"Macalania, a sparkling forest complemented by a frozen lake. This place is my favorite place to be at night." said Kairi as she stepped into the warm water and looked up. "It's beautiful when the stars and the moon reflect off the still water. See."

Sora stepped into the water next to Kairi and look around at the sparkling water as the trees and star sparkled off the water. "It's like we're surrounded by stars."

"I like to think of it as a galaxy." said Kairi as she step waist deep into the water. "I'm really sorry for using you. In truth I didn't want to lie to you, so everything about me is the truth."

Sora dived into the water and swam further and resurface and stood in front of Kairi. "From what I saw, I guess I could forgive you." Sora turned to face Kairi as he saw something drop into the water. "Why are you crying?"

"It makes me happy to hear you say that." said Kairi as she softly cried more tears of joy. Sora stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kairi." he said quietly as Kairi looked up into his ocean blue eyes as Sora lean in and kiss her lips. Kairi stood still with a shocked expression, but soon she kiss Sora back. Every tree, star, and the moon reflected off the still water as Kairi and Sora sat on the shore and watched the stars. "If Vanitas plans to return, he would need help from someone stronger. He was interested in a creatures called the Unversed, most likely he possessed a strong keyblade master. One that could control light and darkness. He would plan to slay as many of the Unversed because like the Heartless, he could create another Kingdom Hearts. The reason why he would need the X-blade is to start another keyblade war and recreate the world in his own image."

"I see." said Kairi as Sora finished telling his story.

"So, what now?" asked Sora as he stared into Kairi's eyes.

"I would have to leave." said Kairi sadly while staring into Sora's eyes. "Here take this." said Kairi as she took out the star charm from her pouch. "I planned to give this to my grandma, but here keep it safe and give it back to me until we meet again."

Sora took the charm and examined it. "Sure I'll take care of it." promised Sora as he smiled at Kairi.

"Don't ever forget: wherever you go, I'm always with you." smiled Kairi as she stood up and help Sora up. Kairi then opened the Corridor and they were back in Sora's room again. "I'll see you later." said Kairi as she gave Sora another kiss on the lips and went into the corridor. Kairi was back at the cottage as Xion and Namine waited patiently for her in the living room.

"So, how it go?" asked Xion as she stood up and stretched while Namine let out a yawn.

"I got the information that we need." said Kairi as she took a seat next to Namine. "We need to see Master Yen Sid to learn more about the Unversed. Where's Roxas?"

"He went to bed, but since we're leaving tomorrow, he wants to visited some old friends in his home town." said Namine as she leaned on Kairi shoulder.

"That's fine, Master Yen Sid lives there." said Kairi as Xion took a seat next to Namine. The night passed by as each girls fell asleep in the large sofa having a dream of their own. Roxas tossed and turned in his bed until he suddenly sat up breathing heavily with sweet drenching down his forehead.

"Another nightmare about that dark person." said Roxas quietly as he laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. "Is that my destiny?"

**To Be Continued.,.**

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter. Please review, but no flames. Next chapter, "Old Friends" see you later.**

**Bonus Preview:**

"A little bird told me, that you were looking for the X-blade and that's the reason why I'm here. Now, if you come back voluntarily all your crimes against the Organization will be like it never happened." smiled the red headed man.

"Roxas, who is this guy?" asked Namine as Roxas drew out two keyblades.

"The names Axel." said Axel with a smirk on his face. "Got it memorized?"

**See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Disney. Rated T for some reason.**

**Chapter 5: Old Friends**

Kairi took one last look out the window. She could hear the ocean waves crash onto shore as the seagulls flew above the large island. "Are you ready?" asked a fully dressed Namine as she stood in the living room with a waiting Roxas and Xion. Namine wore a simple white sundress that wasn't too revealing with her baby blue sandals while she held a suitcase in her hands. Roxas wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans with a white and black duffle bag sling over his shoulders and had on a pair of black sneakers. Xion waited along with everyone else and was getting impatient as she overlooked herself again. She had on a black t-shirt and black short pants with sides pockets with her signature black and white sneakers as she shrugged and turned back to the others.

"Yeah." smiled Kairi while she adjusted her hot pink dress shirt that went along with her black pants and purple sneakers as Xion opened the corridor. "I'll sure miss this place."

"You can always come back." said Xion as she sling her black duffle bag on her shoulders and walked through the corridor with Roxas, Namine, and Kairi following behind her as the corridor closed.

**Radiant Garden**

All three girls sat in the same red sofa while Roxas sat in the easy chair as Xion was once again, helping herself to a piece of candy that was in the same bowl on the same coffee table. It was then that Ansem walked through the large oak door and took a seat while moving the bowl away from Xion. "So what do you have to report, girls?"

"We've learned that Vanitas has some kind of connection with the Unversed creatures." said Namine as Xion played with her candy wrapper while Ansem looked that her with disappointment while Roxas chuckled along with Kairi.

"From what Sora said, he plans to recreated another keyblade war with the X-blade." said Kairi when she finished laughing with Roxas as Xion threw the wrapper into the trash bin. "But in order for Vanitas to return, he needs help from someone that can control both light and darkness."

"I guess that would be the copycat." said Xion while crossing her arms and looking at random things inside the study as she set her eyes upon the easy chairs that Roxas and Ansem sat in, to the bookshelf that was right next to a grandfather clock, until she decided to look out the window.

"Very interesting." said Ansem as he stroke his blonde beard. "I don't know much about the Unversed, but have you considered to ask Master Yen Sid?"

"We decided to head to Twilight Town and confront him." said Namine as Xion let out a sigh and placed her hands behind her head while leaning back in a more comfortable position. Roxas looked at Kairi as she seemed preoccupied with something and came to a conclusion that she was still mourning her grandmother's death or was missing Sora.

"Then I'll contact Master Yen Sid and let him know of your arrival." said Ansem as he turned to Xion and thought that she wasn't dressed properly while Xion stared up at the ceiling, but turned to face Ansem when she noticed that he was staring at her. "As for you, wear something nice."

"Yes, sir." said Xion with a salute, sounding annoyed as she stood up and left the study.

"While Xion is getting ready, Cid Highwind stop by and delivered these items." said Ansem as he bent over and reach under the coffee table and took out a suitcase. "Just the basic items that could be useful like Materias, light shields, grappling gun that can support any weight."

"I don't think Namine will used the light shield." said Kairi as Roxas looked at her confusedly while Ansem opened up the suitcase and laid some necklace, rings, and ping pong ball sized sphere on the table. "Plus, we already know some magic."

"Just think of the Materias as an upgrade while teaching Roxas some magic." suggested Ansem as he closed the case while Namine took a necklace that was the shape of a plus sign that she noticed that Roxas was looking at.

"Roxas can used the light shield." said Namine as she tossed him the cross shape necklace at him.

"How do I used it?" asked Roxas with the necklace in his hands with confusion on his face.

"When ever your in danger it'll protect you on it's own." explained Namine while Kairi took the sphere and placed it into her wrist.

"Did Sora say how Vanitas will obtain the X-blade?" asked Ansem as he stroke his bread while standing next to the eight foot window looking onward as his granddaughter came running up the stone steps with her school bag on her back.

"He didn't know." lied Kairi as she realized that she forgot to ask him. Ansem breathed a long sigh of disappointment as he turned away from the window.

"You didn't ask him, did you?" said Ansem as he gave Kairi a piercing look. Kairi slowly shook her head no as Ansem breathe another sigh and quietly left his study. Namine resumed in explaining how the Materia worked to Roxas as simple as she could.

After, fifteen minutes had passed, Xion returned to the study wearing a purple tight skinny vinyl pants, with a strapless black padded bustier as she put on a purple jacket that featured a three button closure, two front pockets, short sleeve, and a belt at the waist. She also wore a pair of black shiny boots and a spiked collar. "I hope this is okay." said Xion as she buckled her belt.

"You look gorgeous." smiled Kairi while she placed a ring on her middle right finger as Namine watched as Xion took the items off the coffee table. "Right, Roxas?" She turned to the easy chair, but Roxas was gone as she heard the door close. "Great." sighed Kairi as she stood up while Namine walked over to Xion. "Are you wearing makeup?"

"Just the powder." said Xion as Roxas returned to the room while Namine opened the corridor and they all went threw.

**Twilight Town**

The corridor opened up in the woods just outside the town's wall as the four friends looked at their surroundings. "Come on, there's a huge opening along this wall." said Roxas as he lead the group of girls to the opening hole as they all step through. "This part of the town is called the Tram Common."

"Where's the train station?" asked Xion as they boarded a passing trolley.

"It's just up the hill." said Roxas as the short trip on the trolley came to a stop as they started the climb up the hill. They had to stop a few times for Xion to catch her breath and started up the hill as they came to Market Street. "We're almost there, the station is just around this corner."

"Good, I'm starting to get tired of all this walking." said Xion as she followed her friends up the hill. They came to a large opening as Kairi ran ahead and looked over the balcony and stared in awe with Namine standing beside her.

"There's a better view from the clock tower." said Roxas while walking towards the station with Xion following him while Kairi and Namine caught up with them. Kairi and Xion paid for a ticket while Roxas stayed behind as Namine decided to stay with him for company. Roxas and Namine waited on the platform with Kairi and Xion as a purple train with stars on it that also had stars for windows. "That's the ghost train."

"Ghost train?" asked Namine as Xion and Kairi boarded the train and waved at them while they waved back. "What do you mean?"

"Twilight Town is known to have seven wonders. The sixth one is the ghost train with no conductor, no return." said Roxas sounding spooky while Namine laugh as the train left the yard as Roxas turned to face Namine. "So, I'm going to meet some friends and I'll introduce you to them."

"Sounds great." said Namine as she followed Roxas as they left the train station heading back down the hill.

**The Tower**

"Walking up the hill was worst, but now stairs." complained Xion as she stepped into the tower while Kairi closed the door. Master Yen Sid lived in a tower that look as if it over looked a sea of clouds and the only way to arrive at the tower was through the train that Master Sid could send.

"Come on, Master Yen Sid is waiting for us and knowing him he'll want to test our straight." said Kairi as she and Xion made the long climb up to the first floor. When they entered the first room, after they had climb up a spiral stair, a few Heartless appeared as both girls quickly defeated them without summoning their keyblades. Once Xion defeated the last Heartless with a fireball that she shot out of her hand, both girls continued up another set of stairs to the next floor. They entered another room full of Heartless as they quickly defeated them and continued up the last set of stairs.

"Are we there, yet?" asked Xion sounding annoyed as they reached the last step.

"Yep, this is Master Yen Sid's room or more like his office." said Kairi as she opened the door as Xion followed her in the small room that had a moon and star shape windows with a bookshelf on one side of the room with another door to the far right. In the middle of the room sat a man with a long gray beard with a blue robe with a blue cone hat with white stars all over his hat. He sat behind a large desk with a skull with a candle on one side while a large closed book was in the center of the desk. "Master Yen Sid." bowed Kairi as Xion followed her lead. "It's an honor."

"Nice to meet you." smiled Xion as Master Sid summoned two chairs as both girls sat down.

"I was expecting their be another." said Master Sid in a deep scratchily voice.

"Uh…she stayed with a friend to keep an eye on him." explain Kairi with a smile while Xion nod in agreement. "But she said she'll meet up with us."

"It's fine." said Master Sid as Kairi and Xion breath a sigh of relief. "You've both came here seeking an answer."

"That's correct." said Xion as she examined the skull. "We wanted to know more about Vanitas."

"And his connection with the Unversed." added Kairi as Master Sid waved his arm and the book in the center of his desk opened.

"The Unversed, meaning 'those who were not well-versed in their own existences'." begin Master Sid as he turned the page to show Kairi and Xion a picture of their symbol.

"Are they similar to the Heartless or Nobodies?" asked Kairi as Master Sid shook his head no.

"A Nobody is what is left behind by those whose hearts have been consumed by the Heartless while a Heartless are beings of darkness which manifest in two forms, 'Pureblood' and 'Emblem'. While most Heartless are in fact manifest hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion." explained Master Sid as he closed the book with a wave of his hand. "Vanitas connection with the Unversed is that he can control these creatures."

"How?" asked Xion as she quickly stood from her chair while Kairi thought for a moment and stood up with Xion.

"Unless…" said Kairi as Master Sid nodded to her while Xion was clueless about what Kairi and Master Sid were thinking about.

**Twilight Town: Ally**

Roxas had lead Namine down a lonely ally. He had a bag full of Sea Salt ice cream as they came to a stop by a chain link gate fence with a torn red bed sheet that cover another part of the entrance. "This is where I hang out with my friends." explained Roxas. "We refer it as the 'usual spot', I wonder if their here."

Roxas went by the gate as Namine followed behind Roxas as he moved the red sheet aside and looked inside and found his friends talking to each other. As they fully emerged a blonde teenage boy with army pants that had matching shoes and a tan vest noticed Roxas and gave him a friendly smile. "Hey, Roxas. Where have you been? And who's your friend?"

"This is Namine." said Roxas as he introduced his friends to Namine. "Namine, that's Hayner, Pence, and Olette." Roxas gestured to the blonde boy, that was named Hayner and the boy next to him that wore a red jersey and blue jeans was Pence and the girl sitting next to him that was wearing bright orange and yellow colored clothes was Olette. "I've brought us some ice cream."

"Sweet." said Hayner excitedly as he stood up and took a ice cream from the bag as Namine helped pass it out to Pence and Olette. Hayner, Roxas and Pence all sat on wooden creates while Namine sat next to Olette on a old, dirty, orange sofa that was very comfortable.

"So, Roxas where have you been?" asked Pence while he took a bite of his ice cream. "You've been gone for the whole summer break."

"I've been showing Namine around town." lied Roxas while he and Hayner took a bite of their ice cream. "We've been investigating the seven wonders of Twilight Town."

"Oh, really." said Olette once she was able to speak. "Maybe you could write about it for your Independence Study homework."

"Don't start that again." snapped Hayner while Namine giggled along with Olette when she noticed Hayner's reaction. Roxas laughed with the girls while Pence continued to eat his ice cream.

"I take it that Hayner didn't start his." said Roxas as he turned to Olette as she simply nod. "I could write about it, but I've already finished my homework.

Hayner let out a cough as Pence patted his back until he was able to speak, "Seriously?" asked Hayner in a surprised tone.

"Really when?" asked Olette as she took another bite of her ice cream while Pence finished his. Namine was halfway through hers and Roxas was almost done while Hayner ate at his own pace since Roxas told Namine that he was worried that his stomach might explode.

**(A/N: I forgot the medical term.)**

"So, Namine where you from?" said Hayner to change the subject while Olette glared at him. "What brings you here?"

"I'm from Hollow Bastion." said Namine as the three friends were getting interest in Namine's hometown. Namine explained that it was a nice place to live, but the crime rate was high and they were under a 10 o'clock curfew. "Hollow Bastion just had an annual skateboard competition and Roxas came by to visit and to watch me compete."

"How did you do?" asked Pence.

"You know how to skateboard?" asked Olette.

"Whoa guys, give her time to answer your question." said Hayner as he turned to Namine. "Okay, you can answer Pence's question."

"Well, their were 20 contestants and only five got into an accident and I got first place." said Namine as the friends were shocked that someone as beautiful as Namine could get first place in a skateboard competition. "I've been skateboarding for five years now, so I'm pretty good a it."

"She can pull off some sick tricks." said Roxas as his friends awed in amazement as Roxas explained that she could do a 'Moonwalk 5-0' with perfect balance and that she invented her own tricks as he described her McTwist as best as he could.

"Do you have any other talents besides skateboarding?" asked Olette as she finally finished her ice cream while Hayner still ate his.

"I can draw." said Namine as she took out her sketchpad from her backpack and handed it to Olette. Olette scanned through the whole sketchpad and stared in amazement at Namine's drawings while Hayner and Pence gathered around her to get a better look at her drawings.

"Wow, they're all beautiful." said Olette as she closed the sketchpad and hand it back to Namine while Hayner and Pence took a seat on the creates again. "So are you like visiting?"

"Yeah, I heard that Twilight Town had a beautiful sunset." said Namine as she put her sketchpad back into her backpack. Namine explained that she came to Twilight Town for her summer vacation and that she'll head back home in two weeks. Namine told her new found friends about the different types of art styles that she puts into her artwork than discuss her other hobbies and favorite movies and music. Namine thought that it was interesting that Pence was a photographer and a computer wiz and found out that Hayner would compete in the up coming Struggle Tournament. Olette was pretty much the same as Namine, but she was more of a designer as she showed Namine a coin purse that she made, which Namine thought was neat. Hours had passed as each friend decided to head home before it got too dark. "I'm glad to have met you all." said Namine as she wave to Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"It was nice to meet you too, Namine." said Olette as she gave Namine a friendly hug and left with her friends leaving Roxas and Namine alone. Roxas had told Namine to follow him as he showed her around town and he even took her to the underground tunnels and explain where each one went. As they exited out of the tunnels they were back at the Tram Common as they watched the trolley slowly pass by them.

"We should meet up with Kairi and Xion." suggested Namine as Roxas agreed and they headed towards the steep hill, but before they left the Tram Common, Roxas had stopped and looked across the street. Namine had noticed and followed his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Their's someone hiding on that roof." said Roxas as he walked towards the figure with Namine following him. They came closer and closer to the figure and as they got closer the figure step down from the roof and went into an empty lot. Roxas continued to follow after the figure as he and Namine blocked the only entrance to the lot and found that the figure they were following stood in the center of the lot.

"It's good to see you again, Roxas. Number 13, the keyblade's chosen wielder." said the person that Namine recognized was a man. He wore a black coat with a long sliver zipper, and had a chain across his neck that hung a little low like a necklace with two sliver pulleys while most of his face was covered with a black hood. "Why don't you take a hike, hot stuff? I've got a business proposition to discuss with Roxas."

The man raised his hands to his hood and removed his hood back to reveal his face. He had lime green eyes and fiery red hair that was slicked back, but was spiky with two pale purple triangles below his eyes. He gave a smirk to Roxas and held open his arms as two large balls of fire appeared in each hand. He finally grabbed hold of a sliver and red, cross section chakrams that had eight sided edges. "There's no need to bring out your weapons." said Roxas with sad eyes.

"This is just for precaution." said the man while he twirled his right chakram once than his left.

"What is it that you want with Roxas?" asked Namine as she studied his movements. From the way he stood, he was in a defensive stance that he could change into an offensive form, and from the way he would spin his right chakram, he could either attack or use that as a distraction and would finally attack with his left chakram.

"A little bird told me, that you were looking for the X-blade and that's the reason why I'm here. Now, if you come back voluntarily all your crimes against the Organization will be like it never happened." smiled the red headed man.

"Roxas, who is this guy?" asked Namine as Roxas drew out two keyblades that she didn't know Roxas even had. She finally understood the man's statement about 'being a chosen wielder.

"The names Axel." said Axel with a smirk on his face. "A-X-E-L…Got it memorized?"

"Look, I don't want to fight you nor will I return with you." said Roxas as he stood in a defensive form. "I no longer serve Xemnas."

"Conscious or not, your coming with me." said Axel as Namine watch as he started his first move.

"Namine, stand back." said Roxas as he got ready for Axel's attack.. Namine stood by the small row of stairs as Axel threw his right chakram that Roxas deflected as the chakram returned to him like a yoyo keeping him occupied while Axel spun his left chakram as Roxas kept on deflecting the chakram. With a hard swing of his keyblade the chakram flew towards Axel as he easily caught it with his right hand.

Roxas was still standing in his defensive form, out of breath as he waited for Axel's next attack. Axel stood with a smirk on his face as he changed his form to offensive while he erupted his chakrams into flames. He leap back and threw his arms in a cross section as his fiery chakrams closed in on Roxas. Namine watched as the chakrams came close to Roxas and blew up while swallowing his body with a pillar of flames as Axel waited. Roxas charged towards Axel as he quickly tried to regenerate two new chakrams. "That's more like." said Axel while dodging Roxas' attacks.

Roxas swung his right keyblade while spinning his left keyblade into figure eights. Axel kept dodging his attack with a smirk on his face as Roxas changed his attacks to cross sect each other as his attacks became smooth. Namine watched as Roxas spun into a large circle like a windmill while Axel finished regenerating his chakrams and once again erupted them into flames. Roxas flipped away from Axel as he deflected an oncoming chakram and once again charged at Axel as their weapons interlocked. Axel blocked Roxas' attacks while Roxas kept Axel from removing his weapons as he stared at Axel with sad eyes while Axel only smirked at him. "I can't go back." said Roxas while he kept Axel from moving.

"You don't have a choice." said Axel as he released his chakrams and jumped to the rooftop while his chakrams exploded. Axel looked down while regenerating another pair of chakrams as the smoke slowly settled while Namine was getting concerned for Roxas. There was a loud whooshing sound as Axel dodged an oncoming keyblade, but unaware of it turning like a boomerang.

"Get Down Here!" shouted Roxas as the hilt of his keyblade knocked Axel on his head. Roxas watched while catching his keyblade as Axel landed smoothly on the hard concrete while rubbing the back of his head.

"That wasn't very nice." said Axel as he threw his left chakram to a wall while Roxas allowed one of his keyblade to disappear. The smirk on Axel's face returned as he threw his right chakram towards Roxas and leaned on the wall while Roxas kept deflecting the chakram as it kept homing in on him. "So, what's your relation to Roxas? Are you like his sister?" Axel asked Namine as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Or maybe his girlfriend?"

"Shouldn't you be concern about Roxas?" asked Namine while Roxas fought the chakram.

"He'll be fine." said Axel while he waved his hands as the chakram that was in the wall flew towards Roxas. Roxas could hear the whooshing sound as he re-summoned his keyblade and blocked both oncoming attacks while the chakrams spun like a saw as if someone was pushing them close to Roxas. Axel was once again smirking as he snapped his fingers and his chakrams exploded. "Well, I'm done here." said Axel as he and Namine watched Roxas' keyblades disappeared with him unconscious. "I promise not to hurt him."

Namine quickly ran ahead of Axel and blocked his path. "Your not taking him." said Namine with her arms spread while glaring at Axel.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." said Axel as he summoned two more chakrams. "Roxas holds vital information. He knows the key to achieving the X-blade."

"Then don't hold back, just because I'm a girl." said Namine as Axel stood in defense and faced Namine. "I won't let you take him."

**The Tower**

"So, Sora and Roxas are the only ones that can create the X-blade." said Kairi as she thought about Sora and wondered if he knew about the true meaning of his heritage, but if the same applied for Sora than it would be the same for Roxas.

"So in truth both Sora and Roxas are incomplete. Should we mention this to them?" asked Xion as she looked to Kairi for answers while Master Sid looked out the star shape window.

"I don't think they would handle it very well, but let's discuss this with Namine and we'll figure out what to do." said Kairi as Xion let out a long sigh. There was complete silence as Kairi's mind kept wondering to the legend about the keyblade wielder.

"The keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power." began Master Sid as he referred to the legend about the keyblade master.

"One legend says its wielder saved the world…" continued Kairi as she knew the legend also.

"While another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it." finished Xion as Kairi seemed shocked that Xion also knew the legend. "But which one is the hero?"

"There will be another time to discuss this, but would you girls please take care of our guest." said Master Sid as Xion and Kairi got up from their chairs to stand next to Master Sid. They looked outside the window and saw a black figure with the Heartless emblem on it's chest wearing a white grass like skirt and a black sliver helmet.

"It's the copycat." said Kairi as she ran to the door with Xion following behind her. Once both girls were outside the room Kairi and Xion leap over the staircase and fell all the way down to the second floor. They continued down the spiral stairs and were once again in the lobby, where the copycat stood. "Can we help you?" greeted Kairi as the Copycat said nothing. "Are you lost?"

"Who are you?" asked Xion as the Copycat said nothing as both girls watched as the Copycat held up his right arms. They were either shocked or amazed as digits appeared around his arm that was followed by pixies and finally a flash. "A keyblade."

"This should be interesting." said Kairi as she and Xion both summoned their own keyblades. Kairi tightly griped her keyblade that was design with sunflowers on the tip while a vine made up the spine, as for her hilt it had the design of ocean blue on one rim while the other half was also a vine pattern rim and had a star keychain. She held her keyblade with an out stretch arm on her left while Xion would hold hers with both hands. Xion's keyblade was different from Kairi's, it had a straight sliver spine with teeth that had a crown design and her hilt formed a perfect golden pentagon with a three circle keychain. As for the Copycat's keyblade it looked like a blue, red, and black bat wing with a blue snake eye on the hilt with no keychain and guard as the Copycat held his right hand up to his eye level while his left arm was held up as if he was welcoming something. "Got any plans, Xion?"

"Save the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy, save the world." answered Xion while Kairi giggled.

"That's the greatest plan you've ever came up with." chuckled Kairi as Xion smiled a little.

"I guess we should capture him and ask questions later." said Xion as Kairi agreed with her while no one moved as both girls studied the Copycat while he studied them. "Your move, pal."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: So that's chapter 05 for ya. Please review, but no flames. Also If you read my very first FanFic that I titled 'Looking For You', I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'll be making a sequel. As for the bad news, I'll start on it after I'm done with this story and my other story called 'THE MISSION', so it'll be a long wait. Next chapter, "Power Within", see ya.**

**Preview…**

Kairi helplessly watched in horror as the Copycat picked up Xion by her neck with his keyblade ready to impale her as Xion tried her best to breath. "STOP!" yelled Kairi.

Xion closed her eyes and awaited death, but all she heard was a loud clang. Kairi had also heard the clang as she saw a crystal keyblade levitate in between Xion and the Copycat as five more crystal keyblade spun towards the Copycat, forcing him to release Xion.

**See Ya.**


	6. Chapter 6: Power Within

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix and Disney. Rated T for some other reason.**

**Chapter 6: Power Within**

**Twilight Town: Tram Common**

Axel crouched down on one knee out of breath as he examined his shattered chakrams that laid before him. He was too weak to regenerate another pair or erupt them into flames as Namine kneeled down to examine Roxas. "Who…are you…hot stuff?" breathed Axel.

"I'm just a nobody." said Namine as she cradled Roxas.

"There'll be…others…like me." warned Axel as he slowly stood up. "Eleven…more."

"Thanks for the warning." said Namine as she placed Roxas' arm around her neck and helped lift him up and took him to the small flight of stairs to wait for the trolley to stop for them while Axel disappeared into a black portal. "What kind of trouble are you in, Roxas?"

**Twilight Town: The Tower**

"Got any plans, Xion?" asked Kairi while gripping her keyblade as Xion took off her spiked collar and dropped it to the floor.

"Save the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy, save the world." answered Xion while Kairi giggled.

"That's the greatest plan you've ever came up with." chuckled Kairi as Xion smiled a little.

"I guess we should capture him and ask questions later." said Xion as Kairi agreed with her while no one moved as both girls studied the Copycat while he studied them. "Your move, pal."

The Copycat changed his stance as a he created a ball of fire energy in his hand and threw to the tower door. On the outside the door blew off it hinges and fell into the bottomless sea of clouds as the Copycat hurried out of the tower with Xion and Kairi following after him. Xion reached him first and started her attack while Kairi waited for an opening to attack. Xion swung her keyblade while the Copycat easily dodged her attacks while never guarding her attacks with his keyblade as Xion missed with an overhead attack.

The Copycat saw his chance to quickly stepped on her hilt and shoulder and leap into the air as Kairi also jumped up and started her attacks that the Copycat parried. They landed on the side of the tower and continued their battle while Xion ran along the side up the highest peek of the tower to get above the Copycat and Kairi. The Copycat was having difficultly predicting Kairi's movement as she would spin her keyblade in her hand to either used as a distraction or an attack, to where she would attack or retreat while her movements flowed like a river.

From above Kairi and the Copycat, Xion used her free hand to hung on an open window while hearing the clings of the keyblades that grew faster and faster as she watched Kairi quickly swung her keyblade with a powerful blow that the Copycat block. Xion heard a loud screeching that sounded like it broke the sound barrier like a sonic boom as the Copycat slammed into the ground while Kairi used her keyblade and the Materia in her arm to cast Blizzaga as a ball ice shot out of her keyblade. The Copycat stood waist deep in ice with his hands pinned on his sides and Xion saw her chance to attack as she let go of the window and fell, "Kairi!" shouted Xion with her hand outstretch.

"Catch!" shouted Kairi as she tossed her keyblade to Xion.

"Thanks!" said Xion once she caught it and continued to fall towards the Copycat. She landed softly on the grass and swung both keyblades to hammer at the Copycat's helmet to reveal his face, but even with her powerful blows the helmet never shattered nor did any cracks shown. Xion soon ran out of breath and noticed that the ice was melting as Kairi landed beside her while the Copycat broke out of the ice prison and leap backwards to safety and watched Xion hand Kairi her keyblade back while a black aura emitted from his body.

"He's building up dark energy." said Kairi as the aura grew larger while both girls prepared for his next attack. They didn't expect the Copycat became a blur as he disappeared and reappeared to punched Xion in her stomach while he dodged Kairi's attack and kick her away from him. Xion swung her keyblade into figure eights as the Copycat dodged her attacks while standing in one place to play around with Xion. He suddenly moved behind Xion in a flash, and move again to her side while dodging her attack, and was once again behind her to grabbed a handful of her hair, and easily threw her into the tower's stone wall. Kairi leap into the air and attacked the Copycat, but he moved away from her attack and became a blur as Kairi tried to attack him. Even with her skills and movements she still couldn't land a perfect blow, she decided to retreat as she leap into the air while spinning in midair. The Copycat went after her as Kairi slammed her keyblade perfectly on his helmet and made a small crack when she landed. The Copycat fell to the ground as Xion stood beside Kairi while rubbing the back of her head.

"Nice shot." commented Xion as she and Kairi stood over the Copycat's body that still emitted darkness. "Let's take a look under mask."

The Copycat suddenly let out a loud laughter as his keyblade appeared in his hand. Xion quickly cast a dark shield in front of her and Kairi while at the same time, the Copycat hit the shield with his keyblade and shattered it, knocking Xion and Kairi away from him. He swung his keyblade in a downward stroke as a blast of dark energy shot from his keyblade, Kairi suddenly surrounded her and Xion with a bubble shield as the dark energy connected with her bubble and exploded.

Kairi and Xion breath a sigh of relief as the Copycat stood still with his keyblade in his hand. "So much for the plan." said Kairi as she and Xion summoned their keyblades. The two girls were suddenly bathe in light that came out of nowhere. Kairi could feel her keyblade disappeared and it felt as if it had reappeared, but in both hands. Xion could feel as if her body was being covered as her keyblade disappeared and reappeared as the light died down.

Kairi took a look at her hands to find that she was gripping two keyblades. One was a sliver white that had a half star design teeth that were gold, purple, and blue with two spine and a jagged hilt that had a star keychain that looked like the one she gave to Sora. In her other hand she had a black keyblade with black teeth that looked similar to a axe head and black chain spine with batwing hilt and a crown keychain. She noticed that she was wearing a black halter top with a black hood connected to it and a red bustier sundress with black trims and a black notebook size pouch on her left side that had a red ribbon. She also wore red and white sneakers with black laces.

Xion opened her eyes and noticed that she had a helmet on. She looked at her arms and they were covered in light pink armor and had on hot pink armor elbow pads. Her shoulder pads were light pink also that blended into a hot pink breastplate. Her legs were covered in light pink armor while her knees were golden knee pads and on the tip of her shoes was a gold toe. Kairi examined the helmet that had a pointed hot pink cross in the center of the helmet that blended into a light pink color. From the way the helmet was design it reminded her of Sora's head as Xion held up a scythe like keyblade that looked like a claw.

"Ready for round two?" asked Xion in a disoriented voice. The Copycat became a blur again and stood behind the two girls. Kairi quickly dodged his attack while Xion parried and attacked him as she move smoothly even with her armor. The Copycat dodged and parried her attack as the two became blurs with every movements, until they finally leap to safety. Xion quickly used her keyblade to create a vortex under the Copycat to trap him in place and finally shot red rays out of her keyblade. The Copycat didn't have time to react as the rays were quickly drawn to the vortex and shot him to the ground. Kairi quickly ran towards him and attacked with one keyblade while she used the other to block or parry his attacks as she created a pattern to look like she was beating a huge drum that worked smoothly as their keyblades clanged faster and faster, until, Kairi had knocked the Copycat's keyblade out of his hand and hit his helmet with the other as he staggered when he felt the blow and Xion knocked him to the ground and swung her weapon like a golf cub to stand him up straight. Both girls then charged the Copycat hitting him from front to back and while he still stood they charged him again from front to back as he finally fell to the ground.

"Is it over?" asked Kairi as dark energy still emitted from the Copycat. He slowly got on one knee and finally stood up. "You need to stay down."

"One more should do it." said Xion as they both charged the Copycat again. The Copycat didn't seemed worried as both girls approached closer with Xion being the closest as he quickly grabbed Xion by the neck while he parried Kairi's attack with his keyblade when it returned back to him and quickly froze Kairi's whole body while he slammed Xion into Kairi. Xion slowly got up and Kairi sat on one knee as they both heard air being slice while the Copycat stood by the edge of the foundation with his keyblade and dark aura disappearing. Xion could feel her whole body hurting and could feel as if she had collapsed to the soft green grass while her armor crystallized and disappeared along with her keyblade, leaving her back into her normal clothes. Kairi could feel the same pain in her body also as her red dress lit up in a quick flash and left her in her usual clothes also while both her keyblades disappeared.

"What just happened?" asked Kairi with her head resting on the grass as her vision would get blurry and turn normal. Xion tried to speak as the Copycat took a step closer to the two girls. He stood over Xion and shoved her to her back. Xion could see the Copycat, but she looked beyond him at the starry sky while Kairi watched as the Copycat kneeled down and wrapped his fingers around Xion's neck and easily lifted her up with one hand. "Stop." whisper Kairi with her voice horsed. "Please." the Copycat didn't seem to hear Kairi's plead as his keyblade appeared in his hand. "Stop." spoke Kairi in a clear voice with tears forming in her eyes. Kairi helplessly watched in horror as the Copycat held Xion up by her neck with his keyblade ready to impale her as Xion tried her best to breath. "STOP!" yelled Kairi.

Xion closed her eyes and awaited death, but all she heard was a series clangs. Kairi had also heard the clangs as she saw three crystal keyblades levitate in between Xion and the Copycat as three more crystal keyblades spun towards the Copycat, forcing him to release Xion while he leap to safety. "Get away from my friends!" shouted Namine while Roxas lead on the tower wall out of sight from the Copycat.

The Copycat didn't say anything as the crystal keyblades levitated back to Namine and spun around her so fast that they disappeared, but he knew that they were stilling surrounding her as he stood in the offensive form. Namine could see that he was weaken, but he still had enough strength to fight. They both stood in silence as they awaited for either one to attack or make the first move, until a beam of light came down and bathe Namine in light. When it settled Namine's white dress reflected the sunlight like a mirror, and she had on light blue laced sandals, while her hair was a bleach blonde. She levitated a foot off the ground as the Copycat could hear sound wave similar to a large fan that grew louder. Namine decided to make the first move as she levitated forward in a twinkle of an eye and floated closely to the Copycat as he felt a series of keyblades hit him from his shoulders, waist, legs, head, and arms. Namine quickly opened a Corridor behind him as each of her keyblades impacted his chest vertically and slammed him threw the Corridor as it disappeared.

Namine turned towards her friends while changing back to her normal self as she kneeled down between Kairi and Xion. They were both unconscious as she thought of a way to heal them, then she remembered that the Shinra Company had created a potion that could heal any SOLDIERS whenever they were unconscious, but she only had enough for two people as she dug in her backpack and found the potion. "I hope this works." said Namine as she held Kairi's nose and poured the potion into her mouth until she cough it back out.

"Namine." breathed Kairi as she opened her eyes while Namine smiled at her.

"I'm glad that your awake." said Namine as she help Kairi sit up and turned her attention to Xion and started to examine her neck while Kairi dug into the white backpack and found what she was looking for.

"Your late." said Kairi as she drank a small bottle of healing water while Namine held Xion's nose.

"I would've gotten here sooner if we didn't run into this guy named Axel." said Namine as she poured the rest of the potion into Xion's mouth. "After I defeated him, I had to carry Roxas back up to the train station. I've never been so embarrassed in all my life."

"How did he get unconscious?" asked Kairi as Xion cough up the potion and quickly sat up while still coughing as Namine patted her back.

"That guy uses chakrams as weapons and is able to ignite them into flames and with a snap of his fingers they explode." explained Namine as Xion took a drink of healing water that Kairi handed her. "Roxas got caught in the explosion and has been unconscious ever since."

"Why did he attacked Roxas?" asked Kairi as Xion stared that them confusedly and turned to Namine along with Kairi.

"When we first approached him, he called Roxas 'number 13, the keyblade's chosen wielder' and Roxas drew two keyblades. Then they exchanged some words and Axel mentioned a crime that Roxas committed against some organization." explained Namine. "But the important thing is that he knew that we were looking for information about the X-blade."

"How would he know about that?" asked Xion while wiping some shreds of grass off her wrinkled purple jacket that had one sleeve torn off. "Unless."

"Someone that works close to Ansem must of knew." suggested Kairi while she exchanged looks with Namine and Xion. "Or maybe…"

"I think Roxas would know more about his involvement with Axel and this organization." said Namine as she put the empty bottles back into her backpack and zipped it up. "Axel said that there are eleven more of them. Maybe, each member has a unique skill."

"We should discuss this with Ansem." said Xion as she stood up and opened the corridor while Kairi followed Namine over to Roxas and helped lift him up. Slowly and carefully they carried Roxas through the Corridor with Xion following them.

**Radiant Garden**

"This should do it." said Ansem as he poured half a bottle of potion that Namine gave to Kairi and Xion, into Roxas' open mouth. Everyone was back in the large study as the sun had set making the sky burn up a dark red and orange. Kairi and Namine had placed Roxas on the red recliner across from Ansem's usual seat while Xion had perked up the built in stool. "He'll be fine."

Roxas suddenly let out a cough as everyone moved aside to give Roxas some space. He continued to cough with tears in his eyes as the taste in his mouth had subsided while his coughing slowed down as he laid back. He looked up that the red cherry wood ceiling and realized that he was back in the study and tried to sit up. Namine help put the stool down for him while everyone else sat in their usual seat as Ansem quickly moved the glass bowl of candy away from Xion when she grabbed a handful. "How do you feel?" asked Namine in a calm gentle voice.

"Besides the bad taste in my mouth, I'm fine." said Roxas as he stood to stretch. "What happen to Axel?"

"That's what we want to know." said Xion while unwrapping the hard candy and placing it into her mouth. "Whose this Axel person?"

"And what kind of mess did you get yourself into?" asked Kairi as she and everyone else waited for Roxas to respond. "What was your crime?"

Roxas looked at the stares that he was receiving from his friends as he sat down and let out a sigh. "Well, two years ago I wasn't in school, I guess you could consider me as a bad boy." began Roxas as he looked down to his feet. "I was just wondering around Twilight Town, I didn't speak to anyone, I didn't get involve with anything. So, I was just standing outside a old mansion and this portal appears in front of me and next thing I knew, this guy comes out wearing a black coat. He said that he saw potential in me. I didn't understand what he meant, but I decided to take his offer and followed him."

"Portal?" said Ansem as he placed a hand to his bearded chin.

"Please, continue." said Namine in a proper gentle voice.

"After I was given the black hooded coat and gloves, I was a member of Organization XIII. After I settled in, I met up with our leader on the shores of the Dark Meridian and wanted to know more about what were my duties, what was our goal, and what was the reason for this organization. I had my hood on and he was the first to speak. He told me, 'I've come to see him. He looks an awful like you.' and so I asked him, 'Who are you?', but it didn't seemed like he understood my question and replied, 'I'm all that left or I'm all that there is.' I decided to correct my question and said, 'I meant your name.' and he said, 'My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?', I didn't know how to answer that question. After our little talk I didn't asked anymore question after that as I did solo mission or team mission, but Axel was the first to show me the ropes and soon became a good friend that waited for me on the clock tower in Twilight Town with ice cream. As the days continued I learned the names of each member and came to found out that they were ranked by the number, when they first joined."

"So that's why Axel called you number 13?" asked Namine while Roxas simply nodded. "And the keyblade's chosen wielder, why did he called you that?"

"I've always wondered about my powers." said Roxas with his right arm out as there was a flash of light and he held onto a keyblade.

"The Kingdom Key." said Xion as she noticed the keyblade.

"So, what exactly did you do that was so bad cause Axel said something about your crime." asked Namine as Xion placed the last piece of candy into her mouth while Kairi waited along with Ansem for Roxas' answer.

"I left the Organization." said Roxas as this statement came to a shocked for everyone.

"That's your crime?" asked Xion as she quickly stood up. "You just left the Organization and your mark for death?"

"Why did you leave?" asked Kairi while Xion sat back down.

"I don't remember much, but I do remember walking past Axel in the lonely streets of our world. He was casually leaning against one of the skyscraper's wall and asked, 'Your mind's made up?', and I stop and slightly turned to tell him, 'Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know?' he snaps back, 'You can't turn on the Organization. You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!', it didn't matter to me anymore, as I only said, 'No one would miss me.' and just kept walking." finished Roxas as he took a breath. "After I left; I've lived a normal life, but I didn't think I would get involve with the Organization again."

"How would Axel know about the X-blade." asked Namine as she finally took a seat between Kairi and Xion.

"I don't know." said Roxas while leaning back on the recliner. "I've never mention the legend about the keyblade master or discussed the X-blade with him and the other members."

"What was the name of head leader of the Organization?" spoke Ansem for the first time while he still stroke his blonde beard.

"Xemnas." said Roxas as Ansem eyes grew wide. Roxas had noticed the reaction on Ansem when he mention Xemnas. "You know him?"

"He was one of my disciples. Long ago I was training six disciples in order to find my successor to continue my research to explore the mysteries of the heart." said Ansem.

"That was our goal when I was with the Organization!" said Roxas excitedly. "During our missions we hunted down heartless to release their hearts."

"Can I continue?" asked Ansem as Roxas silently nodded. "I had high hopes for Xemnas, but he wanted to take risk with my research. I would not allow him to corrupt my life's work and I thought that it would be best if I dismissed the project. He soon disappeared along with my other disciples and I've never heard from him. A waste really, he was my best student."

"So he had knowledge of the X-blade." said Kairi, "Which would also explain why he would be interested in…" Before Kairi could finished she felt a plastic wrapper hit her head. She turned to face Xion, but understood why she had stopped her. "Interested in Kingdom Hearts."

"He said that Kingdom Hearts could give us power to be like gods, but I was only interested in finding out why the keyblade choose me." said Roxas to take a look out the window and could see that the streetlights were on. "I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'll get some sleep."

"There's a room for you just down the hall, last door on the right. Bathroom is by large window." said Ansem as Roxas thanked him and exchanged good nights with the rest of his friends and left the study. The grandfather clock tic away as the crickets chirped outside, Xion sat back on the sofa and gazed up at the ceiling while Namine quietly drew a portrait of Xion. Kairi quietly stared out the window and watched the stars as she could somehow feel Sora sitting on the white sandy beach and also looking up at them.

"So, Xion." begun Namine as she finished her drawing. "Why did you throw your wrapper at Kairi?"

**(A/N: WARNING! Spoiler Alert! Skip to the next A/N if you've never played Birth by Sleep.)**

Xion sat up with a long sigh and stood up to stretch, "It's what Master Yen Sid told us." said Xion as Kairi stood next to Namine.

"He said that Vanitas has a strong connection with Sora, Ventus, and Roxas." said Kairi while Xion sat back down on the red sofa. "Well, it kind of hard to believe, but Vanitas is like Ventus dark side."

"She mean like a dark personality." stated Xion in a simple answer. "As for Sora and Roxas, it's their destiny to battle each other with the X-blade. One will have the complete while the other will have the incomplete."

"But Vanitas used the complete X-blade in the real world while Ven used the incomplete X-blade in the Dive to Heart realm. How is it possible for Roxas and Sora to battle in the same place?" asked Namine as she took one piece of hard candy from the glass bowl.

"You mean the possessed Ven while his mind was sent to that realm." corrected Kairi while Namine slowly unwrapped the wrapper. "Sora and Roxas are different because they're both connected to Ventus. Vanitas was created after Master Xehonart had forced Ventus to single-handedly fight a multitude of Heartless."

"It was too much for him to handle. He lost the fight and his master saw the opportunity to extract the darkness from Ventus' heart while he was unconscious. From what Master Yen Sid said is that the darkness appeared like a black orb, which evolved into a living, breathing, person which was given the name Vanitas. Afterwards, Ventus was in a comatose state that his master saw no reason for him and left him at Destiny Island." said Xion while Namine and Kairi took a seat on the red sofa. Ansem didn't say a word as he stroke his blonde beard. He looked at his bookshelf, hoping to find a interesting book that he could read to Marlene before tucking her in.

"He didn't die though. Somehow, his heart connected to another boy that was born on the island and that's where Sora fits in. He's not a descendent of Vanitas, he just looks like him. When Ventus' master realized what happen, he took Ventus to the Land of Departure. That's where he met Sir Terra and Master Aqua, but when Sir Terra asked about his pass; he screamed out in agony and fell unconscious. When the darkness of his heart was extracted he lost his memories in the process, so Master Aqua kept watch over him. When he woke up, Master Aqua was overjoyed and told Sir Terra and soon afterwards Sir Terra and Sir Ven became brothers. He lived out the days training with his friends until it came to the Mark of Mastery exam, but he wasn't qualified to be a master yet. As for Master Aqua and Sir Terra." Kairi let out a sigh of disappointment while Xion and Namine understood why she shook her head.

"When I took the exam, I didn't expect to battle my friends." said Xion to break the silence.

"I don't think none of us did." said Namine. "Our friends soon became our enemies."

"Sir Terra won the battle against Master Aqua, but he used the darkness in his heart and so Aqua became a master." continued Kairi as she took a candy from the bowl. "After the exam, Sir Terra is sent to find Ven's master while Master Aqua was told to keep an eye on Sir Terra. Sir Ven followed after his friends, but the journey was hard. They had their ups and downs, but even though they all had problems against each other. They still cared about each other."

"It was because of the charms that Master Aqua made for the three of them, the day before the exam. Sir Terra witnessed the murder of his master at the hands of Ven's master. He met up with Sir Ventus and Master Aqua at the Keyblade Graveyard. That's where they encountered Ven's Master and Vanitas. It was two against three, but Sir Ven was frozen during battle and Master Aqua was left to battle Vanitas. So, while they battled, Sir Terra fought with Ven's Master." Xion quickly took a candy from the bowl while Ansem had his back turned. "It seemed like Master Aqua had the upper, but she was defeated. Before Vanitas could deliver the killing blow, Sir Ventus had managed to defrost and save Master Aqua and defeat Vanitas. Vanitas was a dirty fighter though. He summoned a few Flood Unversed to hold down Sir Ventus after he had removed his helmet and he forcibly fused with Sir Ventus. Master Aqua and King Mickey were forced to fight a possessed Ventus while the real Ven was sent to the Dive of Heart with Vanitas."

"When Sir Ventus and Vanitas fused together that's when the X-blades where created, right?" asked Namine as Xion and Kairi nodded. "I know what happens when that happens, Master Aqua and King Mickey defeated the possessed Ventus while Sir Ventus had managed to destroyed the X-blade along with Vanitas, but lost his heart to which his body had ended up in a coma. After the battle it was believed that Master Aqua had placed him a secret room in Castle Oblivion. What about Roxas and Sora?"

"It was believed that Ventus' heart found it's way to Sora, but we don't know much about Roxas." said Kairi in disappointment.

**(A/N: End of Spoiler.)**

"Master Yen Sid believes that Roxas and Sora are incomplete, but it's like he never existed." stated Xion while placing the candy into her mouth. "He's a complete mystery."

"It makes one wonder, what Xemnas knows about him?" said Ansem as he took a book off the bookshelf. "Found out."

The three girls replied with a 'yes' and said good night to Ansem. He quietly left the study leaving the girls to talk among themselves. They've talk for what seemed like hour, but they soon decided to head to the guest rooms down the hall. Namine slowed down her paced and stood next to a closed door that belonged to Marlene. Namine gently leaded on the door and listen to what was going on inside. She heard laughter that belonged to a young girl that was Marlene and the other was Ansem. Marlene then asked a question that caught her attention.

"Grandpa, Who were the Keyblade Warriors?" asked Marlene while hugging her plush toy Choocobo. "Can you please tell me about them? Peep wants to know, too."

"Is that so, Peep?" asked Ansem while he lead down to smile at Peep and chuckled. "Alright, okay." he sat back into the rocking chair and cleared his voice. "The Keyblade Warriors were protectors of the worlds. They're names where Sir Terra, Sir Ventus, and Master Aqua. They each cared about each other like brothers and sister. Whenever they were in a tough situation, they touched a piece of armor that they kept with them and where clad in full armor. They where separated because of certain events, but they found each other again. It was never to last though, they were separated again and no one knows what happened to them."

"That's sad." said Marlene while Ansem gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't cry my sweet Marlene." said Ansem in a gentle deep voice. "One day another Keyblade warrior will find them. Now, get some sleep." Ansem stood up and walked to Marlene's bedside and tucked her in while giving her a kiss good night and turned off the ceiling light, but left the nightlight on. He quietly closed the door and found Namine leaning on the wall across Marlene's room. "Your still awake?"

"Will there ever be hope for the Keyblade warriors?" asked Namine quietly with gentle eyes that reminded Ansem of how Marlene would give him the same look.

"Everything is born from sleep. You, Kairi, Xion, even me." said Ansem in his deep voice. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'Two who were never meant to meet.'?" Namine simply nodded as Ansem continued. "All the pieces lie where they fell. Where they wait for him…' I don't know the rest of the saying. Good night."

"Good night." said Namine while watching Ansem walk towards his study. Out the window the streetlights glowed while crickets chirp, and Kairi along with Xion watched the stars in the sky from the completely dark guest room. Namine decided to join them and soon all three girls fell asleep as the night went on by.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Please leave a review, but no flames. Good news, I finished my crossover story entitled, 'THE MISSION' so take a look if you want, but if you like Roxas and Xion pairing, then I suggest that you don't read it. Next chapter, "Look For Answers." see ya.**

**Preview…**

"I guess the only thing to do is storm the castle." said Kairi.

**Preview may change. See you later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Look For Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Disney. Rated T for some unknown reason.**

**Chapter 7: Look For Answers**

Roxas yawn widely and stretch his arms over his head. He sat up while blinking a few times to make his vision focus. He looked out the large window to see a single turtledove perched on a branch from the tree outside while the sun shine brightly down upon the earth. Roxas chuckled to the thought of him walking outside and asking the sun, _"It's a beautiful day today. Right Mr. Sun?" and would expect the sun to say, "It's always a beautiful day."_

Roxas shook the thought out his head and burst out laughing. "No more hot chocolate before bed. Now, let's see if I can find something to eat for breakfast." once Roxas was fully dressed in a white t-shirt with black pants and black shoes; he made his way down the long hall while saying 'good morning', to the maids that replied back to him with a smile on their face. Roxas had found the kitchen with a crew of chefs already making breakfast for the guest of the house and the head master. Roxas looked at the way they all worked together to prepare a meal, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, young master. The dining room is this way." said a butler that was fully dressed in a tux. He had his gray silver hair neatly slicked back and had on small oval glasses fasten to the bridge of his nose with a pair of white gloves. "Please follow me."

"Okay?" said Roxas questionably. He wasn't used to having someone cook for him or do anything at all for him, but he quietly followed the butler out of the kitchen and soon they where in a large room, that Roxas guessed was the dining room as he stared in awe of the bright room. The dinning room had a large white walls on the north and west, while on the east and south was a large window that let in the bright light. In the center of the room there was a large black marble table that had white marble legs that firmly held the table together while there hung a large beautiful crystal chandelier that reflected the sunrays. "That really cool." said Roxas as he took a seat in one of the white chairs that surrounded the table.

"The Master though that it would pleased young miss Marlene to see the sunrays reflect off the diamonds like a rainbow." explained the butler as he cleared his throat. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

Roxas was stun to find that the chandelier was made out of diamonds as he stare up in awe while trying to order. "I'll have a ham and cheese omelet with a glass of orange juice and some toast on the side."

"Wheat, white, or sourdough?" asked the butler while a maid placed silverware and a napkin that was folded in a shape of a crane in front of Roxas.

"Wheat." said Roxas as he noticed a young girl dress in a simple white sundress and figured that she was Marlene. She also had her hair tied into a low ponytail that was held by a pink bow. She happily skipped over to the butler and greeted him with a huge friendly grin.

"Good morning, Simon." said Marlene as Simon smiled down at her.

"Good morning, young miss." said Simon properly.

Marlene slightly frown and looked up to Simon, "Simon, I told you that you can call me Marlene." whined Marlene.

"My apologies, Ms. Marlene." said Simon with a smile as Marlene thought that the way he said her name still sound funny, but shrugged it off and took a seat next to Roxas as the maid placed another set of silverware and napkin on the table. "And what would you like to eat, Ms. Marlene?"

"Cereal with a fruit parfait and a glass of Banora juice." said Marlene with a sweet pleading voice. Roxas softly chuckled and thought, _"She could probably get anything she wants with those puppy eyes."_

"Yes, Ms. Marlene." said Simon with a simple bow as the maid also bowed and started his walked towards the kitchen while the maid went towards a different exit, leaving Roxas and Marlene alone in the huge dining room.

"Good morning." said Marlene with a sweet soft voice, but she also had the look of curiosity of the person she was seated by. Roxas looked like a nice person, but she remembered what her Grandfather said about strangers.

"Good morning, young miss." said Roxas in a polite tone. If Simon could say her name, then Roxas thought that he should be respectable and call her by the name Simon called her out of respect.

"Don't call me that. I hate that name." whine Marlene with a frown as she gave Roxas a cold glare that he thought was cute.

"Then can you tell me your name?" asked Roxas in a nice voice. Marlene looked at Roxas and thought that he was nice, but she didn't fully trust him to give her full name. "Please?"

"No, my grandpa told me not to talk to strangers or tell them my name or show them where I live." said Marlene in one breath as she pouted again.

"Well, your grandfather is right. You should never talk to strangers, but you see, your grandfather invited me here." said Roxas sounding polite while grinning at Marlene. "My name is Roxas. It's nice to meet you, young miss."

"I said don't call me that!" yelled Marlene as she glared at Roxas. He could see that she balled up her hands into tiny fists. "Don't ever call me that!"

"Okay, okay. I don't really know your name, so I don't know what to call you." said Roxas in a calm voice with his hands raised. "You know, I know this one guy back in my hometown that called me, 'Chicken Wuss', as a matter of fact he called everyone that he didn't like by that name. So, what would you like to be called?"

Marlene thought for a moment and her eyes lit up, "How about Sweetie?"

"Okay, Sweetie." chuckled Roxas. They spoke to each other, until Marlene knew that she could trust Roxas and told him her real name. During their conversation, Roxas had learned that Marlene's father was Barret Wallace who had discovered a new power source. As for Marlene, she learned that Roxas favorite ice cream was Sea-Salt ice cream, that was also her favorite and her grandfather's. Soon, Simon had returned with a sliver platter that he easily balanced with one hand. "So, Marlene. I've noticed you have a backpack. Are you going anywhere?"

"I'm going to visit my daddy in Midgar today." answered Marlene after she took a sip of her juice. "He promise that he spent time with me, since he's always working."

"How are you going to Midgar?" asked Roxas and wondered if she took the Corridors like the rest of the girls.

"Cid comes by and picks me up." said Marlene as she placed a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Cid? Do you mean the doctor, explorer, or the pilot?" asked Roxas, since he knew that there was more than one person named Cid.

"I don't know. I think he's a pilot." said Marlene as Roxas saw the puzzled look while Marlene thought about it. "Or was he an explorer? Hey, maybe you can meet him. He's real nice and talks funny."

They ate their breakfast in a friendly conversation and went their separate ways. Roxas decided to head back to the guest room, but not knowing that Marlene was following him in a friendly way. Roxas soon found the familiar hall with the maids gone and continued down the empty hall with Marlene still following him. After taking a look out the large window from last night, Roxas noticed that Ansem was tossing what looked like bread crumbs into a small pond and onto a large grassy lawn as birds flew down from the tree branches and ate up the crumbs. Roxas smiled and continued on walking up the large red oak door and entered the guest room, but was surprised to find Xion sitting on a red easy chair with her foot perched on the coffee table and humming a sad melody.

"Morning." said Roxas as Xion stopped her humming and took her foot off the coffee table. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was left in charged of babysitting you for the day, while Kairi and Namine went out." said Xion as Roxas sat in the next chair across from Xion. "I was going to head out, but Namine and Kairi had woken up early and left a note that said, 'Went out on a side mission. Be back soon. Love, Kairi and Namine. P.S. keep Roxas company.' they sure picked the wrong person for the job."

Xion sighed and crumbled the note and toss it into a trash bin. "Where did they go?" asked Roxas while leaning back on the chair.

**Destiny Island**

Kairi was seated quietly in the local library as she looked through newspaper articles from the last two years and last years paper. She had been at the library since it opened and was trying her best to find a certain article before the library closed at noon.

"Morning, Belle." said a familiar voice as Kairi looked up and quietly laughed when Sora received a hush from the librarian. "Sorry." whispered Sora as he placed a few books on the counter, "I'm here to return these."

"I hoped you enjoyed them." said Belle in a soft voice as she took the books off the counter and placed them in a cart. Sora nodded and looked around the library as Belle continued checking off books and found Kairi waving at him.

"Kairi!" said Sora in a excited voice, but was hushed again and mouthed 'sorry' to Belle. He quickly and quietly hurried over to Kairi. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Me too." smiled Kairi as she gave Sora a big hug. "I didn't think you were the type that read."

"I enjoy reading all the time, but could never find the time to read." explained Sora as he took a seat next to Kairi while she cuddled closer to Sora. "I surprised everyone when Riku broke his arm yesterday."

"He broke his arm?" questioned Kairi and thought about it. Riku didn't seemed like the one to that would be clumsy, from what she seen from his practiced battle with Sora and Roxas. "How?"

"He said he lost his grip while trying to get a coconut from one of the trees. So I gave him first aid and took him to the clinic." explained Sora as he looked at the book Kairi was reading. "And that was how I surprised everyone by giving first aid cause Riku would normally treat our wounds whenever we would get hurt."

"So, what were you reading?" asked Kairi.

"Goofy graphic novel and weapons training." said Sora as Kairi quietly laughed while Sora laughed along with her. "I love to read Goofy comics, ever since, while recovering from a wound that I've received from last year."

"Really?" said Kairi with interest as she sat back up and looked Sora in the eye.

"Yeah. Right here." said Sora as he took Kairi's hand and placed it on his chest. "During a hurricane I was rowing my boat back to the main island, but it tipped over and crashed into pieces with me. There should be an article about it in here." Kairi remove her hand off Sora's chest while he scanned through the old newspaper and stopped and pointed at the bold letters, "Right here."

Kairi leaned in and read the headline, **Boy Nearly Killed By Hurricane.**

**A fourteen year old boy that goes by the name, Sora was found on the shores of Destiny Island. Paramedics had arrived in time to save the boy, who had also suffered a punctured wound by the heart from broken pieces of his sailboat. By a miracle, Sora was able to survive the hurricane and would be consider one of the luckiest.**

Kairi had finished reading the article and placed her hand on Sora's chest again as she imagine the pain he went through. Sora just smiled and placed his hand over Kairi's. "After I had recovered my friends threw a big welcome home party and once school had started I was asked to give autographs from some people I didn't know that kept the article. The school also posted the article in the office."

Kairi silently giggled along with Sora, "What was it like?" asked Kairi with interest, but regretted asking that question. "Sorry, you don't have to answer."

"It's okay." said Sora while smiling at Kairi. "When the wooden stake went through my chest and entered my heart, it felt very painful. I wanted the pain to go away and soon as it did, I could feel as if my body had entered another dimension where time had stopped and space disappeared. I was falling and falling into outer darkness, but I softly landed on a platform. This voice spoke to me and it sort of lead me to light. When I opened my eyes I found myself laying in a hospital bed with tubes in me and the beeping of a heart monitor. Riku was the first to show me the article when I was allowed to see visitors."

"Sorry to hear that." said Kairi in a gentle voice as Sora reassured her with a smile. They quietly talked, until the library had closed with Sora carrying two more books that he had checked out. Kairi walk with him to his house as they continued to talk asking each other how the others were doing. Selphie had applied to study at Trabia Garden and considered to be transferred to Balamb Garden after she had graduated from school. Wakka and Tidus had been recruited to play blitzball, but they were going to be on different teams after they finished school.

"Riku wants to get off the island and travel the world, but it sounds like a far off dream." said Sora as they stopped outside his house.

"The best dreams are the unattainable ones." said Kairi with a smile. "Well, I guess I should be going."

"Do you want this back?" asked Sora as he dug into his pocket and took out her charm.

"No, not yet." said Kairi while Sora gripped the charm and placed it back into his pocket. "See you later, Sora."

"Okay, bye." said Sora as Kairi gave him a quick peck on the lips and poke the air, until the pearl black corridor appear and disappear with her gone, leaving Sora standing alone on the dirt path. He smiled to himself as he headed inside his home, but was unaware of a mysterious black cloaked figured watching from a distance.

**Twilight Town**

Namine quietly sat on the wore out sofa as the train ran by above her head. She drew in her sketchpad while blocking out all noises, until Hayner, Pence, and Olette entered the hangout spot. "Namine? What are you doing here by yourself? Where's Roxas?" asked Olette.

"He said he needed to do something and said I should meet up with him later." answered Namine as she laid her sketchpad on her lap.

"I wonder what he's up to?" said Hayner as he paused to think.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." said Pence as he turned to Namine. "Since Roxas isn't around, do you want to join us for some ice cream? It's my treat."

"Yeah, you should join us." agreed Olette while Hayner was still thinking. Pence along with Olette waited for Namine's reply as she put her sketchpad on the sofa and nodded in agreement. After Pence had paid for the ice cream they all sat on the edge of the clock tower while enjoying the ice cream. Namine kept thinking about something that she never asked when she first met them, so she turned to Pence.

"So, Pence, how did you guys meet Roxas?" asked Namine as she nibbled at her ice cream.

"Well, I first met him in the underground tunnels and he was with a tall man with red hair. They wore these matching jackets and asked me about the seven wonders that I was also researching on. I told them what I knew about the wonders and they let. I didn't see them around town after that, but Roxas came to the Sandlot by himself and that's when he met Olette and Hayner. Me and Olette were the first to greet him with open arms, but Hayner has issues when it comes to meeting new people."

"What was that, Pence?" said Hayner in a harsh tone as Namine giggled.

"I was explaining to Namine how we met Roxas." said Pence quickly.

"I remember that day." said Olette as she turned to Namine. "Hayner was practicing for a job that required him to keep a ball in the air for as long as he could by hitting it. When Roxas showed up, Hayner challenged him to break his record. He had 27 hits and Roxas had kept the ball up longer and had hit it 232 times."

"I should have never challenged him." said Hayner with his head hung low.

"Serves you right for judging people." said Olette. "When it was getting late, Roxas left for the day and we didn't see around town for days. But we did see him last summer, he was working for the post office, moving cargo up steep hills, performing for people by hitting the ball, cleaning up garbage, exterminating bees, and posting posters."

"Hayner soon became friendly with Roxas, since he always had pockets full of munny." said Pence as they all laughed together. Namine continued their conversation with them and learned that Roxas had never discussed his past to them and Pence never knew the purpose of the jackets or seen Axel around either. They soon returned to their hangout spot, after they had finished their ice cream. "Hey, Namine. You should draw a portrait of us."

"But what about Roxas?" asked Olette since she felt like they were leaving Roxas out.

"He's probably posting posters up for the Struggle Competition all over town. If he's going by foot then it'll take him at least all day to finish." said Hayner as he started to think again. "I'm always telling him to used the skateboard to make his runs faster."

"When have you ever told him that?" questioned Olette while placing her hands on her hips with piercing glaring eyes. "Besides, he managed to post 20 posters up in 58 seconds."

"Olette and I timed Roxas on his last run." explained Pence as Namine opened her sketchpad and found a blank page. "Hayner was somewhere else when Roxas was posting posters."

"I don't mind." said Namine as Olette tried to reason with her while Hayner insisted that Namine didn't mind drawing them without Roxas. Olette had finally agreed when Pence didn't mind also as they all sat next to Olette with Hayner on her left while Pence was on the right. Namine moved a small create in front of them, took a seat, made sure she had everything, position herself to hold her sketchpad steady, she took a deep breath, and held her whole arm outward in front of her to measure the group of friends. "Okay, don't move for 15 minutes."

The group of friends tried to resist the urge to move as Namine started with the outline of the three friends. She quickly stroked her pencil to fill in the shape of the friends one by one and used her easer to get rid of light lines that she didn't need anymore. "Are you almost done?" asked Hayner while keeping his body still. "My nose itches."

"Almost, just deal with it." assured Namine while she continued with her work. "Just need to add the finishing touch…and…now you can all move."

The group of friends all relaxed as Hayner scratched his nose while Namine turned her sketchpad around to show them. They were all amazed to see that Namine had got every detail about them right from head to toe in the hair, eyes, ears, mouth, and small detail in their clothes. "Wow, you did that in 10 minutes." stated Pence.

"You're the best Namine." said Olette as Namine gently removed the portrait from her sketchpad and handed it to Olette.

"I'm sure you know what to do with it." said Namine as she placed her drawing tools back into her backpack. "I should be going."

"See ya." waved Hayner and Pence as Olette gave Namine a hug. She then made her way to the ally and saw that no one was around and poked the air as the Corridor opened. She then step through and disappeared along with the Corridor as another mysterious figured watched from the roof tops.

**Radiant Garden**

"So, how is it that you don't remember your childhood?" asked Xion while tossing a rubber ball in the air as Roxas tried his best to think. He always wondered why he liked Sea-Salt ice cream and why Ventus looked like him. He also wondered why he couldn't remember his life before he joined the Organization.

"I don't know." said Roxas as he kept thinking. "I've never questioned my existence. Maybe I was never meant for this life. I just don't know."

"We all have a reason to live. I no longer have a family, but Kairi and Namine are like my sisters. Maybe…" Xion paused as Roxas looked at her. She had stopped tossing the ball. "Never mind, forget it."

"What where you going to say?" asked Roxas as Xion continued to toss the ball again. "Come on. What was it?"

"I was going to say that Kairi and Namine think of you as family." said Xion as she took a quick glance towards Roxas.

"And what about you?" asked Roxas as Xion stopped tossing the ball. She didn't know what to say. She had never been in a situation where she was asked about guys. This was all new to her, but would it really matter. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Roxas went to answer it as Xion breath a sigh of relief. Roxas opened the door, but no one stood in the hallway and was about to close it, until Marlene surprised him.

"Boo!" yelled Marlene playfully as she let herself in and climbed on the bed to jump on it. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, you did." said Roxas as he smiled at Marlene while she leap off the bed. She then took notice of Xion and went by her side.

"Hello." said Xion in a friendly tone while tossing the ball in the air.

"Hi, I'm Marlene. Are you Roxas' friend?" asked Marlene as she closely examined Xion. She overlooked her features while thinking about the stories her grandfather told to her during bedtime. "You look just like her."

"Who?" asked Xion as Marlene took a seat on the coffee table.

"A girl named Xion. The one that my grandpa told me about. She has two other friends that all share an adventure together. My grandpa said that she has short black hair, crystal blue eyes, and always wore black clothes." said Marlene while still looking at Xion with interest. "She my favorite and Peep favorite, too."

Xion let out a soft chuckle and had to asked, "What else does your grandfather say about her?"

"He said that she's brilliant and strong, but is too unpleasant and has bad manners." giggled Marlene as Xion nervously laughed to hide her anger from her while Roxas chuckled to himself. "He also said that she's unconventional from her other friends."

"She sounds like a bad influence." add Roxas for fun as Marlene and Xion turned to stare at him, with Xion glaring at him. She quickly changed her attitude when Marlene faced her.

"I guess." said Marlene as she started to swing her legs back and froth.

"But she is your favorite." said Xion as she felt relieved when Marlene nodded 'yes'. "And Peep. Whose Peep?"

"My Chocobo." smiled Marlene as she took her backpack off her back and dug into it.

"You have a Chocobo?" asked Xion.

"It's her plush toy." whispered Roxas into her ear as Marlene managed to take out Peep from her bag and showed it to Xion with a smile on her face.

"Look he can talk." said Marlene and squeezed Peep as her toy let out a single chirp. "He said, he's happy to meet you." she squeezed Peep again, "Oh, yeah. Roxas, Cid's here. Do you still want to meet him?"

"Sure." said Roxas as Marlene quickly stood up and grabbed Xion's hands.

"You can meet him too." said Marlene happily as she helped Xion off the chair and ran ahead into the hallway. "Come on, hurry." Roxas smiled as he and Xion followed Marlene out to the hallway while she waited for them, until she lightly tap Roxas on the arm. "Tag, your it."

She quickly ran down the hallway and disappeared around the corner, "Marlene! Wait!" shouted Xion as she ran ahead with Roxas following far behind. Roxas tried his best to kept up with Xion, but had lost her in the lonely hallways. He didn't know where he was or knew the way back to the guest room. He suddenly heard laughter that sounded like Marlene in one of the rooms and heard it again behind double doors. He opened one door and noticed that he had found a two story library.

"Marlene?" he called out as he heard the laughter again and began to follow the sound from where it came from. He round the corner of a large bookshelf and found Marlene with a cloaked figure with his hand covering her mouth as he let out another laugh like Marlene. "Zexion." said Roxas as he drew his keyblades.

"Careful." said Zexion in a calm voice as he lifted up his free hand to his hood and removed it. He had very pale violet hair with one long bang that covered one blue eye. He then placed his hand on Marlene's shoulder. "It's very easy for me to break this child's neck. So, why don't you put those things away."

Roxas let out a frustrated low growl as he put away his keyblades. "What do you want?" asked Roxas, but he already knew the answer as to why Zexion was holding Marlene hostage and knew it was the same reason why Axel had shown up in Twilight Town in the first place.

"On orders to bring you to Castle Oblivion." said Zexion as he carefully watched Roxas to make sure he didn't make a sudden move. Roxas relaxed his body as he thought of ways to save Marlene. She was frighten as she cling onto Peep.

"If I come quietly, do you promise to let Marlene go?" asked Roxas in hopes to reason with Zexion.

"I can't make any promises to hurt her." said Zexion with a smirk on his face. "No heart, remember. No feelings whatsoever. You should know this yourself, since you have no heart also."

"I'm different than you." said Roxas as he dropped a small mechanical ball in between him and Zexion, that was followed by a blinding flash. Roxas closed his eyes in time as he heard Zexion cry out. He quickly ran full speed and drew Oblivion as Zexion could feel the keyblade enter and exit his torso. "Marlene! Run!" shouted Roxas as he heard Marlene's footsteps hurry away from him and Zexion. Roxas finally opened his eyes and could see that Zexion was still standing, but his whole body exploded like a balloon. "What?"

"Behind you." was the last thing Roxas heard as he lost consciousness and his keyblade disappeared. Zexion stood over Roxas and easily sling him over his shoulders and opened the Corridor.

"Hey You!" shouted Xion as she noticed that the man had captured Roxas. He turned to face her with a pout look on his face as he stared at her and stepped through the Corridor and was gone along with Roxas and the Corridor. "Not good." said Xion as she hurried out the double door on the second floor. She quickly made her way down a flight of stairs and went over to where she told Marlene to wait. "Come on." said Xion as she took a hold of Marlene's hand and they both started to run to Ansem's study. They zoom through the hallways and were out of breath as they both entered into Ansem's study.

"Grandpa!" shouted Marlene as she ran up to Ansem with tears in her eyes while Ansem comforted her. He stroked her hair while gently hushing her.

"What happened?" asked Ansem as he turned to Xion as Kairi and Namine also turned to her.

"Roxas was taken by the Organization. I found Marlene running for her life in the corner hallway from the library. She said that a man named Zexion wanted to hurt her, so I told her to wait at the first floor for me. When I arrived at the library, I saw him disappeared through the Corridor along with Roxas unconscious." explained Xion in one breath that everyone was able to catch.

"Where did he take him." said Namine as she stood up along with Kairi. Xion shook her head in disappointment. She didn't know where they went.

"Maybe, Marlene knows." suggested Kairi as they turned to face Marlene while Ansem was still comforting her. Kairi walked over to Ansem's chair and kneeled down on one knee and stroked Marlene's hair. "Marlene, do you know where that mean man took Roxas?" Marlene didn't answer right away as she still cried and held onto her grandfather. "Please, Marlene. We need to know, so we can get Roxas back."

Marlene was still quiet as she motioned her grandfather to come closer to her. Ansem held onto Marlene as she whispered into his ear and continued to cry. "Castle Oblivion." said Ansem as he stood up while holding onto Marlene. "It's not safe here. I'm going to my safe house. As for you three, I would suggest you go to my lab in Hollow Bastion and explain the situation to the Al Bhed girl, Rikku. I'm sure she'll give you the right equipment."

"Yes, sir." said the three girls in union. Xion opened the Corridor as they all stepped through and traveled to Hollow Bastion.

**Hollow Bastion**

The three girls stood outside Ansem's old study and entered through the wooden door. They were now standing inside his office as Namine walked up to a wall and pressed a small button. She stepped back as the wall melted away to reveal a hidden lab that they entered. They made their way to the computer lab and found Rikku along with another Al Bhed boy named Shinra that always wore a jumpsuit to conceal his identity.

"So when mugging someone it's all in the wrist, same with pick-pocketing." said Rikku as she moved a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Alright, now for the finishing touch." said Rikku as she poked at a cam sphere that she and Shinra were working on. "It's needs something else, don't you think?"

"How about we make one these that could fly." suggested Shinra with his voice muffled.

"That's terrific!" said Rikku excitedly and noticed the three girls. "Wow, it's you three. I hardly get any visitors. The only visitors I get are the ones that get some supplies and take off."

"That would be us, right?" asked Xion sounding annoyed.

"Ding, ding, ding. That's right." said Rikku as she handed Shinra a screwdriver. "Here finish up and let's get some ice cream after this." instructed Rikku as she turned her attention back to the girls. "So, what is it now. Stolen artifact, missing documents, stakeout, going undercover, or would you like to talk about boys?"

"Why are you staring at me?" questioned Xion as Rikku rested on her shoulder with a huge smile.

"No, not exactly." giggled Namine along with Kairi as Rikku sighed in disappointment. "A client was kidnapped."

"Oh, yeah, rescue mission!" yelled Rikku in excitement and skipped over to the keyboard and started to type in some commands into the computer as the seal door to the next level opened. "Alright, if you'll just follow me. So, where are you girls headed?"

"Castle Oblivion." answered Kairi. "We need the map of the all the levels and any information about it."

"Sure thing." said Rikku as she lead the girls into a large room that had all the information about any subject they needed to know. It also housed all their equipment that they would need that were all invented by Rikku and Shinra. "Okay let's see here. Castle Oblivion…ah, here it is." said Rikku as she unrolled a large directory. "So, here's the main floor. As you can see Castle Oblivion has 12 basement levels and 13 floors. There's no elevators, just stairs and I wouldn't recommend using the Corridors. Now, let's see what wonderful toys you'll be gettin." she lead the girls over to the other side of the large room and opened a large drawer. "You'll each get these portable MP3 players that can hold two thousands songs and if you happen get separated from each other, press this button twice."

"The power button?" questioned Xion as each girl watched Rikku press the power button twice. The screen on the MP3 player then switch to a different screen that mapped out the whole area that they where standing.

"Cool, huh?" said Rikku as she explained. "A built-in sonar to map out your location and you'll be able to track one another or know of any dangers. To turn it off just hold the power button for five seconds and it'll switch off. It's resistant to heat, shock waves, magnetism and waterproof."

"Is this all were getting?" asked Xion as Rikku nodded 'no' and took a few thing out of the drawer. She handed each of them a utility belt to hold all their potions, rings, bracelets, and a summon charm.

"Plus, just some basic items that could be helpful like flash grenade, smoke bombs, light shields for each of you, Ninja stars with built-in exploding charge, and Materia." said Rikku as each girl took an item. "To keep in touch with each other used these earpieces. Alright, that's all there is for you to take. So, what's your plan?"

"I guess the only thing we can do is storm the castle." said Kairi as Xion opened the Corridor that would take them to the grassy hill plains that would lead them to Castle Oblivion. "Thanks, Rikku."

"No problem. Good luck." said Rikku as she happily skipped back to the computer lab while the three girls stepped through the Corridor and were teleported to their destination.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: finally finished with this chapter and I hoped you enjoy. Please review, but no flames. I've tried my best to add as much detail as I could. Thanks to those that review and Merry Christmas. Next chapter, "Mission Madness" see ya.**

**Preview:**

"I wish Rikku would've told us about this?" complained Xion.

**Preview may change. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mission Madness

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Disney. Rated T for some reason that I don't even know why it's rated T.**

**Chapter 08: MISSION MADNESS**

The three girls had walked for miles on the lonely dirt path that lead to Castle Oblivion as the sun had set. The stars had started to blink on as they scattered in the sky above the grassy plains. While on the dirt path Kairi and Namine waited for Xion to catch up to them. "Do you think we should camp here?" asked Kairi. "Like for five hours or until Xion is fully rested up."

"Maybe we should. Xion looks like she can't walk any further." said Namine as she watched Xion take a small break. "I don't understand how she could get tired right away."

"We may never know." said Kairi with a smile as she turned to Namine. "Do you still have that collapsible tent?"

"Yeah, hang on." said Namine as she took off her backpack and placed it on the soft grass and started to dig in it as Xion had finally caught up to them. Namine then took out a disk shape pouch and tossed it on the ground as it developed into a large dome tent.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Xion out of breath as Kairi had taken off her backpack and placed it next to Namine's backpack while Namine staked the tent down. Kairi then dug in her bag and found three space blankets.

"We decided to let you rest until your ready to go." said Kairi as Xion took a seat on the grass and started to watch her friends prepare camp. Xion didn't say anything afterwards as Kairi had wondered what she was thinking about while Namine had put in the last stake. Xion got off the grass and dust herself off and took a blanket as she made her way into the tent and had quickly fell asleep as the two girls decided to rest next to her.

**Castle Oblivion**

Roxas slowly opened his eyes, but closed them again since the bright light that reflected off the white walls and floor irritated him. He blinked a few times to adjust to the environment, but he could feel the back of his head hurt and tried to rubbed it. He noticed that he couldn't move his arm as he tried to move again. "It's no used struggling." said a voice from behind him as Roxas struggled move.

"Where am I?" demanded Roxas as he noticed that his was wearing his old jacket. The person from behind him took a step around Roxas to face him as he stopped in front of him and took his hood off. "Marluxia."

"Surprised to see me?" said the light pink haired man with a smirk on his face.

"Why am I here?" asked Roxas as he gave up struggling and listened to what Marluxia had to say.

"That's one of life's greatest mysteries, why are we here?" asked Marluxia with a small smile. "As for you, I need you and your other half to create the X-blade."

"But I don't know whose my other half." said Roxas out of frustration as the pearl black Corridor appeared. "Who else is here?"

"Yo, Roxas." greeted Axel in a friendly voice as the Corridor disappeared from sight.

"You were supposed to bring back the keyblade wielder." said Marluxia in disappointment as Axel nervously scratched the back of his head. "Why didn't you bring him?"

"He wasn't home." said Axel smoothly. "I checked everywhere, but he wasn't even on the island. Makes one wonder if it was that false member that also wears the coat."

"Why would that person take the keyblade wielder?" asked Marluxia to himself as he rubbed his chin. "Whoever this person is, he or she might come after him."

"What about those three girls?" asked Axel with a smirk on his face. "They'll come for him, too."

"Let them come." said Marluxia.

**Three Hours Later: The Plains**

Xion gently shook Kairi and Namine awake. She was already prepare and wore a forest green pants that had side pockets with a v-neck black shirt and had on the utility belt with all her jewelry on her, and also wore her black and white sneakers. "Let's go."

"We should get ready too." suggested Kairi as Namine rubbed her eyes as Xion decided to wait outside the tent while Kairi and Namine got ready. After waiting for a few minutes for her friends, Xion help folded the tent after they removed the stakes and continued on walking through the night. Namine was dress in white pants, sneakers, and Kairi's white bustier with a black tank top that she wore under the bustier. Kairi wore a white halter top with a black hood connected and her pink bustier sundress, and purple sneakers. "Castle Oblivion should be over that hill."

"Come on, let's hurry." said Xion as she ran ahead. Kairi along with Namine thought that it was unusual for Xion to be desperate to save Roxas as they ran after her. They continued to run and run until the grass had faded into a rocky dirt path. They stopped running as they stood on the edge of a large open canyon. Xion took a look over the edge and saw nothing but darkness as they all took a step towards Castle Oblivion on the narrow bridge, until they each stood in front of the Castle door. "Let's go in."

"Hang on." said Namine as she took out her MP3 player and switched on the sonar. "There's no one on the first floor. It looks like there's 10 people in there and Roxas could be either on the 12th basement level or on the 13th floor."

"Which way should we go?" asked Kairi as each girl thought for a moment.

"Should we split up?" asked Xion.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea." said Namine since she and her friends knew that they don't know who they were dealing with. "Let's stick together and find Roxas together." Kairi and Xion agreed with her as Xion took a hold of the handle and pulled the door, but it didn't move, so she pulled harder. Kairi moved her aside and turned the door knob and pushed opened the door.

"Don't say this to anybody." said Xion feeling embarrassed as Kairi and Namine both laughed. They entered the first floor as they examined the large white room that had white platforms with white stone rose blooming. "It seems smaller outside."

"Something doesn't seem right." said Kairi as she looked around and noticed something was out of place. She dug in her side pouch and switched on her sonar. Kairi then knew that something out of place and turned around to look at the entrance. "I don't think where on the first floor."

"What makes you say that?" asked Xion as she kept a lookout.

"First, the front door is missing." said Kairi as both girls turned around and noticed that Kairi was right about the door not being where it supposed to be. All they saw was a solid stone white wall. "Second, we're on the 12th basement level."

"I wonder how this castle got its name." said Xion as they turned to face the only door in sight. "I guess we go this way." Xion quickly ran up to the door as Namine and Kairi followed her. Xion gripped the handle and pulled, but it didn't move. So she tried to push it open, but it was still the same result. "Why won't it open?"

"The doors in this castle can only be opened by a card." said a deep voice from behind the girls. They turned around as the pearl black Corridor appeared with a large man stepping out and carrying a large tomahawk that was yellow with red trims. He removed his hood to reveal his bony face and brown spiky hair. He had on the same black coat that Namine and Xion had recognized was the same as Axel and Zexion. "You're not welcome here."

"Who are you?" asked Kairi as the large man position himself to attack.

"Lexaeus." said Lexaeus as he raised his tomahawk on his right shoulder "All trespassers are welcome to leave."

"Whatever happened to a friendly hospitably." said Namine in a annoyed voice as Kairi and Xion both drew their keyblades. Lexaeus then made a fist in his left hand and slam it to the ground as the force of the impact shook the foundation making the girls off balacne. Namine then noticed that he was ready to slam his weapon down also. "Here it comes."

All three girls could feel the force of the impact as the marble white floor shook more rapidly that was followed by a series of large stone spikes raising out of the floor. Namine and Xion quickly moved out of the way while Kairi swiftly back flipped away from the spikes. As she came closer to a wall, she used it as a support to spring off the wall and easily front flipped over the spikes and landed behind Lexaeus. Namine and Xion soon stood on either side of Lexaeus as all three girls surrounded him. Lexaeus again struck the ground with his tomahawk as three large boulders surrounded him that was followed by him swinging his tomahawk in 360 degrees as he shattered each boulder creating a hail storm of deadly shrapnel. Kairi along with Xion and Namine each created a light shield to repel the stone shards as they could feel the ground shake. Kairi noticed that Lexaeus was charging her as he took a full swing of his tomahawk that Kairi blocked with her keyblade, but the force of his attack had knocked her off her feet and forced her into a wall.

Namine and Xion watched as Kairi fell unconscious while Lexaeus turned his attention to Namine. He struck the floor again as Namine felt the floor shake beneath her feet. She quickly moved out of the way in time as a stone spike shot out of the ground. While in midair Namine took a hold of one of her keyblade and spun it into figure eights and shot a bolt of lightning out of her keyblade while Xion shot a fireball out of her keyblade. Lexaeus could feel the tingling and warmth of the lightning and fireball when they had contacted him, but it didn't do much damage as he spotted Namine falling towards him with a keyblade in her hand while with her free hand it looked like she threw an object at him. Lexaeus soon noticed that he was surrounded by five keyblades as Namine became a golden blur as she cut through Lexaeus taking another keyblade while releasing the one she had in her hand and attacking him again from a different angle. She continued her attacks from different angles using a different keyblade as she prepare her final attack with her last keyblade. Namine gripped her keyblade and spun it around her head as she created a current of electricity from the tip that lead to the hand guard and finally cut through Lexaeus. "It's over."

Lexaeus could feel the impact of the keyblade that was followed by a loud sound of thunder that was similar to an explosion. Xion quickly stood in front of Namine and Kairi while protecting them from flying debris with her light shield. Namine's final attack had left the white room dusty as the two girls didn't know if Lexaeus was defeated or not. "It's a little quiet." said Xion as she kept her guard up. "I guess it's okay."

"DON'T MOCK ME!" yelled Lexaeus in a frustrated voice as the two girls could feel the floor shake beneath them. They were then surrounded by a large stone wall as the wall started to slowly close in on them. Namine watched as Xion ran ahead and swung her keyblade hoping to create a hole large enough in the wall for them to escape, but Namine noticed that she was getting tired and did her best to help Xion. Even with the combine force of the two girls, it wasn't enough as the walls slowly came closer.

"Xion! Try the Omnislash!" said Namine in a panic as Xion though about it. Last summer, Xion was taught the Omnislash by a former SOLDIER with blonde spiky hair that could do 15 hits in one swing. Xion closed her eyes as she remembered what he said.

'_I've shown you the proper posture. Showed you how to grip your weapon. Now take a deep breath and hold it. Concentrate on the target. Know where the enemy is, don't look for your enemy.'_

Xion took a small leap back while at the same time she spun her keyblade behind her and kept it moving as she fully swung her keyblade and cut through the wall and stood behind Lexaeus. Namine smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as the stone wall crumbled down while Lexaeus examine his chest. He noticed that he had three deep gashes that cross sect on his chest as he started to fade. Xion looked back in horror as she realized what she had done as Lexaeus soon faded only leaving behind a single golden card.

"What have I done?" asked Xion as her keyblade disappeared from her hand. Namine didn't know what to say to her as she dug in her pouch and got a small bottle of potion and poured it into Kairi's mouth. Xion didn't move from where she stood as she heard Kairi coughing. "I broke my promise."

"Xion, you didn't have a choice." said Namine in a comfort way as Kairi drank a bottle of healing potion while completely clueless about what Xion was going on about. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be alive."

"What happen?" asked Kairi as she could feel her strength coming back to her.

"Xion used the Omnislash against Lexaeus." explained Namine as Kairi finally understood why Xion was feeling down. Xion looked down to the cracked floor as she remembered that promise.

'_You mastered the Omnislash very well, but promise me that you'll never used it to kill anyone.'_

"I promise Cloud that I wouldn't use it to kill anyone." said Xion with a shaky voice. She felt like crying, but she held her tears back. Kairi and Namine came over to her side and hugged her as they both tried to lighten the mood. "I can deal with slaying a Heartless and Nobodies, but I could never take a human life."

Kairi took the keycard off the white floor. They agreed to move on as Kairi hold up the card to the door and it lit up as the door unlocked. Namine encourage Xion to go on ahead while Kairi followed them into the door. Kairi closed the door and turned to find Xion and Namine missing. "Xion! Namine!" called Kairi as she took a look at her surroundings as there arose a large waterfall that went up while in front of her were some platforms that levitated up to a castle. She realized that she was in Hollow Bastion as she continued to examine the area. "This must be a simulated town. I came through the only door with Namine and Xion, but where are they?"

**Meanwhile**

"This can't be right." said Namine as she stood on a moving platform that overlooked the city of Hollow Bastion. She examined the castle behind her and realized where she was. "This must be that time we were sent to stop Maleficent. According to the sonar we're still in Castle Oblivion and this must be our memory of Hollow Bastion."

**Elsewhere**

Xion cut down the last Heartless in half as she breath a sigh of relief and took a look around while grabbing a card off the floor. She stood in a dungeon with damp walls that were dimly lit. "I wish Rikku would've told us about this." complained Xion as her keyblade disappeared from her hand. "I like the concrete, the dripping water. It's very nice. Kairi, come in. This is your best friend, Xion."

"Xion. I'm glad that your alright." said Kairi sounding breathless as her radio static with every word she spoke. "Is Namine with you?"

"No, I'm on my own." said Xion as she came to a large bubble that rose above a pool of water. She took a step on the water, but it felt like a stone concrete. "Were we teleported to Hollow Bastion?"

"No, this is just a memory." spoke Namine with her radio more clearer than Kairi's.

"Namine, thank goodness. Where's are you." said Kairi.

"Was that Kairi?" said Namine as Xion examine the steel gate that blocked her path.

"Yeah, her radio is a little static." said Xion as she leap into the bubble that took her to another location.

"I heard the static and some interference, but I couldn't hear what she said." said Namine as Xion's bubble burst opened to another part of the dungeon. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the dungeon." said Xion as she walked down the lonely empty halls while keeping an eye out for Heartless and Nobodies. "I'm going to meet up with her, if I can."

"Okay, I'm half way up the castle. I'll wait for you two." said Namine as Xion came to a dead end and another large bubble. "Be careful."

"Yeah, sure." said Xion as she leap into the bubble as it went through the pool of water and carried her to another part of the dungeon that Xion knew where she would end up. The bubble had surface above the stone water as it bust to free Xion. She looked at her surroundings as she was surrounded by 10 Soldiers Heartless, but she didn't seem afraid as she noticed the sealed door with no doorknob. She drew her keyblade and position herself as she examine which Heartless would attack first by watching their attack patterns while she steadied her breathing. She was calm, she relaxed her body, and was fully concentrating on the Soldier Heartless that made the first move as she quickly slice it in half and went to the next one that attacked while she continued her slicing and stabbing from left and right as the group of Heartless each disappeared from her. She quickly dodged a kick from a Soldier as she lunged back towards it and cut through it. She was again surrounded by another swarm of Soldier Heartless that appeared as she quickly defeated them while casting her fireball magic out of her hand. She combined her attack patterns with her magic as she was once again surrounded by another large group of Soldier Heartless. Xion was still breathing normal, but she was getting tired of the same Heartless that would appear again and again as she quickly lit her keyblade on fire while the Soldier Heartless all attacked her at once. Xion quickly drove her keyblade into the floor as there arose a large fire dome shield that protected her from the Heartless that increased more until it exploded and disappeared along with the Heartless that were in the same room with Xion while she took a keycard from ground. She let out a long sigh and continued to the door while not worrying about anymore Heartless appearing as she held up the card to door. She waited as the door lit up and was opened. "Time to meet up with Kairi."

Xion stepped through the opened door that lead to another room that had two platforms that rose up and down like an elevator to a second story that Xion remembered would be the library while up the stairs to the other door was another part of the castle that would lead up the upper level of the castle where she knew Namine was waiting. "Hey, Xion! Up here!" called Kairi as she waved at Xion as she looked up and saw Kairi standing on the very top of the small fountain. "Look out!"

Xion turned around in time to dodge a spin attack by a Dragon and quickly scanned the area as there flew a flock of Dragon Heartless that almost filled the whole room. Xion dodged another incoming attack while she chopped the Heartless in half and was quickly joined with Kairi. "We need to hurry." said Xion as she and Kairi stood back to back with their keyblade in hand. "You go that way and I'll head this way."

"Get ready here they come." said Kairi as Xion lunged forward as she defeated each Dragon Heartless while Kairi timed her move as she leap onto a Dragon as it flew around the large room while Kairi managed to hit each Dragon Heartless that flew above the room, only to stun them. Xion than sliced left and right as she defeated the Dragon Heartless that Kairi had managed to stun. The Dragon that Kairi was riding on started to buck as it flew towards a wall and slammed into the wall, but Kairi had leap to safety and continued her attack on the Dragon Heartless from the second story while Xion dealt with another flock of Dragon that appeared. Kairi and Xion soon met back to back again as the flock of Dragons surrounded the two girls. "Now what."

Xion than thought of a strategy and came to a conclusion, "I got it." said Xion as she griped the handle of her keyblade and stood as if she was going to swing at a baseball as a gust of wind whirled into a tornado creating a large funnel of wind. "Here's the plan, Kairi. I'm creating a tornado and I'm going to shoot it with a fireball."

Kairi understood what Xion was saying as Xion swung her keyblade releasing the funnel as it moved to the center of the room, sucking the Dragon Heartless like a vacuum. Xion then cast a large ball of fire at the funnel and it suddenly erupt into flames creating a large flaming funnel and finally burst sending burning Heartless everywhere.. The tornado then died down as the Dragon Heartless disappeared while Xion breathed another sigh of relief and went over to the door with Kairi as she opened it. They continued the journey to another room where they were soon met with another group of Heartless as they both quickly defeated them and continued onward while taking the card off the ground and opened the door.

"Namine, come in." said Kairi as they entered a safe place that wasn't full of Heartless, but they couldn't continued since they didn't have a keycard to opened the door. Xion suggested that they call Namine to see if she had one on her.

"Hey, Kairi you sound more clearer. Are you okay? Did Xion find you?" asked Namine as her radio gave a feedback that hurt Kairi and Xion's ear.

"Yeah, I'm okay and I found Xion. Where are you?" said Kairi as Xion checked her supplies.

"Right now I'm following the opened doors." said Namine as her radio gave a loud feedback.

"Just keep following the opened doors. We'll be waiting." said Kairi as she groaned from the ringing in her ear. While they waited for Namine, Xion ate half a granola bar that tasted like the paopu fruit while Kairi was lost in her own little world as she thought about Sora. Namine soon entered the room as they both stood up. "Do you have a card?"

"I ran into some action on the way here and picked this up." said Namine as she took a golden card out from her pocket. Kairi happily took the card and gave Namine a hug as Xion patted her back. After their short celebration and reunion, Kairi went over to the door and held the card up as it opened the door. Xion let out a long sigh as she followed Kairi and Namine into the door. They soon realized that they stood in a wooden attic with large thorns that ran along the walls. In the middle of the room stood a large black dragon with a green belly and eyes as it let out a loud roar that reviewed yellow sharp teeth.

"Maleficent." said Kairi as she and Xion drew their keyblade while Namine took one out from the air. The three girls watched as Maleficent breathed out green flames as Xion cast her dark shield in time to protect them from the hot flames.

"Blow the roof off." said Xion while she still was protecting her friends. Kairi quickly dug into her side pouch and took out five stars that Rikku gave them as Namine also did the same and took out five from her utility belt. "Get ready to break."

As soon as the flames died down both Kairi and Namine leap from behind Xion and were both standing in different direction while Xion quickly dodged Maleficent's snapping massive jaw. Kairi looked to the ceiling to judge the distance as she saw a flicker that was followed by a huge explosion and then another explosion. Namine had already begun tossing her stars as Kairi soon followed her example and threw her first star. Xion could hear the series of explosion above her and Maleficent as she dodged another snap from the jaw as she quickly cast her dark shield to block an oncoming black scaly tail. Namine had ran out of stars as she noticed that the ceiling didn't cave in nor did it appear to be damage. Kairi had also notice that the ceiling wasn't damage as she held onto the last star in her hand as she drew her keyblade and quickly returned to Xion side. Xion could see that Maleficent was going to breath fire again as she got ready to cast her dark shield, but Kairi push her aside and threw her last star into Maleficent's mouth as she inhale and exhale that was followed by a huge explosion inside the dragon's mouth followed by another explosion. Kairi than cast her reflective shield as the flames swallowed her while Xion was thrown back.

"Kairi!" shouted Xion as Namine called her name while rushing towards Xion. Xion ran up to the raging fire and shielded herself from the heat while looking for any sign of Kairi. "Kairi!"

"Kairi, where are you?" called Namine while looking in the sea of flames when suddenly Kairi carefully walked across the sea of flames with her keyblade firmly in her hand as she also carried a deck of cards.

"Whoa, that was close one." said Kairi as took one last step out of the flames. She was tightly hugged by Namine and Xion.

"What the heck were you thinking?" asked Xion out of frustration and worried.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." said Kairi nervously as she examined the cards in her hand. They seem to have pictures of different things expect for one golden card.

"Doesn't this seem kind of strange?" asked Namine as Xion and Kairi turned to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Xion.

"According to the sonar we're still in Castle Oblivion, but we're in Hollow Bastion. In theory, I think we're reliving things from our past memories and certain events during our missions." explained Namine as both her friends finally understood what she was saying.

"That's right." said Kairi as she remembered doing something stupid. "I threw an explosive charged into Maleficent mouth as she was about to breath fire. Then Xion asked me the same question."

"Come on, Roxas is waiting for us." said Xion as she took the golden card from Kairi's hand and headed towards the door with Namine and Kairi following after her. They went back to the room they came from and found another door that wasn't there before. Xion walked up to it and held the card up to it as it lit up and opened, she took a deep breath and step through the door with Kairi and Namine.

The large golden door closed behind them as they noticed a flight of white stair that went to another level. Xion took a step ahead as her friends followed her to the next level. "Xion, wait." said Namine as she felt as if something was wrong.

"What?" asked Xion as she turned to face Namine. They stood on the next level and another golden door was facing them.

"Is it me or did it get cold in here?" asked Namine while vapor escaped her mouth with every word she spoke. Just then the pearl black Corridor appeared as Xion and Kairi drew their keyblade while Namine took one from out of the air. The Corridor disappeared as a cloaked figure stood in their path. Whoever the person was his cloak was longer in the sleeves while the flaps were inches above his toes. "Who are you?"

"Where's Roxas?" demanded Xion as the cloaked figure didn't say a word as he gather in energy.

"You control ice." said Kairi calmly as she gripped her keyblade.

"So you've noticed." said the man sounding pleased with Kairi. "So you also seem to control ice, but your just a girl, as for me I know how to used it." A ball of ice appeared in his hand as it expanded more into a large crystal blue shield. "But can you do this?"

The man lunged forward as he sled towards the nearest girl leaving a trail of ice behind him while using his shield as a weapon. Xion position herself as the man came closer to her. She quickly dodged his tackled and swung her keyblade as she felt her weapon hit something soft while quickly getting back into position. The man turned around to face the three girls that were now surrounding him with his hood sliced off. He had bleach blonde hair and green eyes and appeared to be in his forties. He stood straight and turned to Xion with fury in his eyes.

"You'll pay for what you did." said the man as he spoke while gnawing his teeth. Kairi noticed that his was gathering energy again. He suddenly emitted cold air from his body as the floor beneath him turned to ice.

"Stay away from him." said Kairi as she stood her ground and waited. "He has to have a limit." they three girls waited as the cold air that rose from his body suddenly stopped. "Now."

The three girls all charged him, but he didn't seemed worried at all as he dropped to the white floor and melted and reappeared by the golden door as the three friends all collided into each other. While the girls groaned in pain, the man created a ball of energy in his hand again while Kairi quickly recovered and spun her keyblade and threw a ice projectile at the man while he had also threw one of his own. The projectiles both collided and was followed by a large explosion as snow fell on the floor. Kairi then quickly back flipped as she avoid a series of large icicles that appeared from beneath her feet. Namine noticed that Kairi was in danger as she sent her keyblades to protect her while breaking the icicles. Xion then quickly got to her feet and cast a fireball from her hand as the man quickly took a step back while creating a ice statue of himself as Xion's fireball blew up the statue.

"Darn it." said Xion out of frustration as she regrouped with Namine and Kairi. "Any ideas, Namine?"

"He builds ice powers in his left hand while he can either attack or defend with his shield." said Namine as she turned to Kairi. "Can't you do the same thing?"

"No, the only thing I can do is cast projectiles." said Kairi as she tried to come up with a solution. "I can't do anything like he does."

"I got it." said Namine as she had an idea. "Whenever his builds up energy it's a lot slower. That's when we attack." The man smiled at the girls as he build up energy again. "Now."

The girls once again charged him again and came closer to him ready to attack, but as usual he didn't seemed worried. He suddenly froze the floor as Kairi and Namine lost balance and fell on the floor while Xion sled on it and dodged an attack from the man's shield. She regained balance and shot a fireball from her hand as the man blocked the oncoming ball and dodged Xion's attacks. Kairi tried to stand back up, but was having difficulty as she lost balance again.

"You're an interesting girl." said the man with a grin on his face as he blocked another attack from Xion. He quickly moved aside as Xion brought her weapon down upon him and quickly stepped on her keyblade. Xion tried to withdraw it, but it was quickly frozen to the floor as ice build on it. "You're very interesting."

He then gripped Xion chin and licked her right cheek. Xion managed to push him away and started to wipe her face clean. "Ah, what the heck's wrong with you? I mean what person licks a girl?" complained Xion. "That's disgusting."

"Xion Black is your name. Your 5'2ft tall, 93lbs, and your only sixteen years old." said the man with a grin on his face as the pearl black Corridor appeared. "You'll make a interesting specimen." He stepped through the Corridor and was gone as Kairi and Namine were finally able to walk on the ice as Xion used her fire power to melt the ice from her keyblade.

"What's with that guy?" asked Xion as she fling sleet off her keyblade.

"Yeah, I know." said Kairi as she stood still and placed a hand on Xion's shoulder. "I didn't expect that your first kiss would be like that." Kairi let out a small laugh as Namine laughed along with her. Xion than became frustrated that Kairi mistook for embarrassment as Xion slightly shoved her as Kairi lost her balance again and fell to the floor. Xion then easily skated to the golden door and waited for Namine and Kairi as Namine helped Kairi up.

**Thirteenth Floor**

"It feels like Lexaeus is no longer with us." said Axel calmly as he leaned on the white wall with his arms crossed. "Those three are really something. Especially blondie."

"They are amazing." agreed Roxas as he wondered if they would be okay as they continued up the castle. "Does Marluxia plan to take credit for creating the X-blade?"

"No, not really." said Axel as he scratched the back of his head. "He wants to take over the Organization, but he needs your help and your 'other' to accomplish his goal. But since I couldn't find him, I just came back here."

"Aren't traitors supposed to be destroyed?" asked Roxas.

"Look whose talking." chuckled Axel as Roxas also laughed along with him. "They got a long way to go. Maybe I'll be sent to face them. I would like to meet blondie again. Out of all the three, which one do you like, even though you don't have a heart?"

"Why does it matter to you?" asked Roxas in hope of avoiding Axel's question.

"Well, it's really not my place, but it's does seem like the raven haired girl is the one that is fighting the most to safe your sorry butt." chuckled Axel as Roxas nervously chuckled along with him. Roxas didn't know what to feel as he stayed quiet. Axel had never brought up the topic again as he took a seat in a chair and closed his eyes.

"A far off memory that's like a scattered dream, a scattered dream that's like a far off memory. I want to line the pieces up." spoke Roxas as Axel listened. "Yours and mine."

**To Be Continued…**

**Finally done with this chapter and I hope you all had a great new year. Please review, but no flames. I'm not sure if I described enough detail, but I learn from my mistakes. Next chapter, 'Mission Continues' and see you all next time.**

**Preview:**

"Xion, be careful cause remember what happened last time we were here." spoke Namine into her ear piece, but then she hear a gunshot. "XION!"

**Preview may change. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9: Mission Continues

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Disney. Rate T for some reason that I don't even know.**

**Chapter 9: Mission Continues (Re-Edited)**

The three girls stood on the 8th basement level as Kairi used the last card she had in her hand. So far they been to Spira, Gaia, and Traverse Town. Namine's theory has been right so far since they remembered singing the Hymn of the Fayth as a airship flew by, while in Gaia they were sent to escort Princess Garnet, as for Traverse Town they learned magic from a wizard name Merlin. The card then disappeared from Kairi's hand and opened the door. "I wonder where we're going?"

"I don't know, but I'll see you guys later." said Xion as she stepped through the door as Namine follow while hesitated for a moment and finally step through. Xion stood in a dark ally as she scanned the area and found that she was alone. She headed around a corner and followed the ally into a busy street.

"Loveless Ave." said Xion as she looked at the theater and saw an advertisement for the LOVELESS play that were from Act 1 to 3. From what she knows they never found the fourth Act, but they believed that a SOLDIER named Genesis had found it. When he died it was said that the Fourth Act was lost forever. "I don't want to start a panic, so I better head to Sector 7." Xion ran at full speed towards Sector 8 and went up a flight of stairs as she headed for the train station. When she had arrived the train had also came in as a man with blonde hair leap off the train. He carried a giant sword on his back.

"Cloud? What are you doing here?" asked Xion as Cloud was surprised by this strange girl that knew his name as he drew his sword and gripped the handle.

"How do you know me? I've never met you before." spoke Cloud as he slowly took a step to the left and faced Xion.

"You don't remember me?" asked Xion.

"Why would I know you, Xion?" asked Cloud as Xion noticed that he did remember her name. "Wait, how do I you?" Suddenly a group of Heartless appeared and surrounded the two as Xion drew her keyblade. "What are these thing? What's going on?"

"Their Heartless." said Xion as she attacked the closest one while Cloud swung his large sword. They each cut down a Heartless that stood in their path as another group of Heartless appeared. Xion then lit her hand on fire and spread the fire on her keyblade as the flame lit it up. She then continued her attack as she swung her fierily weapon. Cloud and Xion finally met back to back as Xion destroyed the last Heartless. Cloud quickly turned around while Xion had also turned around and blocked an attack from Cloud as they both crossed blades.

"Listen, Xion. I don't know who you are or why I even know your name, but don't follow me." said Cloud as he withdrew his sword and placed it on his back. He then headed to Sector 8 leaving Xion alone. Xion looked on the ground a found a single card as she looked for a door and found it at the end of the platform. Once the door was opened she stepped through and was now in Sector 7. She scanned the area and saw some people running in one direction as the police told them to keep moving and head to the bomb shelters. Xion radio gave a feedback as she wonder who was trying to contact her.

"This is Xion, over." spoke Xion as her radio gave another feedback.

**Elsewhere**

Namine spoke into her radio again, "Xion, Kairi, come in." said Namine as she looked around. She was getting some kind of interference from somewhere. She found the source of the interference that came from a television antenna as she drew her keyblade and threw it towards the antenna and sliced it down. She easily caught her keyblade as it returned to her and tried her radio again. "Xion, Kairi, come in."

"This is, Xion. I can hear you loud and clear." said Xion. "Where you at?"

"I'm in the park, how about you?" asked Namine as she leap off a slide and stood in the soft sand. "I ran into some Heartless and I'm headed to the next room. Have you found Kairi? Where you at?"

"I'm here in Sector 7 and it's just in chaos, I've haven't seen Kairi yet." said Xion as Namine heard the police giving direction to the people that were running by whenever Xion spoke into her radio. "I met Cloud, but he didn't remember me. It was strange he remembered my name, but it was like he never saw me."

"Well, I'll meet up with you and Kairi later, but remember we were here to prevent the bombing of Sector 7. So, be careful. Okay." said Namine as Xion promised her. "Cause remember that last time you got…" Then Namine heard it, the gun shot that was followed by Xion dropping to the ground. "XION!" Namine hurried out of the park and opened the door to the next room and found two guys with one of them carrying a rifle as she could hear them arguing about something.

"What the hell were you thinking?" said one of the guys. "You just shot that girl!"

"Shut up! She was calling for backup!" said the guy with the rifle as they went towards the Slums. Namine headed to the closed door, but was soon surrounded by a large group of Heartless as she drew a keyblade.

"I don't have time for this." said Namine as her body lit up. Her hair was once again bleach blonde and she wore her reflective spaghetti sundress. She then became a blur and defeated all the Heartless as another group appeared which she had defeated as another group appeared. She then levitated above the Heartless while emitting electricity from her hand as she levitated back to the ground as she gather more energy. While she concentrated on her energy ball, the Heartless tried to attack her, but whenever they came close they were being destroyed by either her keyblades or by the electric energy. Namine had gathered enough energy that she withdrew her keyblades and touched the first Heartless within her reach with her energy ball. Her ball released an electric field that wiped out the Heartless that surrounded her as Namine reverted back to normal and took a card from the ground. She quickly went to the door to opened it and stepped through once it was opened.

She found that the people went still being evacuated as some police officer followed after the person that shot a gun on the people. Namine looked around and couldn't find Xion anywhere, so she decided to go to higher ground as she easily leap and ran along the building top, until she stood on the rooftop. She found Xion laying down on a roof as she quickly jump to it and landed hard next to Xion. "Xion!" said Namine as she gently turned Xion over. "No this can't be happening."

"Uh, It suck getting shot." said Xion as she groaned in pain. Namine happily smile as she wiped a tear from her cheek and tightly hugged Xion. "Ouch, that hurts even more."

"Sorry, I'm just happy that your alive." said Namine as Xion sat up and examined the hole in her shirt. Xion dug in the hole and took out the bullet and tossed it aside.

"I didn't think that Kevlar corset would work. I'll thank Rikku when I get the chance." said Xion as she stood up with Namine. Suddenly there was a loud explosion that shook the foundation as the people panicked more and pushed and shoved their way through the police.

"Xion! Namine! You there!" shouted Kairi.

"Yeah, are you okay?" asked Namine as Xion listened.

"Hurry and get to the church in the Slums." said Kairi as Namine and Xion leap off the roof and went through the opened door. They didn't have time to deal with the Heartless as they hit and run to the closed door. Xion then threw her keyblade and saw a flicker as one of the Heartless dropped a card. She caught her keyblade and continued to the door with Namine as she easily scooped up the card and cut through another Heartless while Namine dealt with the large group of Heartless. Xion held up the card and opened the door as she quickly grabbed the collar of Namine's tank top and pulled her through the door.

They both stood in the back of the Church as they saw Kairi battling a large group of Heartless in the front row. Xion and Namine ran down towards Kairi, but they stopped as a glyph appeared before them that was followed by a flashing light that touched glyph as another glyph appeared above it. "It can't be." said Namine as she recognized the symbol of the glyph. "Xion take this and help Kairi. I'll deal with him."

In the middle of the glyph stood a man with long sliver hair and he held onto a long sword, he wore a trench coat that blended in with his winds as one of his wing stick out of his right back. "Good luck." said Xion as she went another way. The man quickly drew his sword as Namine prepare for his attacks and manage to block his multiple attack. The man leap up into the open roof as Namine followed after him. Xion met up with Kairi as they both stood back to back.

"Where's Namine?" asked Kairi out of breath.

"She's dealing with Sephiroth." said Xion as she cast a fireball at a Heartless. "I'll go left while you go right."

"Okay I'll go right while you left, right?" asked Kairi.

"That's the plan." said Xion as she threw a large fireball at the crowd of Heartless that exploded and charge first to the left while Kairi went right hacking at the nearest Heartless to them as they made their way to the flowers until things got worst when they were surrounded. "Okay back to back" instructed Xion as she and Kairi stood back to back defending themselves. They both defended themselves in a circle as they danced gracefully with the keyblade in their hand.

"You go high while I go low." said Kairi.

"Got it." said Xion as she spun in a high circle and jump over Kairi while she spun in a low circle. When Xion landed she gave Kairi her keyblade and grabbed her by the legs and spun her in a full circle while Kairi did figure 8s with their keyblades. "Ready, Kairi?"

"Ready!" she yell while Xion spun faster and faster, than finally let Kairi go while Kairi then curled into a ball holding their keyblades to her sides. Xion didn't have a weapon so she started to throw fireballs as she made her way back to Kairi. Kairi uncurled and dropkick a Heartless to stop her movement and started to defend herself while making her way back to Xion. When they finally got back to each other Kairi gave Xion her keyblade and they stood back to back again.

"Now, what." sighed Xion out of breath.

**Meanwhile**

"You're an usual swordsman." said Sephiroth as he gracefully attacked Namine, but his attack never touched her. "So, you're a keyblade master."

"What of it?" said Namine as she drew a keyblade.

"You must be its wielder. I wonder if it'll change its mind, once I defeat you." said Sephiroth as he took a quick step while he drew his sword. Namine had manage to stop the oncoming attacks as Sephiroth stood behind her, he then turned around and swung his weapon at Namine. She easily dodged and quickly took a step towards Sephiroth as she started her own attack patterns that Sephiroth parried. Every time their weapons made contact, sparks arose with every attack that they both parried as their clangs got louder. Namine quickly swung her weapon towards Sephiroth, but he quickly leap over Namine then leap to a higher ledge while flapping his enormous black wing as his body emitted a purple aura. Namine knew what he was planning as she threw her keyblade towards Sephiroth and watched as he deflect it while his body stopped glowing. She easily caught her weapon and ran up a stone wall and leap off it while drawing another keyblade. In midair Namine began her attacks on Sephiroth as he easily dodged and parried her attacks. He moved aside as Namine missed her attack, Sephiroth saw the chance to attack and so did Namine as she quickly shifted her body and used her keyblades to block the powerful swung that sent her through a window. Namine quickly shifted her body as she came close to a wall and quickly cut a hole through it. She then stopped her movement by skidding on the smooth floor, but quickly blocked another attack from Sephiroth. They both locked weapons as Sephiroth stared into her eyes that scared her while he smirk. "Why don't you die?"

Namine quickly broke away from Sephiroth and dodged his attack as she cut through the ceiling while making her way to the rooftop. She never looked back, but she had a feeling that he was following her as she cut through the ceiling and stood on the roof. She quickly rolled along the hard surface of the roof as Sephiroth broke through and levitated high in the air. He swung his huge sword left and right that shot out a series of energy blades towards Namine.

Namine stood her ground as she stayed calm and swung her keyblade that shot out the same energy blades to deflect Sephiroth's attacks. Sephiroth kept his attacks coming while falling towards Namine as she deflected his last energy blade while Sephiroth landed softly on the roof and held his sword to his side. He then threw his hand out as black orbs surrounded Namine that slowly homed in on her. Namine quickly spun in a full circle as her keyblades destroyed the orbs and she quickly faced Sephiroth in time to see his body emit dark energy. She studied his position and knew that he would be more powerful and faster as she position herself for his attacks. Sephiroth quickly rushed towards Namine as he left a trail of black feathers behind him and quickly swung his sword that Namine was able to dodge. They rush toward each others with weapons in hand. Sephiroth leaped over Namine's first attack, landed beside her, and aimed a deadly roundhouse kick to her jaw. Namine deflected the kick with a forearm, whirled, and aimed a disabling punch at his solar plexus, which he deflected just as easily.

Their arms became blurs as they pummeled each other with more slashes of their keyblades, none of which landed solidly enough to put either Sephiroth or Namine down. Vicious as the attacks seemed, they were just exploratory actions, on the part of combatants who knew they were too evenly matched to risk a poorly-planned offensive. Less than a minute into the battle, Sephiroth retreated ten feet in a single leap.

"That's enough." said Sephiroth as he quickly drew his sword. To a normal person it seemed like he only attacked once, but Namine knew that he had drew his sword multiple times as she was able to deflect all of his attacks. Sephiroth stood behind Namine as they didn't move or face each other. "You are very skilled, but I don't have the time to deal with you."

"I'll be waiting for you." said Namine as she withdrew her keyblade and heard a loud swooshing sound. She turned around to find that Sephiroth was gone. Ever since they were sent here she waited for a rematch, but it never came. So day by day she lived her life with her friends. Namine inhaled a huge breath and exhaled. She examined her surroundings and found the church under the crumbled highway. "Hang on."

**Slums: Church**

"What did Namine give you?" asked Kairi as she swung her keyblade at two Heartless that were attacking. She stood back to back with Xion as the Heartless surrounded the two girls that stood in the flowerbed. Xion took the golden sphere from her pocket and quickly examined it.

"Her summon sphere." said Xion as she destroyed the Heartless one after the other.

"We should summon him. We could use his help." suggested Kairi as she shot a ice projectile that a group of Heartless and then created a huge block of ice on top of the frozen Heartless that crushed them.

"MASTER YOJIMBO! I SUMMON YOU!" shouted Xion as she held the sphere high in the air. Time had slowed down, except for Xion as she stood on a glyph while the sphere bloomed into a cherry flower and fell from her hand as more cherry flower peddles fell from a large cherry tree. She stood beside the cherry tree as she heard footsteps approaching her and she turned to look at the man called Yojimbo that was clad in golden armor and had on a sulk blue robe. He stood ten feet tall as he held his hand out while Xion dug in her side pockets and gave him a pouch of gil for payment that he took and placed into his robe. Time then went back to normal as Yojimbo threw a series of daggers at the Heartless while he quickly drew his short sword at a roll of Heartless and easily cut down the Heartless that stood in his path. He then held his hand out as his long sword rose out of the ground while Xion and Kairi were busying dealing with the Heartless. Xion saw Yojimbo's sword shot out of the ground which he easily caught as he slowly unsheathed his sword and gripped the handle with both hands. He quickly ran towards the Heartless while leaving a trail of cherry flower peddles behind him as he finished his attack that Xion nor Kairi were able to see as the flower peddles fell across the church. Suddenly all the Heartless were split in half as they all disappeared along with Yojimbo while Kairi and Xion breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good thing Namine gave you her summon sphere." said Kairi as her keyblade disappeared along with Xion's. "Let's start looking for some cards that might've been drop."

"That won't be necessary." said Namine as she leap off the opened roof and landed on the flowerbed and gently walked over the flowers. "There's one by the front aisle."

"Thank goodness your okay." said Kairi as Xion found the golden card where Namine had seen it. "And thanks for that little item, but we couldn't stop the terrorist from blowing up Sector 7."

"Yeah, we were busy with the people that kept us here while you went after Sephiroth." said Xion as a loud explosion erupted elsewhere. "We should go." they agreed with her as they left the church and found the golden door in front of the church. Once it was opened, Xion could see another flight of white stairs that went up to the next level. "Let's hurry."

All three girl ran up the stair to the next level and found another flight of stairs as they continued up the stair and found another one. After they had ran up ten flight of stairs they were out of breath and tired from running. "We should've been there by now." said Kairi out of breath.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's strange that were still on the 8th basement level." said Namine as she recognized the golden door from before as Kairi and Xion realize what she was talking about. "We've been going in circle."

"What's going on?" said Xion out of frustration as Namine walked up to her. Kairi watched as Namine punched Xion across the face as Xion stared up at Namine with wide eyes. "What did you do that for?"

"Namine! What's gotten into you?" said Kairi in shock as she went over to see if Xion was okay, but Namine held her back.

"Who are you?" asked Namine as Kairi questionably stared at Namine and looked to Xion. "You're not Xion. What did you do to Xion?"

**Castle Oblivion: 8****th**** Basement Level**

Xion stepped through the door and found the white flight of stairs. She ran up to them but they broke away to review a spiral portal as parts of the structure slowly broke off and were sucked into the portal. Xion turned back around and found another room that was different. The room was dark that had a fireplace with the fire being the only light as Xion examined the room and saw some furniture that were kept clean and a few pictures of finger paintings of Huey, Dewy, and Louie that Xion remembered doing. She turned to the carpet and found a small girl doing another finger painting as she sat on a red carpet while her friend came into the room and examined her painting. She asked her friend that was painting a question, but Xion couldn't hear what she said. "My mommy and daddy." said Xion as she realized what she said. Then the girl asked her another question that was followed by her shouting at the girl that was painting. "NO! THERE NOT DEAD!"

Suddenly the fire crackled as a charcoal flew out of the fireplace and the charcoal started to burn the carpet until it erupt in flames. Xion saw both girls scream as they ran out of the room to the next one while the fire swallowed the whole room, but the girl that was shouting at her friend came back into the room and walked up to Xion. "What have you done?" asked the girl as Xion saw the girls skin being burned.

"I didn't do anything." said Xion as she started to cry.

"_you could've saved me."_

"I didn't know you went back for my painting." cried Xion as the girl faded away. Xion could feel her knees shake as she fell on the burning floor and cried even more. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you come for me?" spoke Zexion in the girls voice as he stared down at Xion as she kept crying. Zexion smiled at Xion, he knew what she fear the most now and decided to toyed with her more. "You only cared for yourself! You're the worse friend I've ever had!"

"Don't say that!" sobbed Xion as she clawed at the floor. "I was lonely when my parents abandon me. When you became my friend…I didn't feel so lonely, but ever since you died in the fire…I had to live with that grief…I've lived with it for so long that I've never told Kairi and Namine."

"You've already replaced me! Your pathetic!" smiled Zexion as he created a replica of her keyblade and held it in front of him, so that the tip was pointing at Xion. The tip lit up brightly while Xion kept crying as the keyblade had gathered enough energy. "I could never forgive you!"

The keyblade shot a beam of light as Xion kept crying while not knowing of the danger she was in. Xion suddenly could feel being bathe in light as her body slowly fell. She had her eyes closed, she felt lightheaded as she could feel her body fall into a bottomless pit. "Why couldn't I save you."

"_You shouldn't blame yourself for what happen to your friend. It's not your fault."_

Xion opened her eyes that were still watery from the tears she shed, "Roxas?" said Xion as Roxas appeared upside down with Xion while slowly falling down with her.

"_Roxas? You must being mistaking, my name is Ventus, but Terra and Aqua called me Ven for short."_

"Sir Ven." said Xion as Ven stared at her kind of confusedly. "How are you able to speak to me?"

"_I heard what that man said as he mimicked your friend's voice and trapped you in this illusionary place."_

"This is just an illusion?" asked Xion as she wiped her face clean as Ven nodded. "But it felt real, the heat of the fire, the smell of the old furniture."

"_He only deceive you in order to keep you and your friends from reaching your goal. As of now your mind is lost inside your own body and if you don't wake up you'll be here in nothingness forever and your friends will be in danger."_

Xion shifted her body as Ven also did the same so that they were upright. "Why do you care so much?" asked Xion as Ven smiled and dug into his pocket and showed her a star shape charm.

"_The bond that you share with your friends, even the dead one, reminded me of my bond with Aqua and Terra. It's funny, even though we had made mistakes, we were always their for one another. Cherish your friends by honoring their memories, and they'll cherish you."_

Ven then faded away from Xion. She thought about what Ven had said as she drew her keyblade and closed her eyes. "This is for you master Tifa." said Xion as she took a step while keeping her eyes closed. She turned in one direction and sniffed the air and followed a foul smell. She found the source of the smell and swung her keyblade as she felt her weapon enter and exit the invisible target. Xion opened her eyes and saw that she was on the 7th basement level with the man that took Roxas. "You."

"How did you find me." said Zexion as he collapse to the white floor. "I had you trapped."

Xion stared down at Zexion while Namine and Kairi could hear the groan sounds from the lower level. Kairi didn't gave a second thought as she went to the next level while Namine followed after. They found Xion with the man that Marlene described down on one knee in front of Xion, "You smell like sh…"

"Xion!" said Kairi happy as she ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Zexion saw the chance to escaped as the Corridor opened from under him. Namine ran towards him, but he was already gone with a deck of cards that he left behind that littered the floor. "Who was that?"

"Zexion." said Xion with a sigh as her keyblade disappeared from her hand.

"You okay?" asked Namine when she noticed that Xion's eyes where red as if she was crying. Xion smiled and reassured her that she was okay as she pushed Kairi aside. "We were so worried about you."

"Yeah, it's weird you came through the door with us, than I thought Namine had lost her mind when she punched a replica of you." said Kairi as Xion and Namine picked up the golden keycards one by one. "Where'd you go?"

"I got trapped in an illusion, but it was more of like a memory of my worst fear." said Xion as she placed half the keycards in her side pocket while Namine placed the rest in her utility belt. "Just reliving that memory made me realized that I'm thankful for the both of you, even though I don't show it."

"So will you let me read your diary?" Kairi asked eagerly.

"Nice try." said Xion in annoyed voice while rolling her eyes. "Where's the replica?"

"When we heard that guy scream, that's when she disappeared when our heads were turned." said Kairi as she looked to the door with her friends.

"How did you escaped the illusion?" asked Namine as she held onto one keycard.

"I remembered what master Tifa taught us." said Xion as they all walked up the double door. "Stay focus, use your sense of smell, use your ears, and master all your other senses without using your eyes." when they came to the door Namine held the card in the air as the door and card lit up. When the light died down the card had disappeared from Namine's hand as the lock on the door unlocked, "Come on, Roxas is waiting for us."

**Castle Oblivion: 13****th**** Floor**

"Hey, Axel does it feel as if someone else is in the castle?" asked Roxas when he felt something that somehow seemed familiar to him. Axel as usual was leaning on the white wall with his arms crossed.

"Probably Vexen's new toy." said Axel as he stood upright.

"Couldn't be. This felt different." said Roxas as Axel examined him closely.

"Different than the replica." said Axel as he thought for a moment and lead back on the wall. "No, I couldn't feel anything, but it looks like Zexion is no longer with us." the black Corridor suddenly appeared as Marluxia stepped out of it and looked to Roxas and turned to face Axel. "Couldn't find him?"

"You shouldn't say anything stupid." said Marluxia in his deep soft voice. "It appears that Vexen sent his replica to kill Zexion. That's why I decided to have you deal with him."

"Can't you get someone else to do the dirty work." suggested Axel with a smirk as Marluxia gave him a cold stare.

"It's probably best you don't piss him off." said Roxas as Axel gave a sigh and decided to deal with Vexen while Marluxia disappeared. "What's going on?"

"Vexen is a threat." said Axel as he crossed his arms and thought if places where Vexen would be hiding. "And you know the rule about traitors."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I just finished Batman Arkham Asylum and was inspired to base Zexion off one of the characters. I like to thanks those that left a comment, posted as favorite or alert. So, please review so that I'll know you reader are still reading this, but no flames. Next chapter, "The Next Level." see you until then.**

**Short Preview:**

"Hey, if it isn't blondie." waved Axel with a smirk on his face.

"Hi, Axel." said Namine with a smile as Kairi and Xion drew their keyblade.

**Preview may change. See ya.**


	10. Chapter 10: Next Level

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I had to get new fresh ideas and some things came up that I had to attend to. Now that it's over here's chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Disney. Rated something for something.**

**Chapter 10: The Next Level**

The three girls finally arrived at the main lobby of Castle Oblivion after countless attacks by Heartless and being separated from each other. "So, back to square one." said Xion as she waited atop of the stairs along with Kairi and Namine. Kairi checked her sonar to be sure that they were on the main level and it seemed that they still had thirteen more levels to go. Namine along with Xion suggested that they check their equipment. Kairi only had four healing position, five ether positions, five smoke bombs, one summon sphere, and was out of explosive stars. Namine and Xion had all of their equipment, but Namine didn't have anymore stars or a summon sphere. "Well, we're still okay, but it wouldn't hurt to be safe."

"Safe from what." said a man's voice as the three girls turned towards the entrance and found another hooded man as he closed the door behind him. "No one is safe."

"Where's Roxas?" asked Xion as she drew her keyblade while her friends followed her example and drew their own keyblade. The man didn't say anything as he walked closer to the three girls while they backed away when he came close.

"Is that what you're really here for? A useless piece of trash." said the man calmly. Xion stared down at him as he mocked Roxas. "Why should I hand him over? What is he to you?"

"He's our friend." spoke Kairi as Namine and Xion agreed with her.

"Friend." spoke the man as he looked at each girl to examine their faces. "You're friends with that loser. A nobody that you don't even care about. Do you three even know what he is? He's a heartless bas…"

"You're Wrong!" said Xion as her friends stare at her while the man had only chuckled. "For the last two weeks, I know he's not a bad guy. He might be lazy and sometimes annoying, but he's courageous and confident." Xion quickly charged the man as Kairi tried to grab her, but she noticed that Xion was a lot faster. The hooded man didn't move as Xion went through him, but her keyblade never hit anything.

"A hologram." said Namine as Kairi examined the hooded man and ran her hand through him. Xion turned around as the three girls watch the hologram disappear from sight.

"So you've noticed." said the hooded man as he stood by the door to the next room. Namine turned around and managed to catch a keycard that he flick towards her. The pearl black Corridor appeared behind him and once he stepped through, he was gone along with the corridor. "Let's hurry." Namine ran up to the door to open it with the keycard. Once it was opened they all went through. All three girls were on there own as they each defeated a Heartless in every white room they entered and soon met up with each other as they came to the final room. Xion held onto the last keycard that would open the door that lead to the second level of the castle. When the door was opened, Xion along with Kairi and Namine went through. They soon stood by the flight of stairs that lead to the 2nd floor as Xion ran ahead, but quickly stopped when the corridor appeared to block her path as the hooded man stepped out.

"Is Roxas really that important to you?" asked the man.

"I thought the blonde would be a great match up for him, but she has my approval." said another voice that echoed as another Corridor appeared from behind the hooded man.

"Why are you here?" asked the hooded man as Axel stepped out from the corridor.

"I got board of babysitting." said Axel with a smirk as the corridor disappeared. "You should learn to share."

"Share?" said Xion in discuss. "You're sick, you know."

"What can I say, I like girls and it's just how I roll." said Axel with a smirk as the hooded man let out a huge sigh. Axel looked at the three girls and waved at Namine as she waved back.

"Fine. You deal with them." said the hooded man as he disappeared from their sight. Axel crossed his arms and examined the three girls that stood in front of him. "It's nice to meet you again blondie, so do you want to tell me your name now and introduce me to your friends?"

"Is this guy Axel?" asked Kairi as Namine nodded. "Oh, okay. Hi, it's nice to meet you at last. Namine has told us about you."

"So, your name is Namine." said Axel as he uncrossed his arms and extended them out as large balls of fire erupted from his hands. When the fire had cease, he held two eight sided chakrums in his hands as he spun with his left than right while slightly bobbing his upper body. Namine noticed that his movements was different from before. "That's a nice name for a pretty girl."

"Must we fight?" said Namine as Xion and Kairi both drew their keyblade. "You seem like a nice guy, so why not just take us to Roxas?"

"Sorry cutie, but I have my orders." said Axel as he threw a chakrum towards Xion. Xion quickly swung at it, but as she hit the chakrum, it had exploded on impact. The blast sent Xion back to the white wall as she fell to the white floor, feeling stunned from the impact from the wall. Axel quickly regenerated another chakrum in his hand as Kairi charged him. Axel quickly moved aside from Kairi's attack and blocked another attack as he quickly leap to safety. He threw his other chakrum that erupted into flames towards Kairi. She quickly cast a ice projectile towards the chakrum that instantly froze the chakrum as it fell to the floor and shattered. Kairi quickly cast another ice projectile towards Axel while he was still in the air, but Axel only smirked as his body erupted into flames and disappeared. He reappeared next to Namine as Kairi searched for him. "I think her boyfriend is missing."

"Who Sora?" asked Namine as Axel nodded. "Why would you say that? How do you even know him?"

"With no way off his island, how would he missing? Cause he's not here, but I'll explain things later." said Axel as Kairi finally spotted Axel. She hurled her keyblade towards him that emitted a cold mist from her keyblade. Axel quickly threw both his flaming chakrums towards the keyblade that collided into each other that was followed by a huge explosion. Kairi saw the flicker of her keyblade as she dodged it as her weapon flew pass her and went straight into the wall that instantly froze. Xion quickly stood upright, but she still felt a little dazed as she spotted Axel regenerating another pair of chakrums in his hand while Kairi quickly went to withdraw her keyblade from the wall. Axel seemed to be sneering as he threw his one of his chakrum towards Kairi while his other one flew towards Xion. Namine had finally decided to move as she sent one keyblade to protect each of her friends as Axel heard the air being slice. He saw as each of his chakrums split in half and exploded.

"Not again." sighed Axel as he only scratched the back of his red hair. He then lit up in a pillar of fire to dodge Xion's attack and stood by the stairs. Xion was about to pursue him, but Namine held her back as Kairi had finally managed to fully pull her keyblade out of the wall. "Bravo, way it go Namine." clapped Axel, "For your hard work, you deserve a prize." Axel dug into his pockets and held up a single keycard as he flicked it at the girls. Kairi, Xion, and Namine had all managed to catch one in their hand as the Corridor appeared. "Good luck."

Axel waved at the three girls and disappeared out of their sights along with the Corridor. Xion examined the golden keycard in her hand that had a small picture on it. "Why would he give us three?"

"Nice guy, but he's weird." agreed Kairi as her keyblade disappear from her hand as the three girls walked up the flight of stairs.

**13****th**** Floor**

Roxas watched as the Corridor appeared in front of him and disappeared with Axel standing in front of him. "They reached the second level." said Axel as he walked in circles around Roxas. "I can take on the red head and the one with the short fused, but I'm still no match for Namine."

"You fought her before?" asked Roxas as he shifted his arms in a comfortable position. Even with his gloves on it felt like the ropes where being tore into his skin. "When?"

"That time I showed up and knocked that noggin of yours. I was supposed to take you here, but that day Namine stopped me from doing so. I didn't feel right about fighting her, but I had my orders." said Axel while he kept walking circles.

"So, why are you helping Marluxia?" asked Roxas as he shifted his weight around so that his leg wouldn't get numb. "What's in it for you?"

"He didn't guarantee anything in return for our service, but if he does manage to succeed in taking over as head leader, than I guess I'll switch sides." explained Axel while he scratched the back of his head.

"How does he plan on controlling me? It's not like I'll work for him." said Roxas as Axel thought for a moment while staring out into space.

"Either he'll force you by threaten one of your three girlfriends, but I think he figured out which one of them cares the most for you." said Axel as he placed a hand on his chin and thought of another theory. "Or maybe he'll cut a deal with Vanitas."

"Vanitas?" said Roxas questionably.

"Yeah, Vanitas was known to be able to possess others." said Axel as he looked to Roxas.

"Oh, right." said Roxas sadly. "He possessed Sir Ventus, but I think Vanitas would only go along with Marluxia's plan until he doesn't need him anymore. Which scares me more."

Axel could see the seriousness on Roxas' face. Roxas looked to the ground thinking to himself, until he heard Axel snickering, "Even though you're a Nobody, you still feel fear." laughed Axel. "Uh…you're different from the rest of us."

"I wonder which floor they're at now." thought Roxas.

"Wherever they are, they better hurry." said Axel as Roxas looked to him as Axel strolled over to the nearest wall. "Once we've locate your other self then we'll leave this place and fuse you two together."

"I wish I could've let this whole thing go and just ran." said Roxas with a sigh, but he knew that it wouldn't matter. If someone was looking for the X-blade they would know that they would need his help, even though he didn't want to get involve with their plans.

"So, how was it to not deal with all this crappy orders and just live a normal life for once?" asked Axel as Roxas was brought out of his train of thought. "I'm sure it was a good life."

"Yeah, it was. I lived in Twilight Town and easily made friends. I got to know them and went to school with them, but I didn't like the independence studies or the homework that were required for you to pass a grade." said Roxas as he thought about Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Everyday after school we would all go to the clock tower and have ice cream, but I could never tell them about my past. I knew that I was happy being with them, but every time I thought about the Organization hunting me down, it felt like the right time to see Ansem the Wise. I told him everything that I knew about the X-blade and knew that someone was looking for it, I even gave him the journals that I had. When I think about it now, maybe it was better that I didn't left."

"When you think about it, maybe it wasn't a mistake to leave." said Axel as Roxas looked at him. "Besides, you wouldn't have met Namine, the red head, and the cute one."

"Yeah, your right and FYI she's auburn." said Roxas with a chuckled as Axel laughed along with him, until the pearl black corridor appear with a tall woman stepping out, "What's she doing here?" asked Roxas as the Corridor disappeared while he noticed that the woman still had blonde hair with green eyes as she wore the same black clothes and boots. "She worst than Xion."

"You can't blame Larxene, Xemnas did assigned her to this castle along with half the other members." explained Axel as Larxene walked over to Roxas.

"Nice to see you again." sighed Roxas sounding annoyed. "Can you still pick up cable with those antenna?"

"Shut up, traitor." said Larxene.

"Yeah, she still does." said Axel as he and Roxas chuckled together while Larxene turned away from Roxas and walked over to Axel. "So, why are you here?"

"That's what I want to know. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be dealing with the three trespassers?" asked Larxene as she crossed her arms and glared at Axel, but he wasn't intimidated by her as he only smirked at her.

"Sorry, but I'm babysitting right now." said Axel as he gestured to Roxas as he glared at him. "Why don't you deal with them? Weren't you the one that wanted something to do? Anyways itching for a fight when we all ignored you?"

"Shut up I get the point." said Larxene as she strolled over to Roxas and looked him in the eye. "What's so special about you? I could gut you like a fish, right here, right now."

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Roxas as Larxene drew a one inch cross daggered out of nowhere. She was now sitting on Roxas lap with the knife pointing into his neck, but she move when she didn't see the fear on Roxas' face. "Do you need permission from Daddy?"

"Roxas, that's enough." said Marluxia as he closed the door from behind him. "I already have Axel doing a solo mission for me." Marluxia took a step forwards and stopped in front of Roxas as Larxene withdrew her knife and got off him. "As for you, Axel does have a point. You sit around with nothing to do. Your only choice for entertainment is throwing your knifes and making holes in the wall. You can deal with the trespassers. They're on the sixth floor."

"Take this." said Axel with a card out. Larxene looked at the card and snatch it out of Axel hand. She puffed her cheeks and summoned the corridor and left the room without a word.

**Sixth Floor - Castle Oblivion**

"Well that was the last card." said Kairi in a happy tone that Xion found annoying. Namine rolled her eyes as they all exited the door to the next level. Once through the door, Kairi closed the door behind her and turn towards the flight of stairs with her friends. Xion breathed a long sigh of annoyance and boredom. She felt her body getting weaker and tired as it also applied to her friends. Xion than took a deep breath as she walked over to the stairs and sat on the first step. "You okay?"

"Just tired." said Xion as Namine and Kairi agreed with her. Who could blame her? They started from the 12th basement level and had been fighting nonstop as they went up a level. "Why did Rikku say not to used the Corridor?"

"Perhaps it's because she doesn't know much about this place and I don't think she'd been here." said Namine as she took out her MP3 player and turned on the sonar map. "The sonar reads that our position is the sixth floor, but on the fifth floor it doesn't show any of the rooms."

"Maybe it's the cards." said Kairi as her friends looked at her as she thought of a way to explain. "Think about it. When we started from the basement we've been using cards to go from level to level."

"What about the others? They were able to used the Corridor." said Xion as Kairi thought for another moment and came with a conclusion.

"They might've already been to all these floors." said Kairi as Xion thought her answer was kind of stupid while Namine talked into her cell phone.

"Your sure about this?" asked Namine as her friends wondered who she was talking to. "Okay, thanks Rikku." she closed her phone and turned to her friends. "Rikku said that Kairi's theory has been right, it's the cards that rule the castle and if we attempt to used the Corridor we would be stuck on the same level." Namine than opened the Corridor and step through. The Corridor disappeared and reappeared with Namine stepping out. "See what Rikku means."

"Where were you going?" asked Xion in disbelief.

"I tried to go to the 13th floor, but I still ended up here." said Namine as Kairi took a seat next to Xion while Namine sat on the opposite side of Xion. They didn't have anymore cards left as they waited to rethink of a plan. Namine's bag was feeling heaver, she than took off her bag and placed it next to her. Kairi had placed her elbows on her knees as she rested her chin on her hands while humming a happy tone that she made up. Xion lead back to rest on the third row step and look up at the white ceiling as she tried to stay awake, since Kairi's humming sounded like a lullaby.

"Maybe we should just go back to headquarters." suggested Xion as Kairi stopped humming and turned to look at Xion along with Namine. "Roxas should be safe with the Organization, right?"

"What are you saying?" asked Kairi as she stood up and clutched her hands into a fist. "The Organization knew about the X-blade, but it's not like Roxas will help them."

"Only until he becomes useless." said Namine as Kairi agreed with her. "That's if he doesn't have a choice to help them create a world of their own."

"You can't give up now when we're so close." said Kairi as her tone sounded more furious. Xion didn't say anything. She knew Kairi was only trying to encourage her, but she was almost at her limit. "It's not like you to just give up."

"She won't listen." said Namine as she stood up with Kairi and slang her backpack on her shoulder. "If you decide to change your mind we'll be waiting up stairs. Come on, Kairi."

"Xion, please, come with us." said Kairi as Xion still sat motionless. "I guess your mind made up." Kairi then followed after Namine up the stairs. Xion closed her eyes and listen to Kairi and Namine rush up the stairs.

"How heartbreaking." said a voice as Xion opened her eyes and sat up to look around. There was no one in sight, it was just her, but the voice sounded like a woman's voice. Xion than stood up and looked up stairs, but Kairi and Namine was nowhere on the stairs.

"Whose there?" said Xion as she drew her keyblade. Suddenly the Corridor appeared and disappeared as a woman with the same black coat stood in front of Xion. Her blonde hair was slicked back and had two antenna like lock of hair that sick out to the side. "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you my name? You and your friends are trespassing." said the woman was a smile, but to Xion it sounded more like a come back.

"I usually like to know who I'm dealing with." said Xion.

"I usually like to know who I'm dealing with." mocked the woman in a little kid's voice. "Oh, please…your pretty lame for your age."

"Watch it." said Xion as she glared at the woman while gripping her keyblade. "I'm not in the mood to play around. Tell me where Roxas is."

"Roxas, Roxas, what is so special about that traitor?" said the woman with gnashing teeth. "My name is Larxene and I was sent to take out the trash. I was hoping their be more losers like you, but I guess you'll have to do." Xion saw that electricity was emitting from Larxene's hands as four pointy cross shape knives appeared between each of her fingers. Larxene than position her left forearm across her chest while her right arm was slightly held out off to her side. "You just had to piss me off."

**To Be Continued…**

**Finally finish with this chapter and I hope you all were waiting patiently. Also, I would like to note is that I may need your help with future chapters for later on, but for now I hoped you enjoyed this and would also like to hear your feed back. So, please review, but no flames and I like to thank those that left their comments. Next chapter, "Shocking" see you until than.**

**Preview:**

"Great, she losing it." sighed Axel

**See ya.**


	11. Chapter 11: Shocking

**Disclaimer: I don't own the work of Square Enix or Disney. Rated T for Tea.**

**Chapter 11: Shocking**

In a world of unknown origin, there is a castle with thirteen floors and twelve basement levels. The history of how the castle was built is still a mystery, but some theories of some famous explorers that came to study the castle believe that the castle was built by a lost tribe of people. One explorer thinks that only one person was the one that built it to hide a deep dark secret or to keep the truth behind the castle hidden from trespassers. When explorers first entered the castle they had no way of opening the doors that lead to the other levels of the castle, so they had to resort to drilling holes through the doors to blasting them open without destroying any of the artifacts. Though it took days, no one was able to make it pass the first floor and soon the castle was forgotten. When the Al Bhed started to explore the castle they came across a chest that was filled with cards and it was discovered that these cards were keycards that could opened all the doors to each levels, but whenever they entered a room they would find themselves in places that they've been. It was proven that each level they entered was a memory recreated from their own. Among those explorers was a fifteen year old girl named, Rikku who help with equipment and invented new machines that could gather data that was collected from her friends, but she came to discover that with every level that her friends explored, they all had lost their memories and soon forgot who or what they were. When she had convinced her friends that haven't completely lost their minds they kept the keycards a secret and entrusted Ansem the wise to keep them safe. Three years later, the cards went missing and no one has no clue about their whereabouts.

**Castle Oblivion: Seventh Floor**

Namine quietly sat on the white step by the door as Kairi pace back and forth in worry for Xion. "Are you sure she'll come?" asked Kairi as she bit her lower lip while crossing her arms across her chest. "I mean, we made her feel like we no longer needed her."

"She'll come." reassured Namine with a smile as Kairi finally took a seat next to her. "Trust me. I'm sure that she's thinking it over and will come running up those stairs in minutes."

**Sixth Floor**

Xion saw a series of sharp pointed knives fly towards her. She used her weapon to deflect them away and quickly manage to dodge a high kick from Larxene and swayed to the side when Larxene used her other hand with knives as a claw while she generated four more in her other hand. Xion examined Larxene's moves. She knew that whoever this woman was, she's not to be taken lightly because of her attitude and from examining her from head to toe she knew that Larxene was dangerous and quick.

"You've might as well give up on a loser like Roxas." said Larxene as she charged her knives with electricity. "He's not your type." with a flick of her wrist she sent one knife after another towards Xion. Xion swayed to the left and deflect oncoming knives, but could feel a strange tingling feeling as she focus on a charging Larxene. Xion could barely see the oncoming punches and kicks that Larxene was delivering as Xion would block and sway to safety while she waited for her chance to make a move. Xion finally spotted a pattern to every move Larxene would make as she noticed that Larxene would toss four knives first, make her attacks with her other knives while Xion dealt with the knives that were thrown at her, and would leap to safety to regenerate some more knives in her empty hand.

"That's it." said Xion quietly as she prepared for another onslaught from Larxene. With a flick of Larxene's wrist, Xion could barely see the mental reflect from the light above as Xion moved to the left, right, ducked, and cart-wheeled away from the final knife. Larxene again charged at Xion as her movements also became a blur. Larxene didn't quite understand how Xion was able to keep up with her attacks as she would block and counter some of Xion's attacks. Both combatants were soon out of breath as they backed off to catch their breath while they circled one another. Xion noticed that as they circled, Larxene kept going further away from her until she was at the wall. Larxene flicked her wrist as she held onto another series of knives as a faint yellow aura emitted from her as her knives each crackled. Larxene quickly flicked a knife towards Xion as she saw the flash of the knife travel through the air. Xion dodged the oncoming knife as it struck the wall behind Xion with a loud boom of thunder that hurt her ears. She flinch a little as she held her ear closed with her right hand. "I didn't expect that." said Xion as she saw Larxene grin and threw the rest of her knives. Larxene kept her distance far away from Xion as she threw her knives one at a time towards Xion, but she kept getting frustrated every time Xion had managed to deflect the knives away from her. Larxene soon realized that she was out of knives when she threw her last knife that Xion smacked back towards her. Larxene didn't have time to react as the dull side of the knife hit her head.

"This…" said Larxene with gnashing teeth.

"Is…" said another one that stepped from behind her.

"Getting…" said another that had placed a hand on her head.

"On…" and another that shook her head.

"My…" and another that had her hand on the side.

"Nerves." said the last one as all the clones drew out four knives in each of their hands.

"Clones?" question Xion as the clones shuffled in different directions to hide the real Larxene. "Darn it." Xion quickly backed flipped as each of the clones and Larxene threw knife after knife while Xion kept back flipping. She saw the knives flew pass her a few inches away from her body from head to toe as the knives each struck the wall or fell to the floor. Xion stood up straight as the last knife flew pass her head while the clones and Larxene all had the same frustrated expression as each of them build up energy that had an electric surge that surround their bodies. Xion didn't like what she was seeing as she transformed into her armor that was now embroidered with numerous spikes and ribbons. She also gains two Keyblade-like, pink and silver weapons with the teeth in the shape of the Nobody symbol, now being mainly black and dark grey with some dull red armor near her waist, gold on her boots, and orange armored gloves. Xion's helmet sports two black spikes that project out horizontally on either side and a large, red Nobody symbol on the faceplate, part of which forms something of a horn on the top of the helmet.

"A bit overdressed." said Larxene as her and her clones each regenerated knives in their hands. Xion examine them to see which one would make the first move. Xion held her weapons off to the side as they all step to the right until they all had completely made a circle. Two of the clones were the first to charge towards Xion as she quickly turned around and ducked while slamming her elbows into the clones in the torso as two more clones appear on the side of Xion. Xion quickly dodged a thrusting attack from one of the clone that accidentally staged the other in the shoulder. Xion suddenly swung her weapons inward and smacked the clone in the face and the torso as the clone flip and fell to the ground as it evaporated. Xion turned in time as another clone tried to thrust it knives into her visor and dealt with the one that also tried to claw at her as Xion deflect the clone's arm and slammed her weapons into her chest twice and on each side of the head as it fell and evaporated. Xion than duck as another clone tried to send a roundhouse kick towards her as she counter with a uppercut and sent the clone flying to the ceiling. Larxene was getting frustrated as she went behind a pillar and emerge with more clones as Xion blocked and deflect all their attacks as she would spin in every direction to defend against the clones. Xion blocked an oncoming slash from one of the clones as more surrounded her. She quickly used both her weapons and smack the closes clone in the face while quickly spinning in a full circle to hit more in the face as they all evaporated. One of the clone manage to grab Xion and held her down as another one slashed her knives across her helmet, but Xion slammed her head into the clone behind her as she swung one of her weapon to the clone in front of her while she stabbed the one that grabbed her. More and more clones appeared as Xion begin to used her dark shield to protect her from flying knives as the clone would either attack or throw a knife. As more clones evaporated, Xion noticed that more of them kept appearing as each of the clones were finally managing to hit Xion more with powerful lightning strikes at would make her stagger back. As one of the clone begin to charge towards Xion, she grabbed it by the arm and threw it into a group of clone as she saw an opening. Xion position herself in the corner of the room as she created a dark vortex in the center of the room. The vortex than drew in all the clones as Xion unleashed a powerful blast of energy from the vortex while she swung her weapons at the same time. The clones all disappeared from her sight as her amour crystallized and shattered off of Xion. She didn't see anymore of the clone and was relived to only see Larxene with her knives in her hands.

Xion once again dodged the knives as a series of crashing thunder would erupt close to her as Larxene kept her distance away from Xion as one after another she would throw her knives at Xion. While slightly twisting her wrist with every flick of her knives, Larxene would send them curving as Xion used her keyblade to deflected one knife away from her as she used her dark shield to protect her from another curving knife. Larxene didn't stop her attacks of oncoming knives as she threw two knives at the same time as she sent another curving knife towards Xion to distract her. Xion could see the two knives coming towards her without the intention that there were three as she deflect the curving knife in another direction, she quickly threw her keyblade towards the knife that was flying towards her. Her weapon had managed to knock the knife away as it came back to her with the other knife that was still coming. Xion's keyblade flew pass the knife as she caught her weapon and quickly shielded herself with her keyblade as the knife connected with the spine of the weapon and dropped to the floor with a clang close to her feet that was followed by a loud explosion.

Xion blinked her eyes a few times, but all she could see was a dark brown background with white blurry line that looked like a outline of her keyblade as she blinked once more. Across the room Larxene sneered evilly as she could see small traces of blood coming from Xion's ears as she took a step forward. Xion could see another outline of something coming towards her as she realized that Larxene was the only one with her and got herself ready for her attacks. Xion could hear her heart beat and could hear the echo of the boots with every step that Larxene took. _"What's happening? I can't see. I can't hear anything."_ thought Xion as she gripped her weapon. "What did you do to me?"

"With my power over lightning. I can make my knives explode like thunder with the blinding flash of a lightning strike." said Larxene as her voice sounded distance to Xion. Larxene drew a single knife that emitted electricity. "In other words your temporarily blind and DEAF."

The word deaf had repeated in Xion's head over again. She tried to think of a way to that could help her defeat Larxene, but nothing came to mind and without her ability to see or hear she knew that she was in deep trouble. Larxene quickly ran at full speed while she threw her knife into the wall behind Xion and pushed her into the wall as she held her up by her neck. Xion couldn't breath as she could feel her body shake uncontrollably as if she was being shocked while she dropped her keyblade to the ground. Larxene begin to laugh as she hurled Xion over her head and slammed her to the ground. Xion gasped for air as she cough while her body felt tingly. "I'm going to enjoy this." said Larxene as she picked up Xion with both hands as she emitted electricity from her hands as Xion begin to shake. Xion was starting to feel like she couldn't move as Larxene drop her and kicked her in the face and watched as Xion flew a few feet back. Xion tried to get up, but it was like her body didn't respond as Larxene could see that Xion's leg and arm jerked.

"You're pathetic." said Larxene with a pleased tone in her voice as she slowly took a step towards Xion. "Did you think that you could save Roxas? Your friends have moved on to rescue him, but they abandon you. Left you all along. Oh, no." teased Larxene as she let out a small giggle. "Help me, I'm all alone. What am I going to do?"

"Shut up." gasped Xion in a small voice.

Out of fury Larxene raised her hand in the air as a bolt of lightning struck Xion. "NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!" yelled Larxene as she sent another bolt towards Xion.

"_Is this how it all ends?"_ thought Xion as her teeth keep chattering. _"I can't feel anything."_

**Seventh Floor**

Namine quietly sat on the white step with Kairi next to her. Kairi was humming a upbeat song that she made up herself while she wondered why Namine didn't say anything after their little talk, she had her eyes closed and she was breathing as if she was at peace. _"She hasn't said a word. I wonder if she's concerned about Xion. Now that I think about it, she hasn't arrived yet."_ Kairi than took out her MP3 player and switch the screen to the sonar map. She could see that Xion was still on the sixth floor, but she wondered who she was with.

"Something's wrong." said Namine as she snap her eyes open. Kairi was going to say something, but Namine had gotten up while grabbing her bag and was already headed to the stairs. "Come on. We have to hurry."

**Thirteenth Floor**

"I wonder how they're doing?" said Roxas as Axel got up from his position from the wall and head over to Roxas. He gripped the chair and dragged Roxas over to a crystal ball like device. "What's this?"

"Nomura-brand monitor. We can watch the rest of the member using this device." explained Axel as he touched the monitor as it lit up. "I wouldn't recommend that you watch Larxene during alone time. Okay there's Namine and the red head going back down stairs."

"Why are they going back down?" asked Roxas as Axel touched the monitor to switch to the next floor and saw that Larxene was with Xion. "Oh, no. You have to stop her."

"No can do. I have my orders to baby-sit you." said Axel as he walked away from Roxas.

"Can't you just do this one favor and forget about orders." argued Roxas as Axel kept his back turn. "I made the choice to leave because I couldn't stand taking orders from Xemnas and I don't plan to help this Organization…"

Marluxia appear behind Roxas and knocked him unconscious as Axel turn back around, "What was he going on about?" asked Marluxia

"Nothing." sighed Axel.

"Good." said Marluxia as he turned off the monitor. "Make sure that it's nothing." was the last thing Marluxia said before he disappeared with the corridor.

**Sixth Floor**

"Let have some fun with her." said Larxene as she shoved Xion towards a clone that punched her clear across the face as Xion staggered towards another one that gave her the same treatment. Xion staggered back to Larxene as she delivered a roundhouse kick that knocked Xion down to the floor. "Pick her up." The clones did as Larxene said and pick up Xion by the arms as Larxene took a quick step forward and hit Xion was a powerful sidekick. As she laid on the floor the two clones quickly stood on each side of Xion and started kicking and stomping her while they all laughed at Xion. Larxene than ran at full speed and kicked Xion in the face that sent her flying towards the wall. "Okay, girls, hold her against the wall." ordered Larxene as the clones went towards Xion and put her up against the wall while Larxene drew two knives. "You hold her arm against the wall." the clone held Xion's arm in place as Larxene begin to thrust her knife towards Xion's arm. Xion vision came back to her as she saw Larxene's knife inching closer, until Larxene fell. "Who put ice here?"

The clones suddenly evaporated as Xion fell to the floor, unconscious. Larxene look towards the stairs and saw Kairi with Namine standing beside her. "Get away from her." demanded Kairi with her keyblade drawn as Larxene stood up and flicked her knives towards Kairi and Namine. Kairi spun her keyblade in circles to knock the knives away from her while Namine sent her keyblades to slice the knives in half that were aiming at her. Kairi quickly charged Larxene before she could draw more knives as Namine followed behind Kairi while Larxene realized that she didn't have enough time to draw more knives as she quickly teleported towards the stair. She was finally able to draw more knives until she felt something hit her shoulders that forced her to drop her knives. "That hurt." groan Larxene as she tried to move her arms, but couldn't due to the pain. "I'll deal with all of you later."

The corridor appear as Larxene disappear in the pearl black portal and closed when she was through. Namine gently placed Xion on the floor and check her pulse. "Kairi, she's not breathing!" said Namine as Kairi quickly dug in Namine's bag and found a device that they needed while Namine open the airway. "Get the barrier device in her mouth."

**Thirteenth Floor**

Roxas groan as he tried to rub his head, but couldn't, then he remembered that something hit him while he was talking to Axel. "What happen?" he asked as Axel stood next to him.

"Marluxia knocked that noggin of yours to shut you up." said Axel in an simple answer while Roxas sighed deeply.

"What about Xion? Is she alright?" asked Roxas when he remembered blacking out he saw Xion was in danger.

"She alright." said Axel as he ruffled Roxas hair. "Namine and lil red showed up in time to stop Larxene, so don't worry about your girlfriend."

Roxas felt relieved that Xion was okay, but he couldn't help feel like something was wrong, especially with Xion. He thought about it more as he remembered that Xion was on her back and Larxene had made clones of herself, but thanks to Marluxia, that's all he could remember. He wondered if Axel was telling him everything, since he worked with him before, he knew that he was known to keep secrets from him.

"What happen?" asked Roxas again.

"It's like I said, your friends saved Xion." said Axel casually.

"But did anything else happen?" asked Roxas as he looked at the monitor, hoping that Axel would turn it on.

"Well, when Namine split Larxene's knives in half. Larxene tried to surprise attack them, but she got hit and might've broken her shoulders and took off." said Axel as he saw the desperation on Roxas face for any other concerns for Xion. "I don't want to worry you, but Xion fell unconscious and right now Namine and lil red are giving her CPR. On the bright side Larxene lost her fight against your friends."

Axel than saw the shocked look on Roxas as he went ahead and turned on the monitor for Roxas. They both watched as Namine would press on Xion's chest while Kairi blow into the barrier device every two seconds. They both worked as a team to save Xion, but Roxas could see that Namine was getting very tried.

"_Kairi, take over while I get the AED."_ said Namine as Kairi begin to pump Xion's chest and breath into the device while Namine dug into her backpack.

"AED?" question Axel.

"Automated external defibrillator." said Roxas as he kept watching as Namine found the device and placed it beside Xion's left shoulders.

"_Wait. I think she moved."_ said Kairi suddenly before Namine had a chance to power up the AED. Roxas watched the monitor as Kairi continued while Namine waited for Xion to respond again. Roxas held his breath for awhile before he exhaled when Xion began to cough. _"Xion, can you hear me?"_

"After being electrocuted by Larxene, she still managed to survive." said Axel in amazement while Roxas agreed with him.

"She's tougher than she looks." said Roxas as Axel shut off the monitor.

"They still got a long ways to go." said Axel as he lean back on the white wall. "But at least they're half way there."

Roxas didn't say anything as he agreed with Axel. He was glad that Xion made it through alive, but how much more of a beating can the girls take. He also questioned why Xion was alone in the first place. Why did Namine and Kairi leave her alone? What happen? Knowing that he will never get answers from Xion, maybe he could ask Kairi or Namine, but then he had second thoughts as he began to suspect that maybe either Kairi or Namine was responsible.

Axel quietly stood against the wall as he examined Roxas closely. He figured that whatever Roxas was thinking, had to do with something between the three girls. But than he wondered if Marluxia had a backup plan and if Larxene will go after the girls again once she'd recovered from her injuries. "She's not done yet." whispered Axel to himself hoping Roxas didn't hear. "You're move, now."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Finally finished, before coming up with the idea for this chapter I had to plug-in my PS2 and play the international version of KH2 FM+, level up Sora, obtain all abilities, all magic, create the ultimate weapon, get through the carven, and finally battle Larxene while losing on purpose to get an idea about her attack patterns than played KH: CoM after finding my GameBoy SP to also get more ideas from Larxene while losing. Watched scenes from "House of Flying Daggers", "Kiss of the Dragon", and the "Matrix: Reloaded" to come up with the idea of the fight scene. Afterwards I added new ideas to make Larxene appear more deadly. Anyways, I tried my best on writing/typing this chapter while adding details and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't promise anything, but I will try to add more detail, explain what everyone is thinking, and what actions are being done into the next few chapters so it will take some time. Next chapter, "Chills" see ya.**

**Preview:**

"Vexen is now a threat. Take him out." ordered Marluxia.

**A/N: Preview may change.**


	12. Chapter 12: Chills

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts because if I did than I would've change the ending for the second game. I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Disney. The following is brought to you by the letter T and the number 12.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Chapter 12: Chills**

Xion had been resting for almost a whole hour as Namine and Kairi sat against the wall to keep an eye out for the Organization members while Xion slept. After her near death experience and running up stairs, Namine suggested that they all take a break as Kairi agreed with her while they let Xion recover, but as soon as she woke up, they would discuss a new plan with Xion.

"What time is it?" asked Kairi for the fifth time as Namine checked her watch.

"It's 12am." said Namine with a sigh while Kairi let out a yawn.

"It's already Saturday." said Kairi while she placed her head against the wall. "Two more days until school starts."

"When morning comes, we'll be missing a new episode of 'Quack Attack'" said Namine with a smile. "I should have Rikku record the show."

"She should still be working by this hour." said Kairi while staring up at the ceiling. "Call her and ask."

"No signal here." said Namine with her phone in her hand while waving it in front of Kairi's face.

**Thirteenth Floor**

"What the heck is 'Quack Attack'?" asked Axel as he sat in a chair next to Roxas as they watched the monitor that shown the three girls on the seventh floor of the castle.

"It's a Saturday morning cartoon that shows at 10 o'clock in the morning." explain Roxas as Axel let out a chuckle.

"They still watch cartoons?" said Axel as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Their good at fighting, but they still act like kids. That's interesting. So, what is that show actually about?"

"Well, I don't know much about it, but from watching it last week…um, it's about this short temper duck that wears a sailor suit or any regular clothes and he tries to live a normal life, but he keeps having to deal with two chipmunks, his three nephews, and one small honeybee that all screw up his normal life."

"Heh, sounds similar to your life." said Axel while laughing for a while, until he sounded more serious. "But instead of dealing with brats and animals…it's the rest of us."

"I guess you're right." said Roxas without looking in Axel's direction as he kept his eyes on the monitor to watch for any response from Xion. "Why do think I left in the first place?"

"I'm not sure." said Axel while he stretched out his body. "Why did you leave?"

"Because I felt empty." said Roxas truthfully. "I wanted something more. Even if Kingdom Hearts could give us back our chances of becoming completely human. What then? What was the reason for me? Why did I have the keyblade? Who was my other half?"

"What did you want more?" said Axel as he watched the monitor with Roxas.

"To find the answers for that question. I knew I couldn't find it, if I stayed with the Organization." said Roxas. "But I think I found what I was looking for."

"You mean in those three." said Axel as Roxas nodded.

"It was amazing to see Namine skateboarding for the first time. Laughing at Kairi's unusual sarcasm and jokes. Being afraid of Xion at some points." said Roxas with a huge grin on his face. "Getting a chance to see what a normal life felt like."

"Sounds nice, but I don't quite understand." said Axel as he sat up. "How can you live a normal life, when you didn't know what to do on your first vacation." Roxas had to laugh at Axel's comment while Axel laughed along with him. Roxas began to remember his time in the Organization to his second Sea Salt ice cream on the clock tower during the evenings with Axel, to his worst times when partnered with Larxene, learning how to use magic, doing good deeds by slaying the Heartless, and remembering the first vacation he had. Who could blame him for not knowing what to do on a day off, which sounded more lame when he asked Axel for advice on what to do. "Your face was priceless that day."

"I know." said Roxas kind of annoyed. "Defeating the Heartless everyday was hard work and I didn't know anything else."

"How do these people live with themselves?" asked Axel as he began to lose interest in the monitor.

"Well, It'd seemed like they would wake up every morning at 6 and spend the whole hour getting ready while having breakfast, then leave their house by 7. The adults would drive to work while the kids walked or took the bus to school. After I left, I wasn't sure what to do. Remember that cubby kid that we met?" Axel remembered and nodded, "Well, I stayed with him and his family until I could find a place of the own. Using some fake IDs, I made up a different person and hacked into the school's computer system and was enrolled and was sworn in as a citizen of Twilight Town. Pence told me that it would be easier if I earn some cash, but once I earn it, I didn't know what to do with it and he suggested that I invest into a savings account at the local bank."

"What kind of job did you do?" asked Axel with interest.

"I had a part-time job after school." said Roxas. He remembered that the joy of working hard to earn 50 munny and if he was lucky, he would earn 100 munny for a whole day, just by posting 'Struggle' posters all over town. "My first job was moving this huge cargo crate up a steep hill and into this guy's garage, but even with all that hard work, I earn 50 munny per hour. When summer came I worked for another guy and the job was simple, post as many poster all over town."

"Whoa! Sounds like a lot of work." said Axel. He would imagine a normal person working that long and would probably collapse by the end of the day, but with Roxas. "I bet you cheated."

"You have to admit that my gliding ability and quickness came in handy, but no would take the job because they would've wore themselves out." said Roxas. "But other than that, I would do homework. I didn't like doing independence studies, but I knew that it had to be done. All the other homework were easy to me and I was able to finish them. As the days passed by, I didn't realize that I made enough munny to buy my own place with a single bed, dressers, desk, lamp, TV, home computer, an electric burner, and a mini-frigid. Whatever was left of my munny I used it for groceries. After buying these stuff, I keep going to school while working after school and manage to get household supplies, cleaning supplies, and cooking supplies."

"Tell me about that later on. Looks like your other girlfriend is waking up." said Axel as a joke, but noticed the glares that he was receiving from Roxas. Axel didn't seemed to take his glares seriously, so Roxas just turned to face the monitor.

**CO: Sixth Floor**

"Xion." said Namine quietly when Xion let out a groan that Kairi and Namine had heard. "Xion, are you okay? Xion?"

Xion slowly begin to open her eye lids, but had to closed them again because of the brightness of the room. She shield her eyes with her hands and once again opened her eyes slower this time then blinked a few times to adjust to the room. She tiled her head to the side and saw that Namine, with Kairi were both smiling at her. She didn't know what happen as she sat up as Namine helped her lead against the wall to use as support. "I didn't think, I see you two again." she grumbled. "What happened?"

"Well in short, you were electrocuted, nearly beaten to death, and almost stabbed in the arms." explained Namine.

"When we showed up. I froze the ground under that girl while Namine dealt with her clones. Then she tried to throwing knives at us but we just knocked them away. I was about to knock some sense into her, but she teleported away from us." explain Kairi.

"She tried to attack us from behind, but I used two of my keyblades to hit her on her shoulders. It's was enough to stun her and probably numb her arms for a couple of hours." added Namine. She and Kairi sat on each side of Xion. "Well, about your plan earlier, maybe we could come up with something better."

"I think that we should just stick with the usual." said Xion. "Collect cards and keep going to the next level, until we get to the thirteenth floor."

"Sounds like a good idea, but we have no cards." pointed Kairi. Namine had to agree with her, they had no cards to head into the next floor.

"It's a good thing that Rikku taught me how to mugged people." said Xion as she flicked her wrist and held up five cards. "I was able to swipe these from Larxene."

"Wow, you're the best." said Kairi as she gave Xion a big hug.

"Take it easy." gasped Xion.

"I'm just so happy." said Kairi as she kept hugging Xion. "Now we can head to the next floors and save Roxas."

"But these are for the next five levels." said Namine. "We'll only get as far as the eleventh floor."

"I'm sure something will happen again." said Xion as she got up from the floor. "Shall we get going, if we finish in time maybe will be able to catch 'Quack Attack' in time." Namine and Kairi both giggled as they stood up. "I'll race you." Xion bolted to the stairs as Kairi and Namine both ran after her.

**7****th**** Floor**

Namine held the keycard in front of the door as they both lit up that was followed by a single click. Once all three girls entered, they were once again separated from each other as they would battle Heartless after Heartless in the streets of Agrabah while picking up the cards left behind. They soon met up with each other as they used the golden keycard to enter the final room.

"Namine! Watch out!" yelled Kairi as Namine dodged an oncoming pillar. Xion was standing a few feet in front of them as another pillar came towards them.

"Don't worry. I got this." said Xion as she timed the distance between her and the pillar.

"Wait!" shouted Namine, but Xion had already split the stone pillar in half. Namine quickly used her keyblades to shield herself from one pillar as Kairi arched her back to avoid the other pillar.

Xion turned around when she heard the crashing of the two pillars. The one that came towards Namine was turned into a pile of crumbled rocks while the other pillar floated in the lava behind Kairi. "Sorry, my bad." apologized Xion as she focus back to the huge red genie.

"My Bad! That Pillar Almost Scratched My Face!" yelled Kairi as she threw her keyblade towards a parrot that was carrying a black lamp. Her keyblade missed the parrot as it kept flying all over the place while her weapon reappeared in her hand as Kairi tried to aim again. "Okay let see you dodge this." Kairi then threw her keyblade at the parrot again as it flew pass the parrot, it then ricocheted off the walls until it finally knocked hit the parrot. "Yes!"

The parrot let out a squawk as it dropped the lamp into the lava as Xion pointed her keyblade towards the genie as a beam of light shot through the genie. There was a blinding explosion and all that was left was a golden keycard. Xion took it as she and the girls headed towards the door to exit the room and the floor. All three were in the familiar white room as more stairs lead up to the next floor.

**8****th**** Floor**

Kairi was the last one to meet up with her friends as Namine used the golden keycard to open the door that would take them to Ursula who was causing trouble. As soon as they entered, Xion was quickly captured by a tentacle.

"Save Xion." sighed Namine while Kairi nodded. Kairi ran at full speed while somersaulted over more tentacles until she finally reached Xion. She drew her keyblade and began to hammer away at the tightly warp tentacle as Xion struggled to get free while Kairi tried to keep her balance as the tentacle moved more wildly.

"Xion, I'm going to cut it." said Kairi.

"Can you hurry. I'm starting to get sick here." said Xion as she felt nauseated. Kairi kept her balance until she leap into the air and as she began to fall she cut through the tentacle. While Xion freed herself, Namine shot a bolt of electricity to the nearest tentacle as she made her way to her friends. Kairi stared up at Ursula as she shot bubbles out of her mouth. Kairi quickly used the Materia and her keyblade to cast an ice beam into Ursula's mouth which froze the bubbles and the her. Kairi could feel her feet began to drag a little as Ursula's body was half frozen while Xion and Namine watched as the tentacles surrounded them.

"Keep it going." encouraged Namine as the tentacles moved more slowly until they completely stopped. "Okay, you can stop now."

Kairi did what Namine said as she let out a long sigh. The frozen witch began to crumble apart piece by piece until their was nothing left except for a keycard. Kairi took it and lead the girls to the door as they continued up the stairs.

**9****th**** Floor**

All three girls stood in the center of Heartless on a pirate's ship. They didn't waste time as they all spread out and dealt with each Heartless. Xion had finally took care of the last Heartless as her and Namine saw Kairi deal with Capt. Hook. Kairi watched the Captain's moves very carefully as he would thrust his sword towards her a couple of times while she only parried his attacks away. Kairi stood by the edge of the railing as the Captain tried another powerful thrust. Kairi quickly parried his attack and when he was close enough, she threw him overboard. The Hook emerged from the ocean and quickly swam away from a crocodile.

Kairi looked on the deck and pickup the keycard. "Let's go."

**10****th**** Floor**

"Hey, maybe we can take on Hercules." suggested Xion when they met up at the door.

"But thing didn't go quite as planned." said Namine as they entered the door and defeated Hades to move on to the next level.

**11****th**** Floor**

"Okay the eleventh floor." said Kairi as Xion took out the last card. Xion held the card into the air as the door lit up and unlocked. "Okay, I'll see you guys later."

Kairi entered followed by Namine as well as Xion. Xion examined her surroundings as she remembered where she was. "Twilight Town." said Xion out loud. She stood on Market Street and scanned the area to find any signs of Heartless. She found one by the one of the markets and quickly slew it. When she did more appeared out of nowhere. She twisted and turned in every direction while casting fire projectiles as more and more appeared. Xion's body lit up as her keyblade turned into a white pulse blade as she started to teleported from one end of the Heartless and swung her weapon from sided to sided until she shot out five rays of light from her body. There was not one Heartless left as Xion started to pickup the cards that littered the ground.

All three girls continued the same pattern over and over again until they finally met up at the final door. "So, hello again." waved Kairi when Xion was the last one to arrive. "Ready?"

Namine and Xion nodded while Kairi held the card up to the door as it lit up. Once they entered they stood next to a two story mansion that was surround by a brick wall and a black gate that blocked the entrance in a opening of a forest with a grassy ground. It was an amazing sight until they suddenly felt a cold chill in the air. "Great, him again." said Xion sounding annoyed as the pearl black Corridor appeared and disappeared leaving behind Vexen to face the three girls again.

**13****th**** Floor.**

"There's Vexen." said Axel as he stood up from his chair and stretched his body while scratching the back of his head. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, what?" questioned Roxas.

"I've been ordered to take out Vexen. Zexion was drained of his powers and was killed, we have reason to believe that Vexen sent his creation to take care of Zexion." explained Axel as he pat on Roxas head and ruffed up his hair. "You be good now, you're big enough to make your own decisions. Besides, there no one here that'll get in your way."

Axel than left the room leaving Roxas all by himself as he summoned his keyblade to get free from the thorns that held him down. "Thanks, Axel."

**11****th**** Floor**

All three girls faced Vexen with their keyblades drawn while Vexen never even bothered to create his shield "What's he waiting for?" whispered Kairi to her friends

"Maybe he wants to talk first." said Namine in a clear voice so that everybody could hear her. "Isn't that right Dr. Even?"

"Dr. Even?" question Xion as she thought for a moment. She remembered that they were all in the library in Ansem's castle looking up old documents on his researchers that worked with him. "Your one of Ansem's former apprentice."

"Exactly, but I would rather discuss the fate of Roxas if you three continue to pursue him." said Vexen as he grinned at the confuse looks coming from the girls. "Do you three even know how he got a hold of Ventus' journals?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Xion.

Vexen's grin grew wider as a cold mist surrounded his left arms until his shield fully appeared in his hand and cover his whole arm. "You think I'll just tell you?"

"Then I guess we have no choice, but to beat it out of you." said Kairi as she and Vexen both shot ice projectiles at each other that exploded creating falling snow. Xion leap into the air and shot fireballs at Vexen as he easily dodge and block with his shield. He grinned at Xion as she shot a hug fireball at Vexen which he reacted to by jumping back while creating a ice sculpture of himself which the fireball hit instead of him. As the snow kept falling he was able to see Namine's keyblades being hurled towards him as he brought up his shield to defend himself while Kairi tried to sneak up from behind. Namine made sure that Vexen was occupied while Xion wait for an opening to attack as Kairi finally attacked from behind Vexen. She slashed her weapon across his back, but was surprised to see him shatter into pieces of ice. He reappeared behind Xion and with a hard tackle from his shield, he left a trail of ice as Xion flew forward. Vexen brought his shield up once again to defend the oncoming keyblades while Kairi went to check on Xion.

"Are you okay?" asked Kairi as Xion slowly got to her feet.

"Look Out!" said Xion while pushing Kairi to safety as she flipped back in time to avoid a icicle that shot out of the ground. Xion drew her keyblade and charged at a grinning Vexen as he kneeled down to touch the ground that instantly turned to ice. Xion had lost her balance as well as Namine while Kairi stood her ground as she began to skate towards Vexen with her keyblade held off to her side. When she neared Vexen, she held up her weapon to attack, but Vexen released a cold mist off his body that froze Kairi as he knocked her away from him with his shield. Namine had finally saw an opening as she sent her keyblades towards Vexen as one hit his right shin knocking him down to one knee while another hit the back of his left shoulder. Once he was down on his hand and knees one last keyblade slammed on to his back knocking the breath out of him while he was down both Namine and Xion went over to Kairi's side to help her up.

"Luckily that wasn't cold enough to break you in half." said Namine as she and Xion with Kairi's help scraped off some ice that stuck on her clothes.

"You'll pay for this." said Vexen in a harsh tone as he looked back at the girls with his neck cracking like broken ice. He fully stood up and spread his feet apart as he held his arms above his head. Namine noticed the mist coming off his arms as his arms turned into a gray metallic blue like ice. He then brought his arms down as the girls heard the wind howl like it was winter and saw Vexen created a softball size snowball between his hands as he held his arms in front of his abdomen. Suddenly a sphere erupted off the snowball and surrounded him in the center as the now dome spread further out.

"This can't be good." said Xion as she cast a fireball projectile towards Vexen, but the fireball went out once it came in contact with the dome as it grew wider. Xion tried again, but made a bigger fire with the same result. Namine tried her keyblades and hurled them towards Vexen, but they all froze once they passed through the dome and fell to the ground. Namine didn't know what to do the dome got bigger and bigger. Xion then surrounded herself in flames and cast a big flamethrower that swallowed the dome as she thought that this was it, it's finished, but saw the flames turn blue and went out. The dome grew bigger again as the mist touched Xion's out stretched hand.

"AAHHH!" screamed Xion as she fell backwards and checked her hand that had some frost on her skin. While Xion was rubbing her hand to warm it back up, Kairi didn't know what else to do as she turned to Namine who had the same expression. What can they do? Not only did their powers penetrated the icy dome, but their keyblades couldn't as well. Out of desperation Namine held out both her arms and shot electricity as Xion also did the same casting fireballs while Kairi wondered if she should do the same. She and Vexen both have controlled over ice powers and if she was to cast her ice powers at the dome, would it do more harm than good? She watched as her friends tried their best to do what they could to break the dome, but she knew that if they kept that going their powers could backfire on them. All three girls backup as the dome grew again while Xion drew her keyblade and lit it on fire until the metal turned red hot. She hurled it towards Vexen, but like Namine's weapons it also froze.

"No used." panicked Kairi as all three girls backs touch the brick wall with Kairi, Namine, and Xion all line up. Namine tried to think of something that would work, but she was also panicking like Kairi.

"Kairi, I'm going to cast another flamethrower towards Vexen." said Xion sounding very calm as she began to weave her hands in motion that would surround her in fire. Kairi turned to her friend with a confused look on her face. What was Xion planning? Her flamethrower did work the first time, why would she tell her that? "At the same time I want you to cast a ice beam toward Vexen on the count of three."

"One…" said Namine as a faint mist came off of Kairi's arm with the Materia lighting up.

"Two…" said Kairi in a shaky voice as she felt her whole arm going numb while Xion had form flames around her body.

"Three!" said Xion as her and Kairi both cast their powers at the same time. Both the fire and cold came in contact with each other as they both shot through the dome. Vexen eyes grew wide as a icicle emerged from out of the girls power as the icicle penetrated through his left thigh. All his concentration was lost as his dome broke apart as the three girls all breath a sigh of relief.

"Help me!" yelled Vexen as his whole left leg began to freeze and spread throughout his body.

"His powers are having a negative reaction." said Namine as she knew that there was nothing they could do.

"What will happen to Roxas?" asked Xion before Vexen freeze over. "Tell me."

"He'll become Marluxia's pawn and… " before he could explain two fiery chakrams flew into him as he scream out in pain.

"No, no, no, don't tell them." said Axel from behind the girls with a murderous grin on his face. "Now how should you die? Should I let you freeze over? Or do you need to lighten up?"

"Axel, what are you doing here?" said Vexen as his breathing became heavy.

"I'm here because I've been ordered to kept you from talking too much and for killing Zexion." said Axel as the girls turned to face him.

"Wait! Wait!" begged Vexen as Axel held up his hand and put his thumb to his middle finger. "I can explain!"

"Goodbye." said Axel snapping his fingers while Vexen's body lit up in a pillar of fire as the girls stared in horror until Vexen's had faded. They stared speechless as Axel walk up to what was left of Vexen's body and kick the frozen parts.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" yelled Kairi once she found her voice.

"What's your problem?" asked Axel sounding annoyed. "What could you've done to save him? Nothing."

"He's right." said Namine as the rest of remains faded away. "When you two combine your powers, the water managed to go through the dome, but once it turned to an icicle and stabbed Vexen in the thigh, his powers were drawn into him and imploded inside of him. That's why he started to freeze."

"Gotta go. Don't kept Roxas waiting." said Axel while flicking another keycard to the next level towards Kairi that she easily caught as the Corridor appeared behind Axel.

"Wait-" said Xion, but Axel was already gone. Namine checked the grounds and found a single card as they continued towards the exit since there was nothing else they could do on this floor. They arrived at the exit door for the room they stood in as Namine held up the card to unlock the door.

**13****th**** Floor**

Roxas had finally managed to get free from the thorns as he made his way towards the door. He had to meet up with the girls to at least help as best as he could. "If only I knew how to open the Corridor." said Roxas as he continued down the empty halls of the castle.

**Meanwhile**

Axel reappeared in the room where they kept Roxas, but wasn't surprised to see him missing. "This should be interesting." said Axel as he let out a small laugh, but found it strange to be having a good time. "Wait, I'm enjoying this."

**Somewhere Between the 11****th**** and 12****th**** Floor**

When the three girls emerged out of the exit door, there stood a dark-cloaked figure that was stepping down from the top stair to confront them. Kairi gasped as she remember who this person was. It was the same girl that attacked them before, a dangerous adversary. She moved like a predator as her eyes were bright with anticipation and rage.

Blocking the next level up, she stood waiting for only one of the three, a long-handled Wutai sword held before her. Once she stepped down from the last step they all circled each other until they stopped with the girl's back towards the golden door while the other three stood next to the stairs.

"You two can go on ahead." said Xion as Kairi and Namine began to worry about her and her decision. "I'll deal with her."

"Are you sure?" said Namine as Kairi agreed with her.

"We promised that we wouldn't leave you alone." said Kairi as Xion only smile at her friends.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." said Xion as she turned to Kairi. "Besides, I have you two. I'm never alone. Go, I'll meet up with you later."

Kairi wasn't convince, but went up the stairs anyways while Namine examined the girl that stood before Xion. "Be careful. We'll be waiting on the other stairs on the next level."

"Here you'll need this." said Xion as she handed the keycard to Namine. Namine thanked her and went up the stairs leaving the two combatants alone. Xion took out her MP3 player and scanned through the playlist and found a song that she could listen to as she placed the ear buds into her ear and turned the volume down low enough to where she could still hear the song as she finally turned on the 'repeat' and place the device in her pocket while adjusting the wire so it wouldn't be in the way. Once Xion was ready, she stood alone facing the hooded girl while fully drawing her keyblade.

Using her free hand the girl remove her hood, then lifted the long-handled sword she bore as she stood in the same position as Xion. A smile crossed the bearer's pretty face as she swung the weapon before her in an idle, casual gesture, beckoning Xion.

Xion was amazed at the details of the girls features, everything about her was the same as Xion from her fighting stance, hairstyle, eye color, and even her smile. "Heh, your greatest enemy is yourself." said Xion as she slowly advanced to meet herself.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Again, I would like to say sorry for the late update, but I'm just living my life. So, the reason being is that I'm far behind in school, but when I have free time I'll work on the next chapter, so just be patient. If you liked this chapter or this story, please Review, but no flames. Next chapter, "Me, Myself, and Xion." See ya.**

**Preview:**

"Roxas, Look Out!" shouted Kairi.

**Coming Soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Me, Myself, and Xion

**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Disney and Square Enix except for the idea. This has been rated T for Teen.**

**A/N: So before reading, let me explain some things. Since this chapter will feature two Xions.**

**Normal Xion:** Xion, she, her, herself.

**Xion replica: Xion, she, her, herself, the replica.**

**Hope this helps and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Me, Myself, & Xion.**

**Castle Oblivion: Floor 12**

Kairi held the card up as the door unlocked. Namine stood behind her as loud clashing of mental could be heard from downstairs. Kairi quickly turned her head towards the stairs as more clashing swords echoed up the stairs. Kairi dug in her pocket and pulled out her MP3 and switched on the sonar. Namine stood close to Kairi as both girls watched their friend locking her weapon with **the replica**. "Looks like they started." said Namine as she walked towards the door.

"I want to help her really bad, but she said she can handle it." sighed Kairi as she and Namine walked through the door to the next rooms to open them while Xion took care of **herself**.

**11****th**** Floor**

Xion broke apart from **the replica** as **she** was quickly charging her again. Xion was ready for **her** as she parried **her** attacks and delivered her own attacks that **the replica** easily dodged and parried. Both girls swung their weapons at each other and both had manage to catch the others wrist as they both wrestled to conquer the other. Xion decided to used her legs to help her as tried to knee her opponent, but **she** quickly place **her** foot on top of hers. Both girls held on to each other as they shifted across the open space while they used their legs to battle. **The replica** then kicked Xion's shin and follow with a high kick that staggered Xion back. **She** quickly knocked Xion's keyblade out of her hand. The keyblade clattered across the white room as Xion quickly dodged an oncoming thrust that **the replica** was delivering, but Xion duck low and used her shoulder and heaved **the replica** over her. She threw out her hand as her keyblade appeared in her hand and quickly slam her weapon down upon **the replica**, but **she** blocked her attack in time as **she** kicked Xion in the shoulder. **Xion** sprang off the floor as Xion and **her** locked weapons again. **She** push hard and ran up the stair as Xion ran after **her**.

**Meanwhile: 13****th**** Floor**

Roxas had entered a room with a lot of Heartless that surrounded him as he stood in the center. "I don't have the time for this." said Roxas as he drew his keyblades and forge them together. The keyblade that Roxas was now possessing had a notched blade with a noticeably sharp edge. Its color scheme is derived from a fusion of Roxas's Oathkeeper and Oblivion keychains, and the handle is composed of the same checkerboard pattern on Roxas's wristband. The Keyblade's design had the Nobody thorns that made up the teeth and rainguard, the chain links are heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem, and the full Nobody Emblem adorns the hilt. Roxas examined his surroundings, and saw that more Heartless were appearing out of the walls and the ceiling. "This isn't a fair match. Okay whose first?" Roxas was quick on his feet as he swung his keyblade a few times and stood by the closed door while the Heartless all disappeared, leaving behind some cards. "Okay, now to get to the next room."

**12****th**** Floor: Destiny Island**

Xion stumbled through the open door by herself. She quickly got to her feet and searched for **the replica**, but **she** was nowhere to be found. "Where are you?" said Xion while she kept her guard up.

Suddenly the pearl black Corridor appeared, as **the replica** attacked Xion from behind. Xion quickly turned around and parried **the replica**'s attack. They both tried to get the upper hand, but Xion knew herself too well, but so did **the replica**. They both locked their weapons again and broke apart. This time **Xion** kicked sand in Xion's eyes as **she** took the opening. **She** held **her** sword behind **her** back and used **her** free hand to grab a fistful of Xion's hair and kneed her in the gut and pulled her around by her hair and kicked her in the shin, knee joints, on both sides of her hips. **She** forced Xion down to the ground by kicking her in the gut once more while still holding onto her hair as **she** finally swung **her** hand that held **her** sword and uppercut Xion in the face with the hilt of **her** sword. Xion fell on the soft sand with both her legs up to her hips hurting while she bleed from her nose and head. **Xion** just smiled down upon her as **she** held up some hair and had the wind blow it away. **The replica** raised **her** sword and swung it down, Xion quickly rolled up and stood on her feet as **the replica** hit only sand. Xion grab **her** by the shoulders and pushed **her** back a little. Xion than quickly managed to kick **the replica** in the side of **her** head with her right, the center of **her** chest with her left leg, on the side of **her** left cheek with her right leg as she stood on one leg while **the replica** was still dazed. She swung her right leg back and forth across **the replica**'s pretty face as she regain balance and hit **the replica**'s hip using both her legs while switching to stand on one leg as she finished off with a powerful side kick to **her** stomach.

**Xion** flew hard into a coconut tree as a lose coconut fell off the tree and hit **the replica**'s head. **She** was now bleeding from **her** nose, mouth, and head while Xion quickly drank a small bottle of potion and fully drew her keyblade as she waited for **the replica**. **Xion** glared back at her as **she** picked up **her** sword and fully stood up. **She** wiped the blood off **her** face with **her** sleeve and stood in the same style as Xion. **The replica** quickly retreated as **she** climb up a wooden shack while Xion followed behind **her** as they both entered a open door.

**Xion** swiftly turned around while swinging **her** weapon at the same time as Xion blocked the attack. They stood on a small island as they swung their weapons to overcome the other, but no matter how much they battle they could not land a single blow on one another as they both locked weapons while at the same time used their free hands to cast fire. Heat could be felt licking their bodies as they both tried to keep their weapons locked while a bright light shine came from their hands. A small explosion could be heard as both girls where knocked back away from each other. Xion quickly sprang to her feet as **the replica** also quickly stood up while Xion quickly rushed towards **her** as **she** retreated and opened the corridor in time to escape Xion's attack. **She** reappeared above Xion as **her** slammed down attack missed Xion. Xion went for a quick counter, but missed again as **the replica** teleported behind her as Xion tried for another counter. In every direction that she turned **the replica** would teleport to another spot, as Xion decided to predict **her** next move. **Xion** reappeared behind Xion and gave her a small cut on her arm with **her** sword as **she** avoided another counter. Xion could feel the pain coming from her arm as **Xion** again gave more small cuts across her stomach, left leg, right thigh, lower back, across her right cheek, on her right arm. Xion was finally brought down to one knee as **the replica** appeared in front of her while Xion used her keyblade to support herself. **Xion** gripped **her** sword, raised it above **her** head, as **she** attacked, and missed. Xion rolled out of the way in time as she was finally able to counter and connect with her weapon as **the replica** fell through another open door. Xion staggered through the door and landed hard on the sand. Xion wasted no in retrieving another potion from her pouch as she quickly pour the green liquid into her mouth as her cuts closed quickly on there own. She stood alone on the beach as she looked around, but **the replica** was nowhere to be seen.

**12****th**** Floor: Destiny Island**

The giant heartless faded away leaving behind a golden keycard as Namine took it while Kairi checked her sonar again to find that Xion or **the replica** stood alone in one of the rooms that they opened and cleared for Xion.

"Have you been checking your sonar after every battle you been through?" asked Namine as Kairi put away her mp3 player.

"I've been checking on Xion and I haven't stop worrying." said Kairi in a shaky voice. "What if she was to…"

"Don't say it!" said Namine cutting off Kairi in her sentence. "She will be able to defeat her replica. Don't ever think like that again."

"But you saw how **she** had this murderous look in **her** eyes. **She** probably enjoys other peoples suffering and enjoys killing. That's why I can't stop worrying about Xion." stated Kairi as Namine took a step closer to Kairi. "Maybe we should head back and help her."

"No." said Namine as she gripped a handful of Kairi's hood. "She said she could handle it by herself. Believe in her and she'll be alright." Kairi didn't know what to do as she couldn't bear to lose her friend if she lost her battle. Namine let go of her hood as Kairi turned around to face her. Kairi looked at Namine as she stared back at her. She could see the worried look in her eyes as Kairi saw the same look also from Namine. "I know how dangerous that replica is, but **she**'s not the real Xion. As for Xion she will find a way to defeat **her**." Kairi didn't say a word as they both exit the room and found the door that would take them to the 13th floor.

**Meanwhile**

Xion wasn't able to find **the replica** as she went to the next room that was completely dark as she could faintly see the glow of the open door. She went towards it, but stopped when she hear footsteps behind her as she quickly countered and hit nothing as running footstep were again heard behind her. Xion swung her weapon again, but it didn't hit anything.

"I'm over here." said **the replica** as Xion shot a fireball in the direction where the voice came from. "Close, but I'm not there no more." Xion again shot another fireball "Hehe."

"You sure like to talk." said Xion as she slowly made her way to the door. "Show yourself so we can talk." Xion snapped her fingers as the palm of her hand lit up. She placed the small fire on her keyblade as it lit up like a large torch along the spine all the way up to the tip. Footsteps could be heard again as Xion block the coming attack as she lock her weapon with **Xion**'s sword. **She** smiled at Xion as **she** raised **her** sword as it caught on fire also.

They broke apart as they both felt the heat with every move they made as they locked weapons again. **Xion** kept a smile on **her** face while Xion stared back at **her**. Xion ran forward as she attacked and parried **Xion**'s attack while countering as she retreated away from **Xion**. She gnashed her teeth together as she realized that **Xion** was able to make small cuts with **her** sword along her stomach and left thigh that left a burnt smell. This time Xion didn't advance towards **her** as she make a quick retreat towards the open door as **the replica** followed closely behind her. Xion dug in her pouch as she retrieved a bottle of potion and was about to drink it, but **Xion** appeared in a flash beside her and slashed **her** weapon as Xion blocked **her** attack. She stumbled while dropping the potion on the sand as **Xion** picked it up while extending **her** sword towards Xion as **she** drank it.

"What will you do now?" giggled **Xion** as Xion stared back at **her**.

"Heal!" shouted Xion while lifting her keyblade in the air as green leafs surrounded her and heal all her injuries. **Xion** tried to attack her while she was busy, but **her** attacks where parried and block as Xion retreated and ran towards the forest. **Xion** dashed after her as Xion ran full speed while flipping over fallen logs and swung on the branches hoping to get further away from **the replica**. Xion suddenly felt a handful of her hair being pulled back as she was slammed to the ground while avoiding the sudden thrusts of **Xion**'s sword. She rolled back and was on her feet again as she quickly jumped out of the way of **Xion**'s powerful attack that chopped down a large paopu tree. She stood on a branch as **Xion** leap up on another tree branch as they both attacked each other and broke apart while landing on another tree as they both sprang from tree branch to tree branch while blocking and parrying the others attacks. They stopped and stood on the same tree branch while facing each other as **Xion** cut the branch and watched as Xion fell and landed hard on the ground.

Xion could feel the annoying back ache while opening her eyes slowly and saw **Xion** still standing on the tree branch. **The replica** stared at her and was pleased to see Xion suffering as she slowly tried to sit up, but it only caused her more pain. **Xion** didn't waste anymore time as **she** leap high into the air with **her** right hand on fire as **she** shot out a large fireball out of **her** hand as the flames swallow Xion trapping her while **Xion** shot another fireball out of **her** hand that made the first fireball even more larger as **she** shot a series of smaller fireballs. They all surrounded the fire sphere as **she** controlled them to home-in at the sphere while the sphere got smaller that was followed by a large explosion that shook the room. Xion was blown back as she turned wildly in the air and slammed into a waterfall as she landed and tumbled hard on the rocky ground.

'_She's tough.'_ thought Xion as she tried to move, but couldn't due to the pain all over her body. **Xion** came splashing through the waterfall landing on **her** feet on the rocky ground while staring down at the broken and bruised Xion that laid before **her**.

"It's over." said **Xion** with a grin on **her** face as **she** grabbed a fistful of Xion's hair and dragged her towards the waterfall. **She** placed on **her** black hood that cover **her** face and jump off the ledge while still holding onto Xion's hair and fell with her into the river. **She** came up for air as **she** held Xion under water as she kicked wildly. "It'll all be over soon."

Xion held her breath as long as she could, but **the replica** choked her by the neck causing her to let out all her air. She didn't know what else to do as everything was starting to get darker. She thought about Kairi, Namine, Olette, Pence, Hayner, Sora, Riku, Selphie, Wakka, Ansem, Marlene, Roxas and all her other friends, but most of all she thought about Roxas. _'I can't give up.'_ thought Xion as she saw a glimmer of two pull strings. She quickly grabbed both of them and pulled as **Xion**'s hood tighten up around **her** head causing **her** not to see as Xion was able to pull **her** underwater. **Xion** tried to go up for air, but Xion held on tightly, until **Xion** kick her and broke apart from her as they both resurfaced and gasped for air. Xion cough out a lot of water as she huff and puff while laying on the rocky shore opposite from **Xion**. She was able to turn over and looked up into the sky as she slowly raised her keyblade onto the air. "Heal!"

Xion was now finally able to get up without the aching feelings or pain in her body as she stared across the river and watched as **Xion** loosen the pull strings and took **her** hood off. **She** also looked across the river as **she** patted around **her** waist. "Drop something?" asked Xion while showing **her**, **her** Wutai sword that she took while they were underwater. She tossed it back to Xion as she easily caught it and took out the sword from it's sheath while tossing the sheath aside. They both stood in the same fighting style as they both attacked and locked weapons with each other and broke apart as Xion made a ran through an open door. **Xion** dodge in time out of Xion's attack as they both stood next to a steep hill as the fighting continued with both girls swinging their weapons skillfully and swaying out of each others attacks. Xion could see the open door on top of the steep hill as she locked weapons again with **the replica** while thinking of how to get to the door. She quickly scanned the area and found some kind of small makeshift trampoline, she broke away from **the replica** as she quickly dodged roll from an oncoming attack from **her**, made a small leap, and landed in the center of the trampoline. She was sprang up into the air and land on the ledge of the hill as she stared down at Xion. _'Don't do it.'_ she thought as **Xion** jumped into the trampoline and flew into the air much higher than Xion as **she** somersaulted over Xion, but before **she** could land Xion quickly position herself and swung her keyblade in a quick flash as **the replica** was caught in the attack. Xion stood facing the door with her keyblade held off to the side while **Xion** stared out at the sky, **she** dropped to **her** knees while Xion summoned away her keyblade, since the battle was over.

"I wish it didn't have to end this way." said **Xion** as purplish-black smoke rose off her whole body. "I really hate you, ya'know."

"I'm sorry, but I had to stop you." said Xion as she went over and stood next to **the replica**.

"You look like me, but I'm nothing like you." giggle **Xion** while **she** took a small look at Xion. "Well, you should get going. He's waiting for you, not me." when **she** said that **she** fell off the ledge as Xion tried to catch **her**, but didn't get **her** in time and watched as **she** disappeared in midair. Once **she** was gone, Xion stood up and buried her face in her hands. Why did she feel sad for something that wasn't real? This replica of her tried to kill her friends and her as she questioned 'why' over many times in her head.

"Why does it hurt." whispered Xion as she headed to the door and through another door. When she opened it, Kairi was the first to hug her tightly followed by Namine.

"I was so worried about you." said Kairi while still hugging Xion as Namine gave her and Kairi some space.

"I told you I could handle it." said Xion softly as Namine examined her clothes that showed where she was cut at and some burnt marks while Kairi gave Xion some space. From the look of Xion, she was a mess.

"It looked like she was a tough one." said Namine as she placed her backpack on the white floor and dug in it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Xion as Namine handed her a brush and a washcloth while continued to look in her bag for a bottle of water. "I'm in one piece."

"I meant psychologically." said Namine as she toss Xion the water bottle when she was finished with the brush that she handed to Kairi. Xion took a swig and poured the water on the washcloth and began to wash all over her face and neck.

"I don't know how to feel." said Xion with her head down looking at the floor. Namine than handed her a black long coat that she had in case of emergencies. "How where you able to bring this?"

"It took the most room in my backpack out of all my other items." said Namine with a smile as she repacked the brush, washcloth, and water bottle back in her backpack while Xion put on the coat and zipped it up. Namine gave Xion another tight hug along with Kairi. "It's okay. We're here for you."

"Thanks." said Xion as she hug them in returned. All three broke apart when they heard footsteps on the stairs as they turned and each drew their keyblades.

"Whoa! It's me." said Roxas as the girls put away their keyblades.

"How did you escape?" asked Kairi as Roxas continued down the steps.

"It's all thanks to Axel, he helped me out." explained Roxas as he step down from the last step. "Besides him, there are two other members Larxene, and Marluxia.

"Marluxia?" questioned Namine.

"He's the master of this castle." said Roxas. "But for some reason he wants the X-blade for himself and become the new leader of Organization XIII. We can't allow him to get his hands on it."

"If he was to obtain it without understanding how it works, he could cause a trigger to start the Keyblade Wars early." said Xion as everyone agree with her. "So, where does that leave us?"

"That leaves you nowhere." said Larxene's voice that came behind Roxas.

"Roxas, Look Out!" shouted Kairi as Roxas turned and was shocked with electricity. He fell on the floor unconscious as the three girls turned to face Larxene with their keyblades drawn.

"Time for some payback." said Larxene as electricity surrounded her body.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Don't you just hate writers block. This took a lot of time because my main focus was on Xion and her replica. So to come up with this chapter I had to look up a lot of references from movies, other games, but I also took the time to spend some time with my family while focusing on schoolwork and you know how that is. So I used some scenes from Star Wars Ep. 3, Ninja Assassin, Ultraviolet, and Jubei-chan season 2 final episode as for gaming references I used two. One from a cutscene from Crisis Core FF7 and Mortal Kombat Deception on the evil island stage. So I hope you like this chapter and please review, but no flames, I tried my best. Next chapter, "The Gathering" look forward to it.**

**Preview:**

"Why are you doing this?" asked Namine as she looked at the copycat.

**See ya.**

**P.S. Special thanks to "crystalwaters" for encouraging me to finish this chapter. So, give them a round of applause for their encouragement. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Gathering

**Disclaimer : I don't own the creative works of Square Enix or Disney. Rated T.**

**Chapter 14: The Gathering**

Xion ran at full speed towards Larxene with Kairi backing her up while Namine waited for a chance to attack. Larxene timed Xion as she roundhouse kick her keyblade out of her hand and followed up with a low sweep while Xion was falling in midair, Larxene finished off with a punch in the gut that slammed Xion hard on the white floor. Kairi soon approached her as she stood up very quickly and was able to sidekick her in the chest that lift her off the floor. While Kairi was still in the air, Namine hurled her keyblades one after another towards Larxene, but she would quickly sidestep all six of them as she used Namine as support and kick her at the same time while spinning in the air and manage to kick Kairi in a different direction.

Xion got to her feet as she saw that Kairi and Namine were both down on the ground. Larxene took notice of Xion as she formed an electrical current across her left arm to her right arm while walking towards Xion as she missed with her keyblade, giving Larxene the chance to counter as she quickly punched Xion in the chest twice and in her stomach once as she finished with a uppercut. She took a few steps forward and kick Xion before she could land on the ground as she was hurled into the white wall and finally hit the floor.

Kairi sprang off the floor as she leap into the air and sprang of the ceiling hoping to surprise attack Larxene, but she caught her in midair as Kairi was thrown into a recovering Namine. Both girls slammed into each other as they both rolled out in time of Larxene's incoming stomp and readjusted themselves. They didn't have time to think of a strategy as Larxene would rush at them as she punched Kairi clear across the face while quickly turning and connected with a high kick on the side of Namine's head while following up with a leg sweep on Kairi as she readjusted herself and scissor kick Namine on the back of her head while she still was bent over and focused back on Kairi as she was falling from the leg sweep. Larxene spin as she stood on one leg and followed up with a over kick slam on Kairi that knocked the breath out of her.

Xion recovered from Larxene's quick attack and she drew her keyblade as Larxene was quickly on the offensive and shoved Xion into the wall while following up with more quick punches all over Xion's chest and stomach. Namine was able to sit back up as she slowly keeled on one knee and noticed that Xion was being attacked by Larxene, even though it looked like she was just standing in front of Xion. Namine had to help her as she called back her keyblades while Larxene held onto Xion's jacket and began to electrocute her. Namine ran at full speed and sprang off the wall hoping to hit Larxene with a spin kick, but missed as Larxene let go of Xion and was about to catch her, but avoided one of the crystal keyblades as the rest surrounded her and tried to attack her, but she became a blur as the keyblades missed more and more. While Namine dealt with Larxene, Kairi was able to check on Xion. She sat up on her own and was breathing hard as Kairi handed her a potion and went to help Namine. Xion looked on as Kairi and Namine were still having a hard time trying to stop Larxene as Xion went to help them, but even with their combine force they were still no match for Larxene's quickness as she would sway, twist, and turn out of the way of the girls keyblades. Kairi decided to transform into her red dress as she now held onto her two keyblades and began to study Larxene's attack patterns. At that moment Larxene finally drew her cross shape daggers and avoided Namine's keyblade as she drove it down upon her. Kairi quickly reacted as she stopped her attack and began to attack Larxene while keeping up with her as sparks erupt every time their weapons came in contact with one another after every attack they made. Larxene went on the defensive as Kairi was constantly attacking her with her keyblades. She rolled out of the way when Kairi tried to slash her across the chest, but was defending against Kairi's hammer attack as sparks erupt against her knives until Kairi was finally able to knock her knives out of her hand. Larxene drew more knives in her other hand and quickly stabbed Kairi in her right thigh as she felt the pain from the knives, but then Larxene used her powers to electrocute Kairi as she dropped her keyblades and revert back to normal.

"Kairi!" yelled Namine and Xion at the same time as both their bodies lit up. Namine wore her reflective dress and baby blue strap sandals while her hair was bleach blonde. Xion was dressed in her basic form of bizarrely-shaped suit that is predominantly silver and black, with some dull red armor near her waist, gold on her boots, and orange armored gloves. Xion's helmet sported two black spikes that sticks out horizontally on either side and a large, red Nobody symbol on the faceplate, part of which forms a horn on the top of the helmet and held onto the scythe-like weapon once again.

Namine disappeared and reappeared in a flash as her keyblades hacked and slashed at Larxene multiple times as she tried to block her attacks, but Namine didn't give her the chance to bare her weapons. Namine stopped her onslaught on Larxene as Xion was able to trap her in a circle of light that drew her in as she and Namine followed up with quick powerful slashes. While Larxene was still trap, Namine pierced all her keyblades through her body as Xion shot her Ragnarok lasers that destroyed Larxene. While Larxene was fading, Namine revert back to normal to treat Kairi's wound and give her a bottle of potion as Xion's armor crystallized and shattered off of her.

"Congratulations." said Axel while clapping his hands together. "You defeated Larxene and saved Roxas." Xion scoffed as she passed by Axel and pour a different potion into mouth that made Roxas cough. He would never get use to that taste of that potion. "How you feeling buddy?"

"Like I've been microwave." said Roxas as Xion helped him up. "So I guess that leaves Marluxia, right?"

"Not exactly." said Axel as everyone's eyes were on him. "He retreated back to headquarters, but not to worry. We had our suspensions of traitors in the Organization and now we got proof. Well, I better head back too."

"What about me?" asked Roxas as Xion drew her keyblade.

"I guess you escaped and join forces with your new comrades." said Axel as he opened the pearl black corridor. "Nothing I can do about it. Take care of him."

"What are you saying." blushed Xion, but Axel was already gone leaving a questionable Roxas and giggling Kairi and Namine.

"Lets go." said Namine as she helped Kairi up off the floor. They went all the way back down the floors that were now empty. Kairi happy hum the same song that Namine heard her hum on one of the floors, but since her ear buds where cut in half she had nothing to listen to. Xion and Roxas walked side by side not saying anything to each other as they though of something to say or at least start up a conversation, but Namine noticed that they both had something on their mind, but decided to let it go. She was finally able to listen to her music as they walked and walked, until they came to the main floor with the door now there before them. Once outside Namine spoke up, "Okay, Roxas lock it up."

"Huh?"

"Just point your keyblade at the door and it'll lock up to keep trespassers out." said Namine as Roxas understood and summoned his keyblade. Roxas pointed his weapon towards the door as a ray of light shot out of his keyblade and locked the door to Castle Oblivion. "Good job."

"Thanks." said Roxas with a smile as the three girls walked in front of him. Roxas was about to catch up, but turned back to look at the castle as he examined the windows. As he passed by one window he though he saw someone like him, but they were gone and brushed it off as seeing thing. Up ahead Kairi, Namine, and Xion were waiting for him as he started to walk towards them.

Out of nowhere a ball of dark energy exploded in front of the three girls as a large pillar of blue flames block the narrow passage between them and Roxas. Roxas drew his keyblade and turned around in time to block an attack from the copycat.

"It's him." said Kairi as Roxas fought against the enemy, but without their help Roxas would lose his battle. Namine decided to buy them time as she hurled her keyblades to protect Roxas and help him until they got to him.

"Kairi make a bridge over there." commanded Xion as Kairi looked to where she was pointing. The ledges were close enough to each other that Kairi did as Xion instructed. Kairi spun her keyblade a few time and shot out a ice beam from her keyblade that made a barrier of ice between the ledges. Kairi didn't know how long it will last, but they didn't waste time crossing. Roxas blocked the copycats' attacks as he countered and had a few lucky shots, but something about this person was familiar from the way he fought. He was deep in though that the copycat deflected his keyblade out of his hand. Roxas tried to react, but the copycat spun behind him and knocked him unconscious. He knocked Namine's keyblade further away from him as he opened the corridor while grabbing Roxas by the collar of his jacket. The copycat stepped through the corridor as the three girls made a leap for it before it closed as they all disappeared.

**Elsewhere**

Xion landed hard on the ground as Kairi and Namine helped her up while dusting herself off. "Where are we?" asked Xion as the girls looked around, but only saw a valley of rocky badlands. "Is this…"

"The Keyblade Graveyard." said Namine as each girl scanned the area of open land, but didn't find Roxas or the copycat. They continued on as they passed a small outcropping of rocks overlooking a shattered vista below it, while climbing down a twisting trench, until they came to a small ravine. Once they passed through they came to a clear valley with different kinds of keyblades every shape and size as they walked down a clear pathway passing rows and rows of keyblades. They each stopped and stood in the center.

"This is were it all happened." said Kairi as she took a step and tried to think of where Master Aqua stood. "Behold. These lifeless keys used to be full of power—united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat, as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search for one, ultimate key."

"That's what my master exactly said." said a voice in front of the three girls. They turned and were able to see the copycat with Roxas sling over his right shoulder as he came walking down the lonely passage towards the girls. Suddenly a he wasn't alone as a person appeared walking beside him that was wearing a helmet that was completely black with an Unversed insignia emblazoned on it. His torso and legs were covered by a black bodysuit with nearly glowing white highlights on the chest. The material over his arms shifts in color from black to grey to white, before shifting to black again on the palms of his hands. His boots were white with black soles. He also wore a white, skirt-like garment with black tips around his waist, held up by several grey straps. They stop half a mile away from the girls as they all stared each other down.

Namine was the first to speak as she spoke in a clear loud voice, "Why are you doing this?" asked Namine as she looked at the copycat, "It's not like you, Riku."

"Riku?" said Xion as she looked to Kairi who was also clueless.

"You're right. I shouldn't be here in the first place, but I can't help it." said Riku as he removed his helmet off with his free hand. "I took over this boy's body. He tried to surpass me to gain control over his freewill, but he wasn't strong enough. Then I heard about this person who was a direct descendant of Ventus. With his help I'll be able to create the X-blade and this time I won't lose it to the likes of you keyblade wielders."

"Although I was defeated by Ventus and my physical body disappeared, my hatred remained. I'll complete what my master couldn't do a long time ago." spoke Vanitas as he took Roxas from Riku. "RISE FROM YOUR SLEEP! YOUR MASTER IS HERE!" Vanitas voice echoed throughout the valley as the earth rumbled. Out of the ground and from the shadows came monster with angry, sad, and crying red eyes as they all surrounded the girls while they summoned their keyblades. They turned to see that Vanitas and Riku stood in a far off distance on top of a large rocky pillar.

The three girls stood in the center of the multitude of Unversed that Vanitas was able to conjure up to deal with the girls. Kairi stood back to back with Xion and Namine with their keyblade each full drawn. Kairi set her main goal to reach Vanitas before the fusion would start as Xion had a similar goal to get to Roxas while Namine decided to deal with Riku. Kairi quickly ran towards the nearest Unversed as Namine and Xion had also split apart from each other to deal with the Unversed. From the top of the cliff Riku could hear the sounds of vanquish Unversed and casting of magic from each of the girls as he could see that Kairi was half way through the Unversed as she weaved and somersaulted while swinging her weapon smoothly. "Impressive." said Riku.

"Stay focus." said Kairi to herself as she cast a ice projectile at a group of Unversed while defending off another group while across the valley Xion had manage to make it in-between a very narrow gully and defeated any Unversed that appeared. She had kept up her defense until the Unversed started to appear along the side rocky walls and slip under Xion and appear behind her. Xion quickly cast a fireball and ran up the rocky walls as it began to crumble from the explosion. She would leap from rock to rock while defending herself from the Unversed, until she finally made it to the clear surface.

Kairi was still fighting her way to reach Vanitas before he started the fusion, she quickly used her keyblade to cast a softball size snowball on the ground and quickly made a path as more Unversed surrounded her. Kairi had twisted and turn in every direction while defeating the nearest Unversed that was too close. The snowball that she created than became unstable and exploded like a blooming flower as sharp crystals icicles pierced through the Unversed that stood near the snowball.

Xion saw the sunrays bounce off the icicle and took a quick glance towards Kairi. Xion than focus on the Unversed that she had to deal with as she swung her keyblade in all directions. She than threw her keyblade as it spun in a full circle around her, she than finally caught it in midair and drove her weapon into the earth as pillars of flames rose out of the ground and destroyed the Unversed that surrounded her. As soon as the flames settled, she was again surrounded by Flood Unversed that looked like they could cover the sun as they all seemed like a swarm of flies. "I didn't think I would need to use this Sphere." said Xion as she summoned away her keyblade and placed the Sphere on the ground in the center of her. A glyph appeared from under her feet as a beam of light had covered her, she could feel as if she was undressing while dressing at the same time. The light then subsided as Xion was now wearing a black tank top with combat boots and pants while she wore a ballistic vest over her black tank top. She examine her surroundings as the Flood Unversed came closer to her until it seemed like they were inches away from her. She quickly drew two version of the Tiny Bee pistols that Rikku remobilized with full auto switches as Xion squeezed the trigger. She could feel the vibrations from the pistols as she turned in every direction as shell casings littered the ground until she heard clicks from the pistols. She had to reload quickly as she ran from the Flood Unversed that followed after her. While she ran, she had manage to reload one of her pistol with explosive rounds and continued to fire upon the Unversed with regular rounds as she made her way to the canyon.

Namine had manage to quickly defeat the Flood Unversed that stood in her way as she ran and scaled up the large stone pillar. She didn't stop to take a breath or looked down to see how Kairi and Xion were doing, since they could take care of themselves as she continued to make her way to the top to deal with Vanitas and Riku. She finally reached the top and fully drew her keyblade as she leap over the edge and swung her keyblade at Riku's head from behind. Riku quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Namine. He grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and slammed her to the ground. Namine looked up and quickly avoided Riku's keyblade and regain herself. Riku than forced himself upon Namine as they lock weapons as Riku pushed Namine over the edge. Namine quickly grabbed a hold of Riku's forearm and took him with her as they fell stories down the pillar. Riku waged out of Namine's hold and pushed her away from him as he dug his keyblade into the stone wall to stop his fall. As Namine fell she quickly cast haste on herself and in a flash she had stop falling as she first climb up the stone wall to where she started running up. Riku took a look down and saw Namine running towards him as she tackled into him as they both flew back to the very top. Namine quickly shifted Riku and slammed him down on the ground as dust arose from the rubble. The force of the impact had created a small crater as Namine than focus on Vanitas and quickly blast towards him. He drew his keyblade in time to block a powerful swing from Namine as another keyblade appeared in her hand that she tried to used it as a hook to grip the spine of Vanitas' keyblade with the teeth from hers and force it out of his hand. But Vanitas was a lot more quicker than her as he step back to retreat and followed up with a roundhouse kick that was blocked by another keyblade as he spun and attacked with his weapon. Namine was able to block all his attacks as she quickly retreated while she threw her weapon that Vanitas deflected, but he was quickly upon her when she landed and kept attacking her. They kept clashing, until Namine finally locked her weapon with his.

"So you're the master of the six wind keyblades" said Vanitas in a pleasing voice. "But can you control this many keyblades?"

He let out a loud laughter as the whole foundation shook. Kairi could hear the laughter as she also felt the earth quake. Then she could see in the distance as a series of keyblades came right to her. Kairi didn't have time to deal with the Flood Unversed as she cast her bubble shield in time to deflect the keyblades that were coming one after another. Xion was also dealing with the series of keyblades as she would deflect them with her weapon while keeping her dark shield up as each of the impact would force her back, but she stood her ground as the swarm of keyblades finally passed by. "What's going on? Kairi can you see anything?" spoke Xion into her head piece

"The keyblades are gathering and are heading towards Namine and Vanitas." said Kairi as she ran full speed towards the stone pillar. Xion reverted back to her normal form as she leap up the canyon wall towards the surface. When she reached the top she started to run towards the pillar also. Along the way to the pillar, both girls would hit and run any Unversed that appeared, they both knew that they couldn't waste any time with the Unversed that got in the way, Namine was in danger as they finally met up with each other as they kept running towards the pillar. Kairi reached into her pouch and took out a summon charm while running next with Xion while Xion dealt with any Unversed that came close to them. "We Need Your Help!" said Kairi in a clear loud voice. "Come, Valefor!"

As she ran, a glyph appear beneath her as two balls of light went into the air and erupted. Behind Kairi and Xion was a large white, red, and blue colored human-dragon hybrid like creature. It had a white head that was like a dragon with red scales along it's neck as it flew with it's wings behind Kairi and Xion. More Unversed appeared in front of them blocking the path to the pillar. "Make a path." said Xion to Valefor as she flew high into the air and shot a ray of light out of her beak. The ray dragged all the way to the pillar as a series of explosions blasted away the Unversed and made a clear path. Both Kairi and Xion's bodies lit up as Kairi wore her red dress as she ran ahead of Xion who wore her armor, but she had a large, skeletal, colorful wings and a huge, orange and red, intricately-shaped sword as she leap off the ground and grabbed Kairi by the waist and flew up the pillar with Valefor following behind.

Vanitas retreated away from Namine as she ran after him, but weaved his hands as the keyblades all slammed into the top pillar were Namine stood. She placed all her keyblades in front of her while trying to surpass the keyblades as they passed by, but circled around heading back towards Namine as she ran from them, but more of them blocked her path surrounding her and Vanitas. She turned and attacked Vanitas as he also charged towards her. Namine used all her keyblades to block and attack Vanitas while he would take one from the air and hurl them towards her. Namine would knock them away, while dodging some that would circle and homed in on her while dealing with Vanitas attacking her. Namine knew that she wouldn't last as she parried Vanitas attacks on her while controlling her other keyblades to protect and defend her from the ones that Vanitas controlled. Vanitas took more keyblades out of the air and hurled them towards Namine as he kicked more towards her. Namine swayed out of the coming keyblades while dodging more by arching her back and quickly readjusted herself, but the keyblades boomeranged back as her keyblades block there advancement.

Kairi and Xion made it to the top, but they couldn't get pass the series of keyblades that were trapping and protecting Namine and Vanitas. Xion found Roxas by the ledge while Riku was still down on the ground. "Valefor help Xion get through those keyblades." Valefor flew in a circle as a glyph appeared in front of her as Xion wings spread out while she gathered more energy. Valefor shot multiple rays as the glyph spun in a circle like a wheel at the keyblades while Xion performed her aerial sonic blade attack and slashed through the keyblades. Xion stood on the inside of the keyblades that were now surrounding her along with Namine and Vanitas. Xion leap off the ground and air dodged the keyblades at were attacking her as she made her way to Vanitas. Xion gathered energy again as she attacked Vanitas with her sonic blade attack, but he step out of the way as Xion tried again but missed as she landed on the ground. Xion with Namine teamed up and both attacked Vanitas as he parried Xion attack and deflected an oncoming attack by Namine as he turned around and deflected Xion's attack as both girls swung their weapons at the same time at Vanitas, but he managed to block both their attacks with his keyblade as they all locked weapons.

Kairi went to check on Roxas, but Riku finally stood up and attacked Kairi. Kairi swayed out of Riku's attack while not using her keyblade to attack Riku. "Riku, please stop." said Kairi as she move out of a thrusting attack. "Riku, you can gain control over him. Don't be his puppet."

"Whose Riku?" said Riku as he fired dark fireballs at Valefor as she fell and disappeared into a thousand pieces. Kairi turned to Riku as she finally attacked him with all her might as she and Riku engaged in combat. They locked weapons, but Riku shoved Kairi back as he followed up with a front flip while slamming down his keyblade down upon Kairi that she was able to dodge. She cart wheeled out of dark fireballs that Riku cast as she stop and flip out of rays that came off Riku's keyblade one after another. Kairi quickly deflected Riku's attack while she blocked an oncoming fireball with her other keyblade.

"Kairi, we need your help." said Namine over the radio while Kairi caught Riku with a windmill kick. He was dazed, but it stopped him as Kairi used Namine's summon charm that she still had. She held it up in the air as a flare shot up and leaving behind a glyph. Riku recovered and tackled into Kairi as they both tumbled over the ledge and landed on a lower ledge with Riku sitting on top of Kairi. Riku raised his keyblade over his head and brought it down, Kairi stared wide eye at Riku as his weapon came closer. Kairi quickly tilt her head to the side as his keyblade missed her head a few inches. Suddenly the earth rumbled from the top of the pillar as a dust cloud was blown off over the ledge. Riku rubbed his eyes as Kairi punched him clear across the face and was able to get free as he fell sideways. "KAIRI! HURRY!"

"I'm sorry." said Kairi to Riku as she sidestep out of his attack and countered with her keyblade.

"AAHHH! MY EYES!" yelled Riku as he dropped his keyblade and fell backwards and covered his eyes. Kairi stuck the oathkeeper keyblade on the ground as she instructed Riku to keep pressure on it as she wrapped a bandage over his eyes. She apologized again to Riku as she stood up, got her keyblade and leap up to the top of the pillar. Bahamut stood before Kairi with his massive arms crossed over his chest with his large colorful wings spread.

"I need to get by that barrier. Can you help me?" asked Kairi as Bahamut give her a low growl. He flipped backwards and landed on his feet as he dug his claws into the earth. He opened his mouth as wide as he could as a blue ray shot out of his mouth that looked as if he was breathing fire. When he stopped Kairi ran ahead through the barrier as it closed back up.

Kairi ran up to Xion and Namine as the girls all attacked Vanitas. Xion approached him first as he swayed out of her attack and parried her combo as she flew up while Kairi swung her keyblades at him that he easily parried as he swayed out of hurling keyblades that Namine sent his way while quickly dodging another sonic blade attack from Xion. Namine with Kairi's help both where attacking him as he parried their attacks. He quickly ducked out of Kairi's advancement when she tried a cross attack with both her weapons and flipped over another hurling keyblade. Namine blocked his attack in time as she was forced down on one knee, but he grabbed her and avoided Xion's attack once more as he shoved Namine into her while following up with a powerful sidekick to both girls as they fell. Kairi leap over her two friends as her oblivion keyblade was thrown at Vanitas as it returned to her as she threw it again and again, but he would always knock it back to her. Vanitas than slashed his weapon while taking a quick step towards Kairi that knocked her keyblades into air and grabbed her in the neck.

"We meet at last." said Vanitas while holding Kairi high into the air by her neck. Roxas quickly came crashing through the barrier as he ran at full speed towards Vanitas with his body lit up. Vanitas dropped Kairi as she gasped for air and cough while Namine saw that Vanitas dropped his keyblade.

"Roxas! Wait!" shouted Namine, but he had started his attack on Vanitas as his keyblade turned into a white pulse blade while he moved quickly on his feet, slashing at Vanitas multiple times with his keyblade while finishing him off with white rays that shot out of his body. He disconnected his keyblade as he hit Vanitas with a cross slash with both his keyblades and breathed heavily for moving so fast.

"Now I can finally be complete." said Vanitas as Roxas turned and saw a dark aura raise out of Vanitas body. "All thanks to you." Roxas was suddenly held down by a group of Flood Unversed as Vanitas walked towards him.

"What are going to do?" asked Roxas as Namine helplessly watched as Vanitas and Roxas were both blow up and covered in light. Roxas was blinded by the light as he let out a cry in agony, until he passed out. The forced felt like an explosion as Namine along with Xion and Kairi were blown off the pillar and were falling very fast down the stone pillar with Kairi reverting back to normal and Xion's armor shattering off of her. Bahamut dive down after the girls with Riku on his back as he managed to catch Kairi and Xion in his claws while Riku took a guess and caught Namine by the hand and held on tight as Bahamut flew to safety to avoid the raining keyblades. He circled around the badlands and landed on the small ravine and gently placed Kairi and Xion on the ground while Riku and Namine slid off his back as they collapse next to Kairi and Xion. Bahamut looked down on Namine as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up as she looked around the ravine.

"Thank you." said Namine as Bahamut gave her a low growl. "I'm fine, but we couldn't stop the fusion in time. It's up to Roxas now." Bahamut grunted towards Riku who was now dressed in blue baggy jean with a white button up shirt that had blue floral designs on it. "He helped too." Namine examined the bandages on Riku's eyes while he laid beside her. She gently placed her hand on his forehead. "Riku?"

"Hi, Namine." said Riku as he turned his head to Namine. "I'm sorry for what I did. I couldn't help myself. I tried to stop."

"I know. May I take a look?" asked Namine as Riku quietly nodded. Namine was very gentle as she remove the bandage off of Riku's eyes to examine the damage. "It looks bad. I could heal it, but you will never be able to see again."

"Figures." said Riku as Namine wrapped a new bandage around his head and summoned her keyblade and used her magic to relieve Riku from the pain, but nothing else she could do for him.

"Sorry, but that's all I can do for now." said Namine as she summon away her keyblade. Riku didn't say anything to Namine as she look up at the stone pillar. She wondered if Roxas would be able to defeat Vanitas, but if he did, would he disappear like Ventus? He being a Nobody, what would be the out come? "What happens now?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I started on this chapter right away when I had the idea in my head, but I'm sorry for my bad grammar as I tried my best to describe what was going on. Rate, comment, or have question are welcome, but no flames. Next chapter, "Incomplete" see ya next time.**

**Preview:**

"I'm not like Ventus. I'm just a Nobody." said Roxas.

**See ya.**

**P.S. Special Thanks to "Flower5450", "shy-twinee", "Nikolas Sur", and "Xionachan" for your comments and to those that are following this story.**

**To: "Nikolas Sur" I'll answer your question later on.**

**Thank you! Grazie! Gracias!**


	15. Chapter 15: Incomplete

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative idea of Square Enix or Disney. Rated T for Teen**

**Chapter 15: Incomplete (Finale)**

The final school bell had rang as a boy with neat brown hair and blue eyes had walked out of his classroom and made his way outside to meet up with his friend. Along the way he talked with his other friends as they told him to have a great spring break or asked if he had any plans. He would answer them in the simplest way until they went their own ways. Now he stood on the top step and searched for a girl that wore a pink hair ribbon as he overlooked the crowd of students. He found the familiar hair ribbon as a girl dressed in a white sundress waited by the front gate on the bottom steps. He quickly ran down the stairs and covered the girls eyes. "Guess who?"

"Uh…Denzel?" said Marlene as Denzel uncovered her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." said Denzel with a smile as Marlene turned to face him. Denzel then lead the way to "7th Heaven Bar & Grill" with Marlene walking beside him, but along the way they stop by a local store to buy sea salt ice cream. Once they got their ice cream they sat in a empty stool next to the window and told each other about what had happened all day and what they did. "You said your grandfather told you a stories about three girls and I've been wondering, what happened then?"

"Well, after Kairi and Xion woke up, they all went back to the stone pillar…" began Marlene as Denzel slowly ate his ice cream and listen to the story.

**Keyblade Graveyard**

"I won't be able to go with you guy." said Riku with his large arm slang over Namine's shoulders as Namine gently placed him on a stone like chair.

"Don't worry I'll stay with him." said Namine as Kairi and Xion looked to each other and back to Namine as she handed them the last of her potions. "Be careful."

"We will, and Riku, I'm really sorry for what I did." said Kairi as she still felt bad for making Riku blind while Riku only smiled.

"Don't worry about it." said Riku while his head was turned towards Kairi as she looked down on him. Xion placed her hand on Kairi shoulder to let her know that they need to head up. Kairi turned to her and nodded as they both leap up from stone to stone and climb up more to reach the top.

"Almost there." said Xion as she hoist Kairi up on the last ledge as both girl drew there keyblades. "On the count of three, we head up."

"Okay." whispered Kairi, "One. Two. Three."

Both girls leap over the ledge and stood on the top of the pillar, but found Roxas by himself with Vanitas nowhere to be found. Xion ran towards Roxas and kneeled down by his side as she shook him, but he didn't wake up.

"Check his eyes." said Kairi as Xion gently opened his eyelids, but they where still sky blue.

"It's not golden. He's still breathing." said Xion with a sigh of relief. "But I wonder if he'll ever wake up."

"Should we try to move him?" asked Kairi.

"Where do you think we should go?" asked Xion as Kairi shrugged.

"Let's take him to Ansem's mansion." suggested Namine over the radio. "We'll place him in a sleep pod, until we know what to do with him."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." said Xion as Kairi agreed with her friends. Both girls hoist him up with his arms over their shoulder as Xion opened the corridor while down below Namine was already through the portal with Riku.

**Dive to Heart**

Roxas slowly opened his eyes while in midair readjusted himself and stood on a large round pillar. He looked to the floor that had a picture of Sora and looked around. Vanitas slowly descended down and stood face to face with Roxas without his helmet. Roxas looked at Vanitas face, he looked like Sora, but he's eyes where golden that burned with rage, he had raven black spiky hair, and a pale skin tone.

"Why didn't the X-blade appear?" asked Vanitas with his eyes glaring towards Roxas. "What are you?"

"I'm just a nobody." said Roxas as he drew his Two Become One keyblade. Vanitas also drew his Void Gear keyblade as both combatants stood in a different sword style. Roxas held on to his keyblade with both his hands and twirl his weapon in the air and disconnect it as he held onto Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands. He ran at full speed towards Vanitas with his keyblades dragging behind him on the floor as sparks erupted from the tips. Roxas swung his left weapon that missed Vanitas and follow up with his right that Vanitas parried as Roxas tried again with his left and locked weapons with Vanitas. Vanitas push him back with all his might as they stood further apart from each other. Roxas and Vanitas rush toward each others with keyblades in hand. Roxas leaped over Vanitas' first attack, landed beside him, and aimed a deadly roundhouse kick to his jaw. Vanitas deflected the kick with a forearm, whirled, and aimed a disabling punch at his solar plexus, which he deflected just as easily.

Their arms and legs became blurs as they pummeled each other with more slashes of their keyblades, none of which landed solidly enough to put either Roxas or Vanitas down. Vicious as the attacks seemed, they were just exploratory actions, on the part of combatants who knew they were too evenly matched to risk a poorly-planned offensive. Less than a minute into the battle, Vanitas retreated ten feet in a single leap.

Roxas' response was as smooth as a raindrop flowing down a windowpane as he created a large block of ice in the air with his left keyblade. He spun and slashed the ice block, shattering it and assaulting Vanitas with a hailstorm of ice shards. In a blur of movement, he managed to dodge the flying shards, but what got through hit hard enough to tear right through his jumpsuit and, in some places, his skin. He ignored the pain and leaped at Roxas. He grabbed Roxas by the wrist and drove him back towards ledge of the pillar.

Roxas drove a knee in to his belly, knocking the breath out of him and loosening his grip on his wrist. Wrenching free, he did not take advantage of the opportunity to press his attack. Instead, he backed off, feinted a slash that Vanitas easily dodged, and curled into a defensive crouch.

They circled each other warily: two of the most dangerous combatants in the world sensing in each other dangers that went beyond strength, beyond speed, and beyond cunning. This was personal. Vanitas knew it and he could tell Roxas knew it too.

It was at this moment that Roxas attacked from the right with his keyblade. Vanitas blocked his attack and it was then that Roxas countered. Vanitas was unaware of his attack and was hit with the blunt side of the keyblade in back of the head.

"I will stop you no matter what." said Roxas as he was pleased that he manage to strike Vanitas, but not kill him. He wanted to toy with him a little more. Vanitas breaths heavily, while using his keyblade for support. He feels warm bleeding from his head and wonders of his skull is fractured.

Roxas had attacked with every right and left slash of his keyblades at Vanitas, which he would dodge or block and he would counter hoping it would contact Roxas. As Vanitas attacked with a down stroke slash, which Roxas easily dodge and counter with a vertical right slash. Vanitas dodges that and counterattacks with another down stroke. Roxas could feel the pressure of Vanitas' attack as Vanitas held down Roxas. Vanitas pushed his keyblade down upon Roxas as he saw him now using both of his arms to hold back Vanitas' attack. Roxas smiled and Vanitas saw it, but Roxas had hit the keyblade out of Vanitas' hand with the one in his right, then kicks him in the face. Vanitas staggers back and feels the blood coming out of his nose.

"For someone with a killing instinct, your very calm." said Vanitas with a smirk on his face. "What are you really? A killer?"

"I told you, I'm a Nobody." said Roxas. "Just an empty shell. That's why the X-blade didn't appear. I have no heart."

"I see so you're a heartless killer." said Vanitas as he attacked again with another vertical slash, but from the left. Roxas swung both his keyblades and he attacks with a right slash. There was a loud clang as all three keyblades connected and the force of the impact from their attacks sent them both back. Vanitas back flips and lands on the ground while Roxas runs to Vanitas and tries to attack with a left slash. Vanitas blocks than counters by sweeping Roxas' leg, before Roxas is able to fall, Vanitas than slams the blunt sides of the keyblade on Roxas' chest. The impact of the keyblade had Roxas cough out some blood. He laid still while looking at the dark air trying his best to breath, but feels nothing but pain all over his chest. Vanitas smiles down on him while circling Roxas. "That's it? Show me more of your killing instants."

Roxas glared at Vanitas as he twirl his legs up and sprang off the floor while summoning both his keyblades once again. Vanitas rushes for another attack that Roxas reacts to the attack, but loses his footing and is off balance, giving Vanitas the advantage. Vanitas then sees an opening and start swing his keyblade nonstop at Roxas out of fury. Roxas must of blocked a dozen slashes before he had lost his balance. Vanitas saw the opportunity and throws a powerful punch at his injured sides and grab Roxas head and knee him in his mouth that stagger him back as he fell on his back. Ignoring the pain, Roxas forces himself to stand and gets ready for another attack from Vanitas as he noticed that Vanitas didn't move an inch as he stands causal, looking at Roxas with a smile. "Why are you still trying? You should know by now that you can beat me. So why keep fighting?" asked Vanitas with an annoyed face. "Show me the killer inside of you."

"I'm not a killer." said Roxas as he reconnected his keyblades into one weapon again. With a quick, hard strokes of his keyblade, he bored into his adversary, deliberately engaging in close quarters combat, refusing to let Vanitas bring his weapon to bear. Roxas was constantly keeping Vanitas on the defensive, pressing in on him steadily.

Then Vanitas back flipped giving himself some space in which to recover, gaining just enough time to assume a new battle stance. Roxas was on him in an instant, covering the distance separating them in a rush, hammering into Vanitas with his keyblade once more. Slowly, Vanitas began to edge his way back into the fight, trying to become the aggressor. Stroke for stroke, Roxas and Vanitas battled around the pillar, locked in combat that seemed endless and forever and could be won by neither as their keyblades echoed with their fury.

Then Roxas parried a down stroke, whirled swiftly to the right, and with his back to Vanitas, made a blind, reverse lunge. The tip of Roxas' keyblade caught him directly in the midsection. Vanitas made no sound as the impact entered him, then taking a small step back as it was withdrawn. He stood motionless for an instant, fighting against the shock of the powerful thrust. He dropped to his knees, and his keyblade clattered to the floor disappearing.

"There's the killer I know." said Vanitas with a smirk on his face. "Even though you said you weren't. I knew it the moment I saw you." Vanitas let out a loud pleasing laugh as his body disappeared. Roxas summoned away his keyblade and fell on his knees. He felt tired, his chest hurts, and his side hurt. He looked up and saw a beam of light shine down on him as the light got brighter, until he was blinded by the light. He opened his eyes as he looked at the light that didn't irritate his eyes as he felt his body was floating. He closed his eyes again as he fell asleep.

**Twilight Town: Ansem's Mansion**

Down in the basement that was hidden out of sight, Xion stood in front of the pod that they put Roxas in while up in the dining room Ansem examined Riku's eyes.

"Well doc?" asked Riku as Ansem placed a clean bandage on his eyes.

"With all my knowledge, I'm not able to help you, but I could try an eye transfer." said Ansem as he clip off a loose bandage. "It may or may not work since the chances are very high and you may never see again, so I want you to think about it. For now you need you learn a different way to live your life without your eyes."

"I understand." said Riku as Ansem help him get up and lead him to the door.

"Namine agreed to help you." said Ansem as he opened the door and there stood Namine with books tucked in her arms. Namine took Riku by the hand as they carefully walked up the stairs as they made their way to the white room. As they entered the white room, they made their way to the large white table and took a seat. Kairi stood by the window as she tried to call Sora's cell phone, but she kept getting the voice mail. She hung up and would try again later as she took a seat across from Namine and Riku. Namine explained how to used the rest of his other senses as she placed a few items in front of Riku and asked him to describe them.

"Let's see this feels smooth, it's not big or small, and this feels like it has some bristles." said Riku as he felt with his hand. "It's a brush."

"Good, next one." said Namine as Riku felt the next item.

"He's not answering." said Kairi sighing deeply. Namine and Riku both turned towards Kairi as she placed her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Is everything alright?" asked Riku.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Sora, but I keep getting his voicemail." said Kairi as she took a seat next to Riku. "I getting worried about him."

"He doesn't get good reception when he's fishing with his dad." explained Riku to reassure Kairi that she doesn't need to worry. "During the weekends he goes fishing with his dad, since he hardly sees him. They should be on there way back to the islands, since we all have school tomorrow."

"But tomorrow our school starts." said Namine as Kairi also realized that she never got a chance to go shopping for new clothes.

"So…I would see you guys tomorrow." said Riku sounding sarcastic, but at the same time disappointed. Namine didn't know how Riku felt, since he hid his emotions too well. Kairi had to agree with Riku. She wouldn't be able to see Sora at all until their next summer break. She would send him e-mails, talk with him on the phone, but it would still feel lonely not being able to see him and she knew how Ansem felt about them using the Corridor.

Kairi sprang up, almost knocking her chair over as she headed to the door. "Where you going?" asked Namine as she looked on as her friend stopped by the white door.

"I going to speak with Ansem." said Kairi as she made her way out the door. Namine placed her things and books aside as she lead Riku out of the room also as they both slowly followed after Kairi. She was already making her way into the library as Riku used the railings as a guide with Namine still beside him. When they entered the library, Namine explained to Riku that there was another flight of stair that headed into the basement as she guided Riku down the stairs and lead him to the computer room. They finally caught up Kairi as she talked with Ansem.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Ansem. "Living on the islands with your adopted parents? All for a boy?"

"Yes." said Kairi as she nodded. Ansem sighed heavily as he stroke his blonde beard. He thought about it as Kairi waited for his answer.

"I not…"

"I would like to request to live on the island also." spoke Namine as all eyes where on her with Riku's head turned to her. "I'll say at the beach house."

"But Namine, what about your parents?" said Kairi with concern as Namine only smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I know they will support my decision about moving to the islands, plus, I volunteered to help Riku with his condition." said Namine as she looked to Ansem. "Right?"

"Yes, you did." said Ansem as he turned to Xion. "What about you?"

"I…um…" stuttered Xion as she tried to find the right words.

"Come with us." encourage Kairi with a smile as Namine agreed with her and so did Riku. "The more the merrier."

"I…just don't know." said Xion. She would like to go live on the islands with her friends, but she couldn't leave behind a certain person as she turned to the pod. "I really don't know." Suddenly there was a knock coming from the pod as everyone turned to the pod and saw Roxas with his eyes opened staring at his friends as he motioned to Xion.

**Next Day: Destiny Islands**

"I still can't get used to this skirt." complained Xion as she walked funny and was feeling uncomfortable.

"I think you look cute." said Roxas as he laughed a little while avoiding a not so friendly punched from Xion.

"Shut Up!" blushed Xion as she tried to run after Roxas, but running and keeping the skirt from flapping too much was much harder than she thought it would be. From behind Kairi along with Namine giggled at the sight of their friends while Namine tried to explain to Riku what was going on, but was laughing too hard. As they neared the school, Kairi saw a familiar face from the distance as she ran ahead and met up with Sora as he stood by the gate. He saw her ran past Xion and Roxas while waving wildly at her.

"Kairi is heading towards Sora now." said Namine as she described what they where doing. "Sora is saying 'hi' to her."

"Very poor choice of words, Sora." smirked Riku as Namine agreed with him. "So you're going to be helping me throughout the semester?"

"Yeah for the most parts, but I won't follow you into the boys' restroom. I'll show you where you need to go, but you're on your own once you past the door." said Namine as she held onto Riku's hand.

"Deal." said Riku as they neared the school gate. Sora took notice of Namine and Riku holding hands, but then looked at Riku's face and saw the bandage.

"Hey, buddy. What happened?" said Sora as Kairi disappointedly looked down while Riku whispered into Namine's ear to not tell Sora what really happened to his eyes.

"I stared at the ocean for too long while sailing in my boat. Luckily, Namine was with me." lied Riku that fooled Sora. Roxas suddenly ran past the group of friends with Xion still chasing after him.

"Get Back Here!" yelled Xion as Roxas ducked behind a tree while still laughing as he would move around the tree keeping the space between him and Xion. Feeling frustrated, Xion emitted a flame from her hand.

"Uh oh." said Kairi as she noticed the flames. Roxas also took notice, as he quickly tackled into Xion before any of the students could take notice of the flame coming from her hand. Roxas was relieved that none of the student noticed the flames, but then felt really awkward of how him and Xion were really close to each other.

Xion took notice of Roxas on top of her while he supported himself with one arm while his hand was holding down Xion's hand that emitted the flame as they both were breathing heavily. Kairi was so excited that she started to take pictures with her camera phone while Sora along with other students did wolf calls as Namine described what was happening to Riku.

"HEY YOU TWO!" called a teacher from the window. "NO PUBLIC AFFECTIONS ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!"

"No, um…this…isn't what it looks like." said Roxas feeling embarrassed of all the students looking at him and Xion, but it didn't looked like his explanation wasn't working. He didn't even moved yet.

"Get off of me you jerk." said Xion as she shoved Roxas off of her. She quickly stood up, and readjusted herself while dusting off bits of grass that was on her uniform as she ran into the building while avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"I didn't know you two were together." said Sora as he hoisted Roxas up.

"It's not like that." said Roxas as the rest of the students all made there way into the building to head to class or eat breakfast in the cafeteria. Roxas went over to the tree and picked up his backpack as Kairi along with Namine and Riku surround him. "I reacted because Ansem said to not to let the world know of your existence, but how could I know it would turn out like this."

"I know what you mean." said Sora as he sat next to Roxas. "On that day the sky was clear and the sun was high. It was a very beautiful day, but suddenly without warning the weather became bad and I was alone and afraid. Trying my best to not fall overboard into the sea, but this high wave smashed into me and my boat. I didn't know what to do as I wondered if I was going to die with a piece of stake jammed into my chest."

"Is there a point to your story?" asked Roxas as Sora turned and smiled at him while rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is the weather can be unpredictable." said Sora as he laugh a little. "Class starts in five minutes. Shall we head on in?"

"Yeah, we should be heading to class, but don't worry about Xion." said Kairi. "It's natural for her to act like this, since it is her first time."

"I hope your right." said Roxas as Sora got up off the ground and made his way into the school with Kairi while Namine and Riku also headed in leaving Roxas by himself. "You're a good person, Sora. I have to admit, you make a good other."

**Midgar**

"My grandpa said that they all spent the whole semester together and had fun living on the island." said Marlene as she ended her story. She and Denzel continued to walk until they saw the sign that read, "7th Heaven" in the distance as she finished her ice cream and checked her stick. "Hey! I got the winning stick!"

"Cool, come on let's show Tifa!" said Denzel as he took Marlene by the hand and ran towards the bar while they both laughed together as they weaved by some people. Marlene planned to spend the spring break with Denzel and Tifa while her dad was working that the oil plant. They then barged into the bar and ran up to Tifa as she was cleaning a glass cup while Marlene showed her the popsicle stick.

**THE END?**

**Up Next: Deleted Chapters**


	16. Chapter 16: Deleted Chapters

**Chapter 16: Deleted Chapters**

**A/N: This is a chapter that I planned ahead and was going to make it the second to last chapter of this story. Anyways, what's going on here is that Sora was also pickup by Riku. The three girl were not able to stop the fusion between Roxas, Vanitas, and Sora. Riku would used the X-blade against the girls and this chapter would've introduce Anti-Sora with Vanitas controlling Sora's body as the girl would try to stop him, but were being overtaken and defeated. As for Sora, Roxas, and Vanitas they would be transferred to Dive to Heart to battle with Vanitas, but even with their combine force they were still no match against Vanitas. So they decided to fuse together to create the incomplete X-blade. Sora is more enhanced and was able to defeat and fused with Vanitas to create a complete x-blade. So how would Sora come back to really? That was one question that I kept thinking about. So my crazy idea for this one is that Sora would burst out of Vanitas chest, like on 'Alien' but it didn't make sense to me. So I left this out because it wouldn't have made any sense, but what if…?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Disney. A/N: Second to last chapter. Rated T for Teen.**

**Chapter ?: Biggest Decision**

Vanitus stood face to face with Sora as they both wielded a complete X-blade of their own. Sora examine Vanitus and was amazed by the similarities of his futures. It was as almost as looking into a mirror. Sora than examined Vanitus stance as he breathed calmly. Riku suddenly appeared behind Vanitus as he gripped his weapon while from a distance Namine looked after a hurt Xion as Kairi weakly gazed at the trio. "Please be careful." whispered Kairi as Sora slightly nod as if he had heard her.

Sora gripped his weapon with both hands as he studied both Riku and Vanitus as they also prepared themselves as they all thought of a quicker way to end the duel. Sora remembered that Riku was always the fastest and strongest and figured that Vanitus was the same way. For what seemed like hours all three combatants quickly took a step at the same time and closed into each other. Kairi could hear the clang of all three weapons colliding as Sora stood on the opposite side, facing away from Riku and Vanitus. "Don't ever come back." said Sora as Vanitus grunt in pain as his breathing became shallow as he collapsed to the ground. Riku also felt the same pain as he kneeled down on one knee and noticed that Vanitus whole body started to fade into a black smoke.

"Why didn't you kill me?" asked Riku as he struggled with his words as his jumpsuit faded away to reveled a white vest and blue jeans that Riku wore under his jumpsuit. "I tried to gain power by using you and worked along side with Vanitus."

"It's true that I'm not happy about what you did, but…" Sora summoned away his weapon as Vanitus tired to stand back up. "Even if you curse and slender my friends, they are not expendable and neither are you." Sora turned around and took a step closer to Riku and held out a helping hand. "Come on, let's go and join up with Kairi and the others."

"You lead." said Riku as Sora heave him up to his feet. They walked over to Kairi as Riku nervously stretched the back of his head and apologized for what he did to the three girls as Kairi excepted his apology while Sora handed Namine the last of his healing position that he got from Roxas. Xion could feel her strength coming back to her as she opened her eyes and saw the heart shape moon in the sky as it slowly faded. She looked around and suddenly jolt up and drew her keyblade upon Riku, but he didn't drew his weapon as Namine explained to her that Riku was no longer being controlled.

"Where's Roxas?" asked Xion when she realized that Roxas wasn't around as everyone gazed at Sora for an answer. "Is he alright?"

"Roxas…" Sora tried to find the right words to explain what had happened to Roxas. "He sacrifice himself to save me. He made the choice, he did what he had to do…to save the world from being destroyed by the darkness."

"So, is he gone for good?" asked Xion as Sora stared into her eyes and saw the concern, the worry, and any hope that Roxas wasn't gone.

"No, he lives inside me." said Sora as he explained when Xion gave him a confused look. "He told me that Ventus mention something to you about cherishing your friends."

**A/N: So Roxas would've disappeared leaving Xion in deep depression. Sora would think about the power the x-blade held and decided to destroy it losing his heart in the process. This would've been my last chapter with a cliffhanger, but I decided not to used it because of how often I updated and I haven't finished my short stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative idea of Square Enix or Disney. Final Chapter.**

**Chapter ?: Plans For Next Summer**

"You said your grandfather told you a story about girls and I've been wondering, what happened then? What did Kairi do?"

"Well, after Sora was placed into a sleep pod…" began Marlene as Denzel slowly ate his ice cream and listen to the story.

**Destiny Island**

**(A/N: So what would've happen is that Kairi decided to say on the island without Xion and Namine as she and Riku did reach of how to find Sora's heart.)**

Kairi stood outside the cottage that Namine and Xion where staying at for their spring break. She had received an invitation that only said, "Meet us at Ansem's beach house and bring Riku." so here she stood as Riku came from over the dirt path.

"I got your message and came quickly as I could." said Riku as he slowed his pace and stood beside Kairi. "Is it true that they found a solution on how to find Sora's heart?"

"That's what Namine said, come on." said Kairi as she walk up to the porch with Riku behind her. When they got close, the door suddenly opened before Kairi knocked and she was tightly hugged by Namine as she hugged her in returned. Then Riku was greeted with the same treatment as Xion stood by the doorway and waved to Kairi and Riku.

"I'd missed you and so did Xion." said Namine as she released Riku and escorted them inside the house. Xion then lead the way to the kitchen and as soon as they all got there Namine, Kairi, and Riku took a seat by the table while Xion got four glass cups and a pitcher of ice tea. "I'm glad that you came, I have some good news."

"Oh good, me and Riku where hoping for some good news on how to find Sora's heart." said Kairi in a cheerful voice as Xion each poured them some ice tea and served them each a glass. "Whenever we had free time we would research at the library while doing our homework."

"Yeah, me and Xion where busy also. I searched for books about Sora's condition while Xion looked online." said Namine as she took a sip of her tea as Xion finally took a seat in the empty chair by Riku. "From what I've researched I came across a legend about a magical mirror that is said to exist. As I read more about the mirror I've learned that a Beast has the mirror in his possession as a window to the world outside his castle, but in another book it said that he gave the mirror to a girl that was staying with him. I drew a picture of the girl."

Namine rose from her chair and went to her room to retrieve her sketchpad and was quickly back. She open her book to her last drawing and showed her drawing to Kairi and Riku. "She looks familiar?" said Riku as he thought where he had seen her. "Does she?"

**(Hint: The Librarian in Chapter 7)**

"Yeah, your right, but I got nothing." said Kairi as she drank some tea from her cup. Xion then cleared her throat to get their attention as they turned to her. "So, what did you find?"

"I came across another magical mirror, but it's larger than the one Namine mention." said Xion as she stirred some cubes of ice with her finger. "The thing is that Master Aqua came across this mirror also. I'm sure you two know what I'm talking about, but I'll explain to you. The mirror that I'm speaking about is 8ft high and 4ft wide, it's was said that if you ask it any question it will talk back to you and answer your question. The thing is this mirror is kept inside the Queen's castle."

"You mean the Dark Queen." said Riku as Xion nodded. "Is it true that she's a shape shifter?"

"That's what we heard." said Namine as she turned to Kairi. "How about you? What did you find?"

"Have you heard about the Oracle's scepter?" said Kairi as Namine and Xion exchanged looks. Kairi smiled as Xion and Namine nodded no as they waited for her to explain. "This scepter is said to housed a Oracle and has the power to answer only one question. I've also found out who has it."

"Who?" asked Xion as Namine and Riku waited for Kairi to answer.

"Princess Jasmine." said Kairi.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Namine as each of her friends thought for a moment. "We could ask Princess Jasmine about the scepter as for this person where have you two seen her and for the Dark Queen's castle we'll need to sneak in and out without being noticed."

"I like the easy way." suggest Xion as Kairi agreed with her while Namine thought about it and decided to go with their idea. "Then it's settled."

"We're going to ask Princess Jasmine to borrow her scepter?" asked Riku as the three girls all giggled at him.

"No, the easy way is to sneak into the Dark Queen's fortress." said Xion as Riku had second thoughts about the whole plan. "Our inventor friend said she be willing to help us out with any equipment that we may need, plus she wanted us to test out some new equipment that she's been working on."

"Who?" asked Riku as Kairi explained that it was an Al Bhed girl that was also an inventor. They all chatted about some other things and where going to start on their mission this coming summer.

**So that's all I've got. Thanks for reading, commenting, and for your encouragement**

**Who wants a sequel?**

**My Youtube channel: user/53007**

**Coming Soon: deviantArt account**


End file.
